


Coffee and Heart Shaped Cookies

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Series: Coffee & Cookies [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gwaine is a Criminal Mastermind, M/M, Rivalry, Underage Drinking, Underage Everything!, Underage Smoking, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeBois coffee shop and Sugar and Spice Bakery are rivals, always have been, always will be, no one questions it. It was a rivalry as old as time. But maybe Arthur took it a bit too far, now he has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello! I wanted to join the party and do a coffee shop AU and as always, I don't want to do it like everyone else, so enjoy this, it will be a three chapter arch I think. So, it's not even a one shot, it would have just been too long for that. LOT'S OF NOTICES: I do not own Merlin, there is a heck of a lot of swearing in this, and possibly sexual themes later on.)

"So, what was it like?" Gwaine asked, because he would. Leon spit and sputtered, looking close to sweating as he rubbed his brow. He didn't like being center of attention like this, he was the behind the scenes guy; scoring enough goals in footie that someone could come up, (usually Arthur or Lance) and make the last goal and take all of the glory. He was the kind that secretly liked poetry and the soaps he watches with his gran on the days he goes to visit her.

"It was…alright," he mutters, stressed, as he looked over to the window. Probably praying someone would drive by and shoot him, so he didn't have to talk anymore.

"Tell us more than that, you bloody traitor!" Gwaine demanded, because that was how Gwaine was; loud, annoying, and aggressive. But strangely loyal to his friends, and a bloody drunk at the age of fourteen.

"Fine, it was good," Leon stuttered on, looking nervously back at the group surrounding him. "I mean, the coffee was shit, utter shit, but the lemon tart was fabulous."

"This guys a twat!" Gwaine announced, loud enough that Arthur's mother might hear in the back. "Fucking traitor!"

Arthur swift in his stance, shoving his hands in his pockets and threw a few nervous looks behind him, to see if his mother was coming out; the last thing he needed was to be told off for Gwaine's mouth. His mother was not a mean woman, far from it actually, she was the kindest person Arthur knew, but she didn't like kids swearing, she didn't like being (or others being) disrespected and, honestly, that's all fourteen year olds do these days, disrespect people and themselves and things in general. In the name of growing up, of course.

"That's where Nim wanted to go, what was I supposed to do?" Leon asked, looking upset by this whole thing. Like Gwaine, he was loyal, fiercely so, Arthur knew he wouldn't do anything to upset his friends if it wasn't an absolute necessity, like touching a girls boobs obviously was.

"You fucking tart…" Gwaine said, exasperated, with a disapproving glare and a shake of the head. It hadn't even been Gwaine who Leon betrayed, but Gwaine had always been keen on the rivalry between DeBois and Sugar and Spice, he liked to talk about it more than Arthur did, sometimes even brought up ways to bring in more business. (Not that any of them worked.)

"Watch your language, young man!" came a sharp voice, full of a different kind of disapproval and both Arthur and Gwaine turned around. Arthur feared the worst while Gwaine shrugged off the comment and walked up to her, where Ygraine stood cleaning the front counter.

"Leon betrayed us, Mrs. P," Gwaine explained to her, leaning over the counter where the mother had just washed, clearly ignoring the wetness there. Ygraine looked up from her work and frowned, looking from Arthur and then to Leon and then, finally, to Gwaine.

"I very much doubt that," she told him. Gwaine looked like he had just been slapped with the rag in her hand and pulled back, pointing back to Leon.

"This complete a-donkey, went over to Sugars last night, Mrs. P," Gwaine told her, expecting her to react right away, when she didn't he made a noise like a child makes when he's being unfairly punished, and went on. " He had a right good time too, the wanker!"

Ygraine rolled her eyes at Gwaine's choice of words. "So what?" she asked, as if she didn't know, the rivalry had been going on for years, before Arthur was even born. Both companies were handed down from generation to generation and would be handed down again, to Arthur, and from Hunith, the owner of Sugar and Spice to her son, Merlin, who was, (In Arthur's opinion,) much more of a wanker than Leon ever could be.

They hadn't liked each other from the start, Merlin and Arthur. Arthur hadn't always lived in this town, he only moved here with his mother about five years before now, after she divorced his father and inherited the family coffee shop. Arthur came with her, while his twin sister, Morgana stayed with their father in London, at first, Arthur likened it to The Parent Trap and one day thought he and Morgana would think up a plan of getting their parents back together, except now he relized how better off his mother was without her husband, how much happier she was being here, in her coffee shop, and realized that he and Morgana didn't like each other so much.

But he liked her much more than Merlin, the wanker. It's never easy being the new kid in school, you always feel out of place, and what you really don't need is some skinny, toothpick boy screaming at you that you're a prat in front of the entire lunchroom. He didn't care that he had spilled Merlin's lunch all over the floor, the idiot shouldn't have had the bloody (Hello fucking Kity) lunchbox open and should have gotten out of the god damn way when Arthur yelled to move. He didn't care that he shouldn't have been running, he was late and he only had so much time to eat before the next set of classes, it was his first day and he was nervous.

"It's just a friendly rivalry," Ygraine was saying now, shrugging off the idea that the families were at war, like Gwaine had just suggested. But it wasn't friendly at all, you either go to DeBois, where you get the best cup of coffee of your life and (maybe) some second-rate baked good, or you go to Sugar and Spice and get (probably not so) great baked goods and shit coffee. You never go to both, you go to one or the other, it wasn't up for discussion. Families were divided by this, weddings were called off because of this, it was an age old rivalry and not at all friendly.

Arthur's friends were shooed out after awhile, Gwaine looked offended, still going on about how Leon was a traitor, whom looked affronted while the others were laughing about it. Once the door was shut and the jingling bell stopped ringing, Yrgaine looked back at her son , shaking her head.

"Your friends are something else."

He smiled and nodded, "I guess."

Mere moments later he was ushered out of the door as well, but he fought and fussed, pleading with his mother who followed behind him, determined. It seems Gwaine struck something in her, something that Arthur wished would go away.

"You'll see," she was saying, as she pushed him across the street. He felt like a traitor, just like Leon., He wondered if this was how Leon felt. "You kids make up silly stories in your heads. There is no reason why we cannot be friendly with the competition."

"Because they're the competition, they need to be crushed, not given fruit baskets!" Arthur argued, wrenching himself out of his mother's grasp, once they hit the sidewalk on the other side of the street. He looked longly to their little coffee house.

"You sound more and more like your father every day," she commented, pushing open the door, the little bell dung, just like theirs did, but it played the song of betrayal. They were betraying their coffee shop and their ancestors. _Poor nan,_ Arthur thought. _Probably rolling in her grave right now._ Although she had been cremated, so technically it would be rolling in her urn.

"Hello!" came a cheery voice, coming from the back. "How may I help-oh, Ygraine." The women who stepped out from behind the back was Hunith Cane, a short, kind faced woman, who looked nothing like her son at all. "How can I help you?"

"We were just stopping by, seeing how things were going," Ygraine said cheery, even though Hunith's voice and cheeriness had faltered. Arthur stood behind his mother, feeling like an utter fool for even being in here. He had never stepped foot in Sugar and Spice before, but apart from being filled with the enemy it had a nice homey feel to it, framed pictures on the walls and it smelled amazing. Not that Arthur would admit any of this, not even on his death bed.

The wallpaper was pink behind all the framed pictures and some artwork done by children, they looked like utter rubbish, so he figured they were painted by Merlin at some point or another. The counter was a light blue color and Arthur suddenly wondered if the whole place was designed by Barbie. There was a little Chinese cat on the blue counter that waved one paw and had a plate with a cupcake on the other, it was stupid, but strangely cute at the same time, Arthur would never admit that either.

DeBois was nothing like this. It had a bit more woodsy theme, like a cottage and was equally as homey feeling. (Even more so, actually.) It had wood panels for wallpaper and one whole wall was a bookshelf, filled with any book you can think of. Ygraine bought them all off Ebay and Craig's List for cheap. There was also a fireplace, for when its winter and the customers wanted to sit cozy by a fire.

Arthur felt more at home there, he felt like an outsider standing here, like it was his first day of school again and he was just waiting for Merlin to come out and call him a prat. He looked out of the front store window, longingly at DeBois across the street. There was a couple outside right now, wondering why the door was locked, Arthur thought of making an excuse about wanting to go over there and serve them, but thought better of it when Hunith opened her mouth again.

"Oh, you know, business is great," she grinned, a bit showy, looking around her store. "Got another wedding on Saturday, fourth one this month, couldn't ask for a better turn out. We do make some marvelous cakes here."

"Sure you do," Ygraine nodded, with a tightened smile. "How is your-"

"Course we make many wonderful things here, like tarts and pastries, everyone 'round town is always talking about it, asking me to send them this and that," Hunith was glowing with gloat at this point. "I swear I haven't the time to do anything anymore, I had to hire on three new bakers."

"That's lovely," Ygraine said flatly. Arthur checked, and his mother was definitely scowling. He smirked. Hunith didn't seem to notice though, or if she did, she didn't care. Or maybe was glad about it, Arthur thinks it is the latter.

"How's your coffee house, still staying afloat?"

Arthur had never seen Ygraine so angry, not even with his father, before their divorce.

_**XXX ** _

For the next two months all Ygraine did was read cook books, but none of the cookies or pastries she made were any better than usual. Arthur was force fed so many different things he didn't want to see sweets again for weeks. She had tried her hand at wedding cakes too, only one couple ordered a cake, with blue and pink flowers. Ygraine had misread the order and gave them blue and yellow flowers instead, and felt so bad about it that she gave them a full refund, plus the cake, that tasted a bit like gingerbread. Arthur had no idea how she managed that.

She decided after three months of trying to outdo Hunith with baked goods, that she would go back to her roots, which was coffee and came up with something called The Cinnamon Twist and The Pink Lady, for girls, or blokes, if they so fancied. Business was booming, as it should be.

Arthur was glad to help out every afternoon, it pushed off his homework and he would rather spend time with his mum than be alone at home all the time. Just like his mother, he had almost grown up here, it felt like a second home. His friends took the piss every chance they got though, coming by to see if he wanted to go to the park and play footie or go hang out at one of their houses. Sometimes he wanted to, but then he looked over, across the street, at the line forming outside of Sugar and Spice and declined, he was going to bring in as much business as he could for his mother.

Arthur felt just as exhausted as his mother did every night when they got home from the shop, while his mother would start her day early in the morning at the coffee shop, Arthur would be at school, learning useless shit he didn't need to know, because his life was already planned. He was going to take over DeBois, maybe change the name to Pendragon, if he so fancied, and put Sugar And Spice under. He would stand outside, possibly with a very nice beard, and laugh as Merlin packed up his things and drove away, never to be seen again.

It was a beautiful dream, he had it almost every night, he wanted it so bad. More than the time he wanted a puppy.

Arthur wasn't the best in school, his friends teased that he was a bit dumb, but he wasn't dumb, he just didn't give a fuck. His mother never had time to harp on him about doing school work and he liked that, he took advantage of it and didn't bother doing it most days. Which lead him to fail miserably. Which now, lead him to being in the library after school hours, cramming for a test the next morning in English. God, he hated English, mostly because he had that class with Merlin. Merlin, with his overwhelming annoyingness and who thought he was so bloody bright, answering questions when the teachers asks them, like you are supposed to do that. If you have one ounce of cool in your body, you know damn well that you are not.

"Need some help?" he was asked and he looked up so suddenly that he hurt his neck. His eyes widened when he saw Merlin standing there, hands clutching the handle of his bag that was over his shoulder. _Not a fucking chance_ , Arthur thought. "Are you studding for the English test? I'm pretty nervous about it," Merlin continued, nervously moving from foot to foot, like he had to pee. _Yeah right,_ Arthur thought, _Mr. I'm So Bright I have to Wear Shades, as if he's worried._ "We could study together?"

"Study with the enemy?" Arthur said out loud, by accident, but he was quite sure he would have said it anyway. Merlin frowned.

"You know, we don't have to hate each other, just because our mothers are-"

"No, I think we do," Arthur stopped him. "You probably wanted to feed me the wrong answers so I failed the class, don't think I'm not on to your game, Cane!"

"Why are you always such a fucking prat?" Merlin snapped at him, looking a bit red faced, like he was super angry or embarrassed, Arthur thought perhaps both. Angry because he had been caught being a wanker and embarrassed because he should be!

"I don't know, why are you so spineless?" Arthur fought back, shrugging off Merlin's comment. Merlin dropped his bag then, looking close to tears, or to ripping out Arthur's hair, not that he could, he was a bloody toothpick.

"Ugh, god, why do I even bother with you?!" Merlin demanded. "Why do I even try to be your friend?!"

"Don't know, don't care, but do stop…please."

Merlin scoffed. "Hah, you know the word please, I'm shocked."

"That's because my mum raised me with class, unlike your mum, who fucked around once and ended up with a retard baby."

Arthur was suddenly pushed out of his chair then, something bony and rather brittle on top of him, hitting him. He almost laughed, sending his fist into Merlin's jaw.

They both ended up with detention for two weeks. It was worth every minute.

**_ XXX _ **

"You have got to stop fighting at school, Arthur," his mother warned, as she put ice on his lip. "If you don't stop, I'm going to have to punish you."

"What are you going to do, ground me from the coffee shop?" he retorted, spiteful. His mother never punished him, he didn't like the idea of it.

"Maybe I will," she said, with the same level of concern. He rolled his eyes and pulled away from the steadiness of her hands, looking away. "I'm just worried, Arthur…"

"It's fine."

"I don't believe that for a second."

He jumped off the back counter then, surprising her a bit, he headed toward the back door, ignoring her as she asked where he was going. He walked to the small park just down the street, sitting on top of one of the picnic tables and ran his tongue over the cut on his lip, The bloody taste stung his tongue and he winced.

He hadn't been in a fight with Merlin this time, funny enough, he had been in a fight with the idiot's best mate, Will, who thought that any of this was his business, the little fucker. He came off worse though, bruised ribs, Arthur laughed at the thought. Luckily, he had gotten off school grounds before any teachers caught him, he thinks Will was busted though and that both pleased him and angered him, because surely the weasel would tell them who he was fighting with.

Arthur had gotten detention three times this last month, just for fighting, all of the pervious times had been fighting Merlin, who couldn't fight to save his ass. Even so, the principle, the stuffy asshole he was, said if he caught Arthur fighting one more time, he was going to expel him. Now if Will told he would be fucking booted out a school. Arthur rubbed at his face with his hands, his mum would kill him.

He heard footsteps on dried grass and looked up, defensively. But it was only his friends, Leon, Percy, and Lance. They all sat around him at the table, without saying anything.

"Gwen just told me what happened," Lance said, after a moment of them just sitting there. "I told the lads."

"How does Gwen know?" Arthur asked. Gwen, a very sweet girl, whom Arthur might have snogged once, but her heart eyes were very much set on Lance. Who, with dark hair and a perfect body for a fifteen year old, was a bloody dream boat. He wished them the best, if only they would stop being so stupid and just get it on already.

"She's friends with Merlin," Lance shrugged, tapping his fingers on the wooden, red table. Of course Gwen was friends with Merlin, she was friends with everyone. "I guess Merlin is pretty pissed about it."

"Who cares?" Arthur shot back. He wanted Merlin to be mad, because Arthur was mad.

"You know, Merlin really isn't that-"

"You better not finish that sentence, or we're finished!" Arthur glared as Lance so hard that Lance pulled back, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry," he commented, after a few seconds. Arthur shot him another glare, this one much less deadly, and turned back to the nothing he was looking at before.

"What you need is something to take your mind off all this," Percy said then, and the others agreed quickly. "Gwaine's got some stuff, we could go over to his tonight and get pissed."

"What do you say, Arthur?" Leon asked, placing a gentle hand on Arthur's back. He nodded. Maybe getting completely shit-faced would make him feel better.

**_ XXX _ **

Pleasantly high and mostly drunk, Arthur still didn't feel any better. He was angry, but it was a different kind of angry, before he had been violently angry, ready to punch someone. He just felt spiteful now, like he wanted to get Merlin where it hurt, where it hurt the most.

Percy was out cold on the floor by Arthur's feet, snoring logs. For the biggest of them all, he handled his drink (and his 'chocolate,' according to 1975,) horribly. Leon was watching the telly and Lance was sitting next to him, on the phone with Gwen, flirting plainly. It seemed only when he was completely pissed, did he have the balls to make any moves.

"God, fuck that Merlin," Arthur said, because he should be enjoying this, he should be laughing and acting stupid, but instead he was mad. Gwaine nodded from in front of him. The two were sitting in the bay window Gwaine's mum loved so much, Arthur wondered how much she would love it once she found out that's where Gwiane hid his pot and cigarettes. Under the cushions.

"He needs to pay," Gwaine said, dangerously, before swigging at his beer. "Kicking his ass isn't working, he needs to be shown whose better."

"I'm better," Arthur retorted and Gwaine nodded. It made Arthur smile at bit. "What did you have in mind?"

Gwaine was very well known for the pranks that he often pulled on people. The lads had spent all of last summer having a prank war. Arthur was on Gwaine's team for a reason, they had won after turning the others hair green for weeks.

"Fire," Gweaine shrugged, so causally Arthur didn't understand. "Set the bloody place on fire!"

"You mean…?"

"Sugars, yeah," Gwaine nodded. This might possibly be the worst idea Gwaine ever had but in the moment Arthur thought it was great, his drunken brain telling him this would help him, that Merlin would learn his place then. Fire, _of course_!

"Yeah, alright," he agreed.

Two hours later, with their mates all snoring, Gwaine and Arthur snuck out, into the garage and Gwaine pulled a rag from his back pocket, pouring gasoline all over it from the containers that fill up his scooter any other day.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Arthur asked, as he followed him down the sidewalk. He felt a bit fuzzy, like his brain was up in the sky, flying around him. That might be because they had taken another hit before they left, but he still thought this was a pretty bad idea nonetheless.

"Chickening out?" Gwaine chided, and the bad thoughts left Arthur's not so properly working mind.

Being that it was after midnight, no one was out, and it was a bit eerie on the street, he looked over at DeBois coffee shop as they stunk behind Sugar and Spice, he thought their shop looked pretty lonely and that was a rather fucked up thought. He pushed it out of his mind and looked back to Gwaine, who jiggled the handle on the back door and it popped open. He smirked up at Arthur; he was a bloody criminal mastermind.

"Light this," Gwaine told him, holding the rag in the air by its tip. Arthur pulled a red lighter from his pocket and took a few goes at it, his fingers just as high as the rest of him was. He finally got the blaze going and let the flame touch the rag. It lit instantly and Gwaine chuckled, throwing it inside the building.

"Fuck you, Merlin!" he said as he shut the door again, smirking back at Arthur like he just did the greatest thing in the world for him. "Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah," Arthur nodded, chasing after Gwaine, as he ran up the ally.

_** XXX ** _

When Arthur woke up, he was lying across Leon and Lance's knees and felt something very uncomfortable in Lance's lap. He jumped up so fast that he tripped and landed on Percy, who let out a huff and then continued sleeping. He staggered up and nearly puked from all the moving he was doing, his eyes were all fuzzy and he still felt the uncomfortable thing on his thigh and, oh yeah, it was just a lighter. He laughed and headed toward the bathroom.

He freshened up in the bathroom, took a quick shower and tried to remove all of the smoke and alcohol from his clothes by using some of Gwaine's horrible aftershave. It was Saturday so he was heading over to the shop, to help his mum out. There was no reason to go home, his clothes weren't that dirty. Twenty minutes later, he left all his sleeping friends and headed down the sidewalk to DeBois.

As soon a he reached the street though, he knew something was off, the road was blocked by barriers, and people were crowding around. He passed the barriers without notice and headed down the street, all of the shops that he passed were closed, and that was very odd for a Saturday afternoon. But something odd was clearly going on here, he worried for his mum so suddenly that he started running.

He stopped dead in his tracks, moments later, DeBois was fine, and his mother was nowhere to be seen but he suddenly just knew she was fine, she was fine because across the street, nothing was fine over there. The entire front of Sugar and Spice was black, the windows were broken and firemen littered the street. Two big firetrucks on, but not being used. The fire was out, the flames looked like they had been huge too, most of the building was charred and from what he could see, everything inside was melted.

He heard crying from somewhere and he turned to his left to see his mother, well there she was, safe and sound. She was clutching on to Huntih, who looked as if she might have just staggered out of bed, and was crying her eyes out, body shaking with hard sobs.

Arthur stepped forward, but stopped again, feeling that uncomfortable thing on his thigh again that just turned out to be a lighter and _Oh god_ , his heart suddenly came up and lodged itself in his throat. _Oh god, oh god…_

His lungs suddenly shivered up and stopped working; he had to sit down on the sidewalk before he fell over. He looked up at the charred building across from him and he did this, _he did this!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I don't think I ever mentioned it, but their ages go like this; Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Leon are all 14. Lance, Gwen and Percy are all 15. In the next part they will be older. The first group will be 16 and the second will be 17. And I know, Arthur is a bit of an ass in the last and this one you are about to read. But he's better in the next part. Enjoy!)

Guilt was covering him like a blanket, snuggling him into the shame bed that he was now laying in. Sweat was forming on him the guilt squeezed so tight, was so hot. It was June and the heat was increasing, but not enough to make sense of why he was so hot, he felt like he, himself was on fire. He scrubbed at his face with his hands, itched at his eyes.

He got up, because he couldn't just sit there anymore, on the sidewalk, it was like everything was eating at him, he had to do something, to move. Maybe run.

He could hear what Hunith was saying now, as she cried into his mothers shoulders. "My whole life, ruined," she was saying. "How will I provide for my child?"

_Her child_ , the reason Arthur had done this, so surely Merlin was somewhat to blame, if he wasn't so insufferable maybe Arthur wouldn't have listened to Gwaine and wouldn't have…

Somehow, Arthur knew that was wrong.

But where was Merlin? Why wasn't he here?

He couldn't stand there anymore and went toward the coffee shop. The smell of burnt wood and grit didn't make itself known until after Arthur walked inside and didn't smell it anymore. With all that happened and with the drugs and drink still lingering in his blood, Arthur nearly collapsed with the weight of it all. He leaned against the counter for support, head down. He swore he would never drink or do drugs again, ever!

The door bells chimed and he looked up, half expecting the police to be there, to hall him away. It was what he deserved. But it was only his mother.

"Horrible, what happened, isn't it?" she asked, and he swore, she knew, she just knew. He must look guilty; he must look like a common criminal in her eyes. He wanted to cry.

"Yeah," he managed to get out.

"Whoever did this to those poor people is sick!" Ygraine said, nearly in a shout, and Arthur _felt_ sick. She walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. "The police think it was a hate crime." It was a hate crime. Arthur committed a crime. "Some silly fool who takes this damned rivalry too seriously."

_I did it, mother, I did it and I'm so sorry_! It was on the tip of his tongue, verging on coming out, she looked so angry; he didn't want to make his mother angry. "But isn't this good?" he said instead and she turned to look at him so fast, with the most disbelieving stare Arthur had ever seen. "Good for our business I mean, with them…out?"

"That was their livelihood, Arthur Pendragon!" she bit back at him, disapproval heavy in every word. "Hunith has no way to bring any money in, to provide for Merlin." She took a to go cup from under the counter and sighed. "Sometimes you remind me of your father so much."

It wasn't a complement, it never was, but somehow it felt worse this time, so much worse. That would be how his father thinks, and maybe Arthur did think like his father, he was _his father_ after all, it wasn't his fault, was it? It wasn't Arthur's fault that his father was a cruel business man and maybe Arthur would be just like him, if anything it was his mothers fault, for having children with that man in the first place, or for never teaching Arthur better.

Ygraine made Hunith a cup of coffee and headed back toward the door then. It was obvious she was annoyed with her son, with the way she didn't say anything else, or the way her face was scrunched up, that said it all. Arthur concluded, she had every right to be mad at him, and if she really knew what he had done…she would probably ship him back to London, to go be cruel with his father. It was no less than he deserved.

"Where…" he started, without thinking too much about it. His mother stopped and looked back, raising an eyebrow. "Where is Merlin?"

"He had been here before, he was so devastated that his friend, Will, took him home," Ygraine said, troubled, before walking back out. The bell rang and Arthur felt like it rattled his brain.

Merlin was devastated, Arthur should be happy, this is what he wanted, to _hit Merlin where it hurts_ , but it didn't feel good. It was the worst feeling in the world.

_** XXX  ** _

The rest of Saturday went by quickly, which most of it Arthur was sick in the bathroom for, he had the strongest idea it had nothing to do with the drinking and smoking he had done the night before though. He woke up at four in the morning on the loo floor and staggered to his bed, where he spent most of Sunday, alone in the house.

The coffee shop was closed; all of the businesses on the street were closed, while the police investigated the fire at Sugar and Spice's. But Arthur knew, his mother was with Hunith, because that was the type of woman she was. Ygraine, kind and compassionate. Ygraine, who lost her sister and parents in a fire. That was why they were living there in the first place, why his nan was in a urn, because there wasn't enough of her left to have a funeral and proper burial.

That suddenly made Arthur feel even more sick.

He hadn't talked to any of this friends since the fire and didn't really want to. Gwaine had called once, he angrily almost answered the phone that time, he wanted to tell him off. Because this was his fault too, it was his idea! Leon and Lance called too; Arthur just didn't feel like talking to them.

On Monday, he had to go back to school and he didn't want to, he felt like the shame and guilt was visible and even though his mother didn't seem to notice it, he felt like any one could, if they really looked. He was a walking criminal, free to go about and do whatever he wanted, to set more fires on innocent bakeries, when he shouldn't be allowed to do anything.

He walked into school expecting the worst, but no one paid any attention to him, just went about their day to day lives, like any other time he walked into school. There wasn't a big, red light over his head that said; CRIMINAL IN THE AREA PROTECT YOURSELF, it only felt like there was. He sighed and walked to his locker, just like any other day, just like any other person.

He just needed to calm down, he told himself, people get away with this stuff all the time. The police weren't going to find out it was him, if he just lay low and act normal. His pep talked worked through his first class, maths, and nearly ten minutes after that too, when he was on the way to the loo. But after that it completely faltered and fizzled out in his belly, where the guilt and shame came back tenfold.

He had heard crying coming from the loo and when he opened the door he stopped dead, seeing Gwen, (in the blokes bathroom, nonetheless,) holding a crying Merlin in her arms. They both looked up. Merlin, the bloody fucking asshole, didn't even have the decency to pull himself together or to stop whimpering. Gwen looked pissed suddenly and shooed Arthur out of there.

He heard a faint. "It's okay, love, I won't let him bother you today."

He felt like shit, utter shit and he blew off his other classes, heading outside to the bleachers were he sat and felt his heart slowly fall out of his throat and break into five hundred little pieces. He wasn't even being overdramatic, it literally felt like that. He was overpowered by the guilt and shame and all of the other bullshit he had been feeling for the past two days.

"Hey, you bloody stranger, what the fuck are you doing out here?" came Gwaine's voice and he choked on his spit, fighting back the urge to punch Gwaine in the face. He came staggering up the steps and sat a level lower, on the bleachers, looking up at Arthur with question. "What's with you?"

"What's with me?" Arthur asked, in a loud whisper. "We ruined peoples fucking lives!"

"You wanted to mess with Merlin..." Gwaine shrugged and Arthur felt his broken heart drop to his stomach.

"You don't even care?!" he seethed. "How can you be so fucking heartless?"

"I'm not heartless, alright?" Gwaine shot back. "I get it, we fucked up, but we can't get busted and we can't fix it, so shut the fuck up!"

Arthur nodded and felt stinging behind his eyes, and it suddenly felt like his eyes were underwater while the rest of him burned in hell. He sniffed and looked away from Gwaine.

"Don't you start crying on me, you complete girl!" Gwaine yelled at him, openly and loudly, and Arthur looked down, suddenly very interested in his left arms sleeve. He blinked back the burning and tried to take a deep breath.

"We are the worst human beings alive," Arthur told him. Rubbing at his eyes, because they felt so uncomfortable and so ready to flow big ass tears, he hadn't cried in years and suddenly he felt overdue for a cry.

"Nah, there are some people who commit murder," Gwaine said, and Arthur could tell he was shrugging and probably trying to make himself feel better more than anything else. Arthur gulped and took a sharp breath.

"We could have killed someone."

"But we didn't."

They argued a bit more, about whether or not they could have killed someone, it was all in vain really, to keep them talking, because if not they wouldn't probably be speaking, but hitting each other, or be friends anymore, at least not for awhile. And then, Leon showed up, patted Arthur on the back with a knowing but understanding look, and whisked Gwaine away. Arthur headed toward the coffee shop, it was the first day it had been open in two days, so it was going to be busy, Arthur assumed anyway.

He was going to listen to Gwaine, the complete useless toad, and try to stay cool, they _had_ to stay cool. But it was really hard when he could see across the street at the burnt mess that was the Sugar and Spice bakery. He could remember clearly how he had lit the gasoline-drowned rag and watched as Gwaine threw it inside. He hadn't known this would happen, he should have known, but he didn't. He wouldn't have done it if he did, or at least he hoped he wouldn't have.

It was like the building was taunting him, making him itch and fidget as he made peoples orders. Most of them were talking about the fire and they didn't know, it felt like they did, but they couldn't know that it was him, that he had made a mistake and he was so sorry. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom, about evening time, when it all became too much for him again.

He leaned against the cool wall and slid down until his ass hit the hard floor. He thought of how disappointed his mother would be in him, thought of how evil he was, thought of how Merlin was crying in the blokes loo and this should have felt good, that should have made Arthur happy and then he thought of how wrong that was, of how big of a bastard he was.

He didn't realize he was crying until a choked off, gasping sound came from his lips and then suddenly he felt the wetness on his face. He tried to make himself stop once and then gave up, covering his mouth, and let the tears fall openly, the shame and the guilt suffocating him in the small bathroom.

It was a week before he stepped foot in the coffee shop again.

**_ XXX  _ **

Arthur sat at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, it was the last week of school, thank god, he was so tired of going this year. And luckily, he hadn't been expelled, miracles do happen. His mother was fiddling around the kitchen, grabbing things, and bits of old papers, from the cupboards, Arthur had asked her what she was doing a few times before, but she ignored him, so he continued eating his cereal.

She finally sat down and let out a huff, "Hunith decided to close."

This made him chock on his cereal a bit, he let the spoon drop out of his hands. The last two weeks had been much better for Arthur, he could stand seeing the burnt building of Sugar and Spice without wanting to be sick and the only time he felt the guilt biting at him, was when he walked in the blokes loo at school and heard Merlin crying in one of the stalls. He swore the wanker was doing it on purpose. Another great reason to be done with school for three months.

"Don't they have money saved up?" he asked, picking up his spoon again. This _wasn't_ going to bother him. But it already was.

"She does, but it is for Merlin's uni fund," Ygraine explained, letting out a troubled sigh. See, Merlin, he was always the problem.

"So what?"

"Some of us don't have rich fathers who pay into a trust each month, Arthur, she can't afford to spend it."

"Doesn't Merlin have a father?" Arthur asked. Everyone has a father. It's how you get made, Arthur didn't fancy having _that_ talk with his mum again.

"He died when Merlin was a baby."

"Oh…"

Arthur was shooed from the house soon after that, and waited on the front steps of his house until he saw his friends coming up the street. Leon, Gwaine, Percy and Lance, and today Gwen too, which was odd, she didn't normally walk with them. But with how she was hanging on Lance's arm, Arthur supposed he understood the sudden change.

"…of course he's completely heartbroken," Gwen was saying as Arthur jogged up to them, getting a pat from Percy and Leon both. He wondered for a split second what Gwen was talking about, but then he figured he knew already. "He's scared he's going to have to go live with his Uncle Gaius in Sweden. He doesn't want to leave his mum, though…"

"I hear Sweden's nice," Gwaine commented and threw a look toward Arthur, probably trying to get back up on this idea, but Arthur only shrugged. "Swedish girls are probably hot."

"Merlin isn't the kind of boy who cares much about girls," Gwen said. "Freya, you know the earthy girl, she tried to get his attention, but he wasn't interested."

"That's because by earthy girl, you mean smells like cow ass!" Gwaine argued.

"What the fuck, mate, you made out with her!" Leon shouted, Gwaine laughed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Yeah, he hadn't been snogged all night, real desperate times," Percy chided.

"I must be properly kissed at least once a day or my vide is shot."

They reached the school soon and they all split up, going off to different classes. Arthur got through maths fine, he had gotten a good grade on his final and was doing an inward happy dance as he went back to his locker. But his happy dance ended when he saw Gwaine standing against the lockers.

He and Gwaine hadn't been getting on the best, since the whole setting a bloody building on fire thing. Arthur really didn't know why, they should be in this thing together. But the things Gwaine said annoyed him, it seemed to have affected him so much less than it did Arthur, he thought that maybe it had to do with Gwaine's personality, but it was still upsetting all the same.

"What?" Arthur asked, as he walked up, Gwaine was smirking.

"We'll finally be rid of Cane, yeah?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question. Arthur shrugged. "I thought you'd be excited?"

"I am," Arthur commented, throwing his maths book in the locker and pulled a English book out. Honestly, he hadn't really thought about the fact that if Merlin moved to Sweden, he would be gone, gone for good, (probably.) Arthur didn't know how to feel about this. He had spent too many years hating Merlin, so much energy on it, he would have to put that energy into something else now; maybe footie. "It will be pretty good, yeah, 'bout time that bastard got lost."

"Now you think torching the place was a good idea?" Gwaine asked, in an undertone, leaning closer to Arthur.

"No, that was still a terrible idea, the worst idea you've ever had," Arthur told him, quickly. "I'm still haunted by it, by the way."

"Panzy ass!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Making out?" a voice taunted and both Gwaine and Arthur jerked their heads in the direction of Will, the fucking asshole. "Of course you are," he winked and continued down the hall, weaseling through the crowd of people.

"Can we get rid of him too?" Arthur asked.

"Just tell me what of his you'd like to burn down."

School was just basically reviewing now, so the teachers could annoy you all over again, with the same material, just for a kick in the ass, as you walked out of the door. That's how Arthur saw it anyway. After school he headed to the coffee shop and walked in, the little bell chimed. He breathed in and smelled the familiar sent of coffee, but something else mixed with it.

He ignored it and continued behind the counter, saying hello to Mrs. Hudson, who always came in Thursdays to order a latte. He hadn't seen his mum yet, which was odd, normally she came out to greet him when he came in after school. She was probably just busy. He rounded the wall to the back and saw her tiny desk in the far corner empty. However, the strange smell got stronger now and he turned to look at the ovens. _Oh please, god, don't make me be force fed more sweets_ , he thought, because there was a batch of cookies in the oven.

The back door jerked open and Arthur readied himself, about to tell his mother that he had to go…anywhere but here, to fetch…anything that wasn't a gross cookie. But who walked into the back door wasn't Ygraine, wasn't any of his friends, or the French girl who worked here two years ago as an after school project. It was Merlin.

"What the actual fuck are you doing here?!"

Merlin looked a bit surprised, and had some sort of powder in his dark hair. "I work here now," he said, biting down on his lip as he looked back at Arthur. "Surprise!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

_** XXX  ** _

"You have got to be kidding me!" Arthur shouted, for what felt like the hundredth time. "How could you do that?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do…" his mother shrugged, this was the second time they had the same conversation, as they stood in their kitchen. "It is partly our fault anyway, I was doing the right thing."

"How…h-how is it our fault?" Arthur asked, stuttering a bit. _She couldn't know it was him, right?_

"We never put a stop to the silly rumors…"

"There weren't rumors, mum, it was a rivalry, why do you always deny it?"

"That _rivalry_ ruined Hunith's life!"

"Fine, but you didn't have to give her a bloody job at our place!" Arthur argued. "That's basically being a traitor!"

"That's enough," Ygraine said, sternly. "I will not hear anymore about it, I feel in my heart I have done the right thing and nothing you will say, Arthur, will change my decision."

"I'll quit," he said, as a last stitch effort. "I won't work with Merlin, I'll quit working there."

"I seriously hope you don't mean that, Arthur," Ygraine stopped, as she was leaving the room, and looked back at her son, hurt. "If anything, that sounds like the words of a traitor."

Arthur was left to stand there, not as angry as he was before, but still plenty upset. He couldn't stand the thought of working with Merlin every day. He stalked off to his bedroom and sighed. W _hy did his mother have to be so kind?_ He wondered, as he lay down in his bed.

In the morning he didn't bother getting out of bed, even though he had school, he had finished all of his tests, he really didn't have to go. He knew his friends would take the ultimate piss out on him, if they found out. But there was no way they wouldn't, they were going to find out. Everyone was going to find out, the DeBois Company was going to look like such fools. He swore his mother had no sense of business at all.

He was forced to go to school by his mother anyway, and he had only been five minutes late, to his chagrin. He didn't even bother going to the last glass of the day, he just headed out to the park. That and the bleachers were where Arthur does his best thinking, and he really needed to think.

He supposed there was no way his mother would fire the Cane's without something serious happening. Maybe Arthur could take some money from the register and say Merlin took it? He could even plant it on Merlin…maybe put it in his jacket or in his backpack.

He stopped then, wondering when he had become a criminal mastermind like Gwaine.

He walked to the coffee shop after a bit; he didn't appreciate the bell dinging as he walked in and saw his mum and Hunith hunched over the front counter, scribbling things down on pieces of paper. His presence went ignored and he headed to the back, where, no surprise, Merlin was baking something.

He threw himself in Ygraine's office chair and watched Merlin put on a pair of red oven mitts. He must have noticed Arthur looking too, because he turned around and looked back at him.

"I still don't like you," Arthur commented, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why?"

"Hm…because you've not only infected my school and my life, but now my place of work too!" Arthur shot at him, glaring. Merlin was so stupid.

"It's not _your_ school, I was here first!"

"So, that's how you're going to play it?" Arthur asked, glare deepening. "That you were here first?"

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin countered, placing red oven mitted hands over his hips. Arthur stood up from the chair and shrugged.

"Maybe that you're sorry for being so useless?"

"Are you just trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Maybe…"

"I don't have time for this, I have cookies in the oven and have to frost all these!" Merlin told him, turning to a tray of cookies. Arthur didn't like that his clear and obvious bit of anger was being ignored now. He walked over to Merlin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I have interrupted Lady Merlin and her cookie baking time."

"Bite me."

"I'd rather jump off the roof."

"No one's stopping you."

"Actually I think I'd rather push you into oncoming traffic."

"I'll haunt you."

"I bet you would, you're a troll like that."

"Gawr err!"

"What the hell was that?"

"Troll for _'I think you're a bloody git.'_ "

"You are such a fucking idiot!"

"Some people think that's cute."

"I don't know who would think you were cute, you're kinda ugly and have big-" a freshly iced cookie was shoved into his mouth then, and he growled, taking a bite out of it. He ignored how good it tasted. "Fuck you!"

Merlin turned to look at him, with a smirk. "No thanks, not right now."

"What? Oh god…shut up!"

Merlin laughed.

"You are a complete troll," Arthur told him, walking back over to the desk and sitting down, eating his cookie.

_** XXX ** _

Ygraine and Hunith were getting along swimmingly, like there had never been a feud between their families. They sat at one of the small tables in the coffee shop for the third day in a row and scribbled on bits of paper. Arthur had found out two days ago that these were recipes Hunith had lost in the fire, they were rewriting them. Merlin was always in the back cooking something or another and Arthur would mostly just stand around, helping a customer every so often.

He did wonder how come they got on so well and he and Merlin couldn't? He realized that it might be slightly his fault and that his mum wasn't probably going to fire them anytime soon, and that might also be his fault. If he hadn't agreed to torch their bakery with Gwaine, maybe, (most defiantly,) none of this would be happening. He figured that he had better make the best of it.

He walked to the back and saw Merlin dipping a cookie into a bowl of black stuff. "Is that chocolate?"

"Yeah," Merlin commented, offhanded. Arthur nodded, feeling awkward, as he came to stand next to Merlin.

"Um…" he muttered, looking at the palms of his hands and his watch, everything that wasn't Merlin. "So, you wanna show me how to do that?"

"Why?" Merlin replied, setting down that cookie and picking up another, dunking it. Arthur sighed.

"Because?"

"No, sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because you think baking is for girls, it's just a waste of my time and I don't really fancy you taking the piss."

"I won't take the piss, and alright, yeah, baking isn't just for girls. Alright?"

"Fine," Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to Arthur. "I'll teach you how to make sugar cookies."

"Okay."

Arthur thought he was doing pretty good, he listened (as hard as that was for him,) to what Merlin told him to do. Add flour, sugar, and two eggs. He mixed it in a bowl. Merlin stood next to him and made humming noises every so often. It was irritating

By the time Arthur put the cookies in the oven he felt pretty confident. It's not like he never helped his mum cook a cookie before, it's just most of them tasted badly. When the oven dinged he pulled them out and they smelled good. He grinned at Merlin and set them on the counter. Merlin, who had been sitting in the office chair now, came over and gingerly picked up a cookie, bringing it to his lips. He took a bite and…

"These are shit!"

Arthur was offended. "What the hell do you mean?"

"How many eggs did you put in?" Merlin ignored Arthur by asking a question instead. Arthur didn't remember at first, he glared.

"Two…I think."

"I said one egg," Merlin took another bite of the cookie. "Did you add two sticks of butter?"

"No!" Arthur argued. Merlin looked dumbfounded and dropped the cookie on the counter.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" he asked. "I said; three cups of flour, one egg and a teaspoon of baking powder, two sticks of butter and-"

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled at him, how the hell was he supposed to remember all of that? Angry, he stalked over to the fridge and pulled out two sticks of butter, walking back over to Merlin and threw them at him. "There are your fucking two sticks of butter!"

Merlin looked offtened for a split second, before he nodded and walked over to the fridge himself, pulling out a carton of eggs. Arthur's eyes widened. "And here let me count how many eggs you needed," he said, pulling out an egg and lodged it at Arthur. He dodged it and it hit the ground, smashing all over the floor. "Here's a few more!"

Merlin threw three more eggs at him and one hit Arthur in the knee, "Knock it off!" he shouted, walking over to Merlin and pulling the carton out of Merlin's hands, with a bit of a struggle. "Let it go, Merlin!"

He did, but not without grabbing one last egg and smashed it over Arthur's head, as he tried to walk away. Arthur paused, egg running down his neck. He turned back to look at Merlin and glared. Merlin grinned.

"That's it!" Arthur yelled, looking around desperately for something to dumb on Merlin. He settled for the flour jar and walked over to it, Merlin didn't even try to stop him, he just stood there and smirked. Even when Arthur came back and poured the contents of the jar over his head.

Merlin's head was completely white, flour running down him like a stream. Arthur felt pretty proud of himself, until Merlin started laughing and shook his head like a dog, getting flour everywhere.

"Flours running down my shirt," he commented, wiggling around a bit.

"You deserve it," Arthur shrugged, not really sure what to say to that. He had thought Merlin would be mad. But he just looked amused. Merlin clucked his tongue then and ran his hands through his hair, before running them through Arthur's as well. He almost backed up, almost asked him what the hell he thought he was doing, but then he didn't and he started to laugh too.

"We have to share! We're coworkers now!" Merlin told him, marveling at the handy work he did on Arthur's hair. It felt all messed up and a bit itchy now. "You look great, best I've ever seen you for sure."

"You look ridiculous," Arthur commented. "You look like an old guy."

It was true too, Merlin's hair looked completely white and the only bit of flour that was still on his face, wrapped around his lips and made it look like facial hair. Merlin laughed and pretended to stroke it. "That means you're gonna have to clean this up, us old folk can't get around so good."

"Not a chance, grandpa."

"Oi, these teens today, so disrespect!"

Arthur laughed, he didn't really know what was happening anymore, but decided not to question it either way.

_** XXX ** _

Arthur walked down the sidewalk toward the park, where he would be meeting his mates. He glanced to Merlin, whom was walking next to him, he looked a bit nervous.

"Calm down," Arthur told him.

"I'm completely calm."

"Yeah right," Arthur rolled his eyes.

They reached the park and walked over to the field where they normally played footie. His mates were all standing around in a circle and he noticed Gwen was there too. He was oddly happy about that, it seemed so was Merlin, who let out a slight sigh of relief, as they continued walking.

"Hey," Arthur said, as they reached the lads. They all looked over at the same time and their mouths fell open, all but Gwen's that is, who walked over and hugged Merlin. Merlin, in all honestly, looked like he was about to pee his pants. ( _He probably had many times before, he looked like the peeing himself kind_ , but Arthur thought this and pushed it away quickly, he wasn't going to be like that anymore.) Gwaine looked the most offended, gasping at Arthur and pointing like Merlin was a ghost.

"Merlin's going to be hanging out with us today, alright?" Arthur asked, but not really, it wasn't a question. Lance nodded first, with a happy smile, and then Percy and Leon, they all looked please about it. Arthur turned to Gwaine then. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Gwaine nodded. "Alright…let's play footie, you girls!"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stood there, looking around the blank countertops and still clean and unused appliances, they wouldn't be like this for much longer, Arthur smiles at the thought. He looks down at the boxes on the blue and red tiel floor and rolls his eyes. It's ugly and doesn't really match, he wants to change them to something nicer, but he's no interior designer, far from it in fact. He was a sixteen year old who had no sense of style in his own clothing choices let alone knew what a place of business needed to look nice, or what the consumer might like. Even so, he thinks the red and blue are ugly together, really, really ugly.

"What are you standing around for?" his mother came in from the stairs behind where he was standing, he looked back, hands going to his hips, he had been moving boxes all day long and he was hot and tired.

"Oi, I was taking a break," Arthur told her, rubbing a hand over his face and pulled a tired expression, trying to convey how very worn out he felt. His mother looked less than concerned.

"When you're done being lazy you've got to go back and get the last of the boxes," she explained, carelessly, as if carrying heavy cooking erumpent from the old store to the car, driving it to the new store and carrying it into said store was a piece of cake, or fun at all…for that matter, which it wasn't.

"I better get something good for this," he muttered, heading toward the door, a new bell already in place, made jingling noises as he pushed the glass forward and walked out.

"A good meal and a job well done!" his mother's voice chased after him and he rolled his eyes, not bothering to comment on that. His mother wouldn't even be cooking the meal, it will probably be Hunith, because if it was his mother who decided to cook _the 'good' meal_ , then, in all honestly, Arthur would rather eat his own shoe. Which, at this point, probably smelled like a fourteen year olds armpit, Arthur would know…he used to be one. (Not an armpit, a fourteen year old.)

Arthur got into the car and drove the three and a half blocks to their old place of business. He parked out front and didn't bother turning off the engine in the car, he wouldn't be too long. He looked across the street, at where a once lively and then burnt down Sugar and Spice used to be. It had been rebuilt and was a flower shop now, the lady, Vivian, who owned the shop was a bit of a pill, but her son was alright. Being several years younger than Arthur, they really didn't mingle much, but they have played ball in the park once or twice, and he was a cool kid. As far as kids go.

Arthur walked into the Debois' for the last time, he hoped anyway, and the bell rang, somehow not as brightly as the one at the new place did. There were still a few things littering the counter and an open box sitting in the middle of the walkway between the counter and the wall.

"I told you all before!" came an annoyed voice. "The coffee maker is gone and I wouldn't sell you anything even if it wasn't!" an annoyed and possibly irate Merlin came from behind the wall and then he faltered, seeing it was Arthur, his anger dissolved. "Oh…I thought you were more annoying people trying to get one last cuppa."

"But you wouldn't sell it to them, would you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, with a raised eyebrow and a smile he was trying to fight away.

"No," Merlin said pointedly, frowning. "They've been driving me crazy; they act like it would kill them to drive three blocks more to the new place…idiots." Arthur laughed at that. "What? I'm serious; everyone's all sad, acting like we'll never be heard from again."

"People take their coffee and baked goods seriously," Arthur told him, walking over and examining the last few things on the counter and in the box. "Are you about done here?"

"Mhm," Merlin mumbles, anger once again leaving, as he turns around and runs to the back, shouting next. "Can we stop by the house before we go there? I want to make sure I got all my stuff."

"I _suppose_ we can, if we really must…" Arthur says, acting like it might actually kill him to sit in the car a few extra minutes to go over to Merlin's old house.

"I am so sorry to inconvenience you," he hears in reply, and any normal person might even think Merlin was actually serious and actually sorry, but Arthur knew him too well for that. He came around the corner with a toaster under his arm and was smirking at Arthur, in the irritating way Arthur didn't like, but really didn't mind that much. "I wouldn't want to break your new dream car."

"Forget it," Arthur contoured. "I'll just charge you for patrol."

"You are so generous," the sarcastic tone that was laced in Merlin's voice was not lost on Arthur and he rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms and leaning against the counter, Arthur enjoyed the fact that someone else was working right now, not just him. Merlin then threw the last few things in the box and shut it, pulling tape from his pocket to seal it.

_ **XXX** _

Back in the car now, with the last few boxes in the boot, weighing his car down. He ignored how sluggish it was driving now. Merlin sat in the passenger side, bobbing his head to the music playing through the speakers. Arthur wasn't sure, but he thinks it's Taylor Swift playing, Merlin likes Taylor Swift…Arthur doesn't understand why.

He could only imagine the ultimate piss Gwaine would take on Merlin if he found out, the idea made him laugh a bit. Before long, the song had ended though, and Merlin turned the radio back down.

"Are you sad to be moving?" Merlin asked, turning to look at Arthur as he drove. For his part, Arthur only shrugged, he hadn't thought about it much.

"Not really, my family has had the same shop forever, I guess that's why people were freaking out at you," Arthur said, Merlin nodded, Arthur could see him out of the corner of his eye. " But I don't care about it. How 'bout you?"

"No," Merlin smiled, Arthur also caught that from the corner of his eye. "My dad died in that house, I'm happy we're leaving, it'll be good for my mum."

"Hm, I hope," Arthur agreed, things going silent in the car now. That is, until Merlin switched the channel on the radio and the same damn Taylor Swift song boomed through the speakers again.

They arrived at Merlin's soon to be old house and Arthur stopped outside, not bothering to turn off the engine this time either, or get out of the car for that matter. He grinned at Merlin's irritated glare as he got out and headed up the pathway. There was no reason why Arthur had to do _more_ work. _No thank you!_

By the time Merlin had returned Arthur had been sitting there ten minutes and absentmindedly tapping his foot to the same god damn Taylor Swift song. Merlin jumped back into the car and, by now, his glare had turned into a grin, throwing a small box in the backseat.

"There's a floorboard in my room that I used to hide things in," Merlin explained, even when he didn't have to. "And I used to keep my favorite things in there, like a ball Will won me and a diary."

"A diary, huh?" Arthur smirked, dirtily, switching his car into gear and started down the street.

"I wouldn't look in there if I were you," Merlin warned, even though he looked pretty happy about this fact. "I wrote some nasty things about you."

"You probably wrote how much you love me," Arthur commented, smugly, turning right and heading back passed where the coffee shop used to be. His mother still had to go back and sign papers to the new owner, but Arthur was done there, all the boxes (and Merlin,) collected.

"Not even close!" Merlin was saying now, chuckling deeply. "I mostly wrote about how much I hated you and how much if you got ran over by a train I wouldn't be sorry."

"Ow, gee thanks," Arthur commented, pretending to be wounded by his words. "I never wrote anything like that about you in my dairy…I wrote worse," he lied, because he never kept a diary, but he had _done_ worse, so it all evened out. That thought made him sober and frown.

"I don't doubt that," Merlin said, but he was smiling. "You prat."

Arthur continued on to the new shop and drove around the corner, to the driveway that was behind it, he stopped a good few inches away from where there was a garage, right next to his mum's car. Merlin got out first, grabbing his small box in the backseat and disappearing up the stairs that would lead him to his new house. Arthur rolled his eyes, getting out of the car now too, being left with carrying the last of the boxes in, of bloody course.

**_XXX _ **

Sitting in the kitchen above the coffee shop, it already looked like Hunith had moved in and took over. She had always been a wonder in the kitchen, he thought maybe Ygraine would pick up a few tips, but her food never tasted any better. Arthur often wondered what Hunith did that his mother didn't. Some people are just natural cooks, he supposes, and then there was his mother…

After they ate Arthur was allowed off the hook from doing the dishes, not by his mother, who seemed to think lately, that her son was her own personal servant, but by Hunith. Who, in turn, forced Merlin to do them, while she and Ygraine chatted at the kitchen table. But Arthur wasn't any fool, he charged from the room so fast after who would do the dishes was announced, before Merlin could give him those sad puppy eyes and force him to do the dishes with him. Arthur was sad to say that has happened more than once. Once you let Merlin in, he doesn't leave, and he could really make your life miserable.

The place used to be an Inn, (and then a Bed and Breakfast, and then a pub for a number of years and then nothing at all, until Hunith and Ygraine decided to buy it,) so there wasn't a flow like in any normal house, just a hall and a series of doors. If you went up the stairs from the shop and opened the door, the door to your left would be the kitchen and the door to your right, the sitting room. If you came in the back door, from the driveway, the door to your left would be Merlin's new room and to your right, a bathroom. Merlin has a small bladder, at least that's what Hunith says, so Merlin likes to be close to a bathroom. Of course, Merlin denied this, but also turned bright pink and then red, so Arthur knew he was lying.

Arthur deiced to go into the living room and sit on the sofa, the room was mostly unpacked, the only thing left was a big box that was labeled DVD'S in Merlin's horrid hand writing. Hunith had already set up her numerous trinkets in a row on the fireplace, making it feel homier. It had actually been her idea to buy a place that had a live-in over top, so that way if someone tried to (Arthur cleared his throat when she mentioned it,) start a fire or break in, there was a big chance they would get caught.

They had just had someone break in in November, before the serious talking about moving shop came into play, none of them knew, except Merlin and Arthur, that it was actually just Gwaine who was high and hungry at four in the morning one night. But the boys were tightlipped about it and agreed that it was a good idea. And it was a good idea, now Arthur didn't have to go out of his way to pick up Merlin or get a good meal, now it was just above the place he worked.

Merlin entered the room a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him, he looked around the room and smiled. He rubbed his dishpan hands together and came to sit next to Arthur on the sofa. Arthur looked over at him.

"Mum says this must've been the honeymoon suit, that's why we've got a fireplace," he commented, Arthur made a face at that. "That's weird, isn't it?"

"I don't really want to think about all the old and possibly….no, most likely dead people who have gotten it on in here."

"Because you're unromantic!" Merlin chided, shaking a finger in his face. "Honeymoons are supposed to be romantic!"

"You thought it too, don't even try to tell me that you didn't think it!" Arthur told him, waving a finger right back. Merlin pulled a face that was a mix between a smile and someone who smelled bad cheese. "See, asshole!"

"Bastard!" Merlin retorted quickly. Arthur rolled his eyes and then scanned around the room, kind of bored, he usually played video games or watched the telly while he was at Merlin's. But the cable guy hadn't been around yet, so no telly. "We could watch a movie," Merlin commented then, on the same page, obviously. "Or I could go try and find the Xbox, but I don't know where mum put it and let's not even mention the games…"

"A movie is fine," Arthur shrugged. He got up and walked over to the DVD box and pulled it open. He picked through a few of the movies and finally settled on a Harry Potter movie, he didn't know which it was, but it didn't matter, Potter was Potter. He tossed it over to Merlin and he, who hadn't been paying attention, let it smack him right in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Merlin declared, rubbing the cheek that now had a tiny red mark on it. "Asshole!"

"Well, you shouldn't be such a fucking idiot," Arthur shrugged and went to sit back down, Merlin delivered him a dangerous glare and got up, going to put the DVD in. "No one will be able to see the mark, it just flows with the rest of your ugliness."

"At least I don't look like a buttface," Merlin retorted, not even bothering to face him, just continued to struggle with the cords as he tried to re-hook up the DVD player to the telly. "When you talk it's like someone's farting out of your mouth."

Arthur laughed openly at that. Some might be alarmed at the way the two talked to each other, it seemed their mothers were from time to time, when they forgot they were around and started up with the banter. But it was just the way they talked to each other, sometimes how they communicated, however fucked up it was. Arthur actually enjoyed it most days, and he knew Merlin really didn't think he had a buttface.

"I'm beautiful," he commented, after a long moment and he heard Merlin laugh at this. "Don't be so jealous, Cane, jealousy doesn't suit you."

Merlin didn't comment, only made a loud sound of triumph, having successfully hooked up the DVD player. He put in the DVD, and then came back, and crashed into the couch next to Arthur.

It turned out to be Prisoner of Azkaban, one of Arthur's favorites, and he settled into the sofa, watching as Harry blew up his aunt. But just as Harry had reached Hogwarts the mothers burst in. Well, not actually burst in, but walked in and made Merlin jump, and he paused the movie.

"I'm heading home now," Ygraine said, looking over both boys on the couch. "I suppose you're staying the night, Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged. "I got my own car, if I want to leave I will."

"Sometimes I still forget," Ygraine laughed, turning back to Hunith behind her, who smiled and shook her head. "Well, don't stay up too late."

"It's summer!" Arthur complained.

"Even so, we have a lot of work to get ready for the opening and we need you in some sort of working order." Arthur rolled his eyes, as his mother blew him a kiss. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, mum."

She walked away and Hunith stepped forward, like they had been waiting in line to mother. "I'm going off to bed you two, behave yourselves."

_Behave yourselves_ , they shared a look between each other, sometimes it felt like the mothers thought they were actual four year olds and not both sixteen and not _that_ stupid. Both Hunith and Ygraine left then, shutting the door behind them and Arthur looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow. Merlin shrugged and resumed the movie.

"Which do you think is the hottest in this movie?" Merlin asked, some time later, as they slumped on the couch, half laying on each other, under one blanket. This sitting room was rather drafty, no wonder so much sex happened in here, they were searching for body heat.

"Um," Arthur thought about it, he had never really considered anyone _'hot'_ in Harry Potter, or anyone else, (outside of Harry Potter,) for that matter. "They're all thirteen!"

"So what?" Merlin asked, peaking from over the blankets to give Arthur a pointed stare that he could see even in the dark. Lights from the telly flashed over Merlin's face, making him look a bit ghostly and Arthur had to think about it for awhile.

"Hermione, I guess…"

"Hm…" Merlin said, and said no more, turning back toward the movie. But Arthur didn't like being put on spot so much.

"How about you, huh?"

Merlin didn't answer right away, Arthur almost thought he has fallen asleep and then, "Dumbledore, definitely…" he could hear Merlin giggle. "I mean, the flowing, gray beard get's me every time."

"It's pretty sexy," Arthur went along with it. "It's irresistible, really."

"It makes me hard just thinking about it."

Arthur laughed, feeling just a bit pervy at this point. "Shut up, Merlin."

_**XXX** _

Arthur woke up with feet nestled against his ass, wiggling toes and all. "Knock it off," he grumbled, pushing his rear back and trapped said feet to the sofa. The other person on the couch made a humming noise and started wiggling his toes again. "Seriously…stop it!"

"My feet are cold!" Merlin whined, kicking his one foot up and somehow managed to get it up the back of Arthur's shirt. Arthur just rolled his eyes and didn't bother complaining.

"What time is it?" Arthur decided to ask, instead, remembering his mother's words about having to be _'in some working order,'_ not that he really fancied getting up just yet.

"Eight," he heard Merlin mutter, and then whine when Arthur sat up. If he didn't get up now, he would end up falling back asleep. Merlin was always kind of whiny when he was tired, Arthur planned on just ignoring him, but did notice Merlin curling into a ball, stealing the bit of blanket Arthur had used.

Arthur stood up and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the hairs that were sticking up in the back, angry after the way Arthur had slept on them. He looked back at Merlin as he left the room, to find him cuddled up and in no hurry to get up at all; Arthur rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Good morning, dear," Hunith greeted him, when he walked into the kitchen; he sat down at the table and smiled at her. "Your mum has gone to finish up the paper work and then she'll be here." Arthur nodded his understanding. "I'm glad you're up, is Merlin still asleep?"

"If he's not, he's trying to be," Arthur commented, making Hunith laugh. Arthur was given a breakfast of eggs and toast soon after and then he and Hunith went down to the shop and started to unpack things. Arthur's mother came in about forty-five minutes later and looked a bit worried, calling Hunith with her, and they both disappeared up stairs. Arthur watched after them, annoyed, being the only one left to unpack...what was he, some sort of mule?

But then, only moments later, Merlin appeared from behind the door, looking puffy-eyed and sleepy. Arthur smirked openly at him. Merlin glared, blue eyes glossy with tiredness. Arthur didn't care, he pushed an open box toward him with his foot and continued pulling out all the gadgets that made up the coffee maker from his own box.

The mothers had been gone awhile.

"Do you know what they're talking about up there?" Arthur asked, looking over to Merlin, to see him sitting on the floor, laying his face on the box like it where his pillow. _Fucking lazy plonker._

"Legal stuff," Merlin said and Arthur nodded, turning back to his work. He was currently trying to pick up pieces of glass, the sad remains of a glass vase that somehow got broken in the move. He stabbed himself with a sharp bit of glass and hissed. "Do you need help?"

"No," Arthur chided. "By all means, Merlin, continue being lazy, I'm fine!"

"Okay," Merlin said, and Arthur didn't look, but he could tell Merlin was smirking. "Just let me know if you need anything…"

_**XXX** _

It only took one full day to get everything unpacked, and Arthur thanked god, because it seemed to take twice as long to pack the stuff. He was glad the whole moving thing was behind him, now he could properly enjoy his summer break. Or at least he thought he could, his mother seemed to have different plans.

"Look what I've got!" came his mother's voice, as she walked into the coffee shop, carrying a plaque in her hands. Arthur walked over first, while Hunith and Merlin lingered in their conversation about their relative that lived in Sweden, Arthur couldn't remember if it was Merlin's uncle or Hunith's.

He peered over the plaque in Ygraine's hands, while she grinned, turning it so it faced him. It was their new sign, with their new name. _Spiced Coffee,_ it read. It was a brown sign, with white letters and a white coffee cup, that had gold sparkles coming out of it. Arthur couldn't say he _loved it_ , but it was alright.

Hunith and Merlin seemed to like it though, because they both started ewing and awing over it as soon as they saw it.

Arthur was given the job to hang the sign up outside, because he was a mother fucking handy-man or something, while Hunith and Ygraine left to go shop for some tables. But Arthur wasn't the only one left to do work, Merlin was supposed to mop the entire floor, so with that, Arthur really wasn't sure who had the worst job.

As it turned out, there was a ladder in the garage in the back, so Arthur didn't have to go _all_ the way home to get the one there. He dragged it to the front of the building and climbed up it, dragging a screwdriver, a hammer, (just in case,) and the plaque with him.

Getting it up there wasn't as hard as Arthur thought it would be, the worst part was keeping it still while he screwed the screws into the right places. And then taking it off and putting it back on, because he had put it on backwards. He cursed himself.

It was a hot, sunny, summer day and Arthur was sweating by the time he finished with the plaque, he left the ladder against the side of the building and walked inside, to see Merlin mobbing away on the floor.

"How is Cinderella doing in here?" he asked, leaning against the counter with a smirk. Merlin straightened up his spine and glared at Arthur.

"Shut up."

Make me!"

Arthur got a mop in the face, all wet and slimy, dirty water going everywhere. He made a grossed out noise and Merlin laughed. But he wouldn't be for long, if he had anything to do with it. Arthur rolled up his sleeves and picked up the bucket full of water, advancing on Merlin.

"Arthur!" Merlin suddenly stopped laughing, eyes widening. "Don't!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Arthur asked, shrugging, a bit of water slipping out as he did. "You look a little hot, I wanna help cool you down."

"Arthur…" Merlin said, again, a bit breathlessly this time. "Put the bucket down…!"

"Hm…nah, I don't think I will."

"Arthur!" Merlin shrieked this time. But it was too late; Arthur dumped the bucket of water right over his head. Water ran down Merlin, completely soaking his shirt and pants too, he had water running down the bridge of his nose and it dripped into his open and silently screaming mouth. Arthur laughed.

"Cooled off now?"

Merlin was breathing and short huffs, mouth still open, hair flat to his head from the force of the water being dumped on it, Arthur just kept watching, amused. "I'm going to…" He trailed off and Arthur chuckled again. But it was cut short, but a failing thing in front of him and then Merlin was in his arms, rubbing himself all over Arthur's front, like a cat. _Like a bloody damn cat!_ Arthur was frozen, struck by the action, he didn't know what to do, so he did nothing.

"How about you, Arthur, are you cooled off?" Merlin asked, dangerously close to his ear, a bit of water hit Arthur in the neck and ran down his collarbone, slowly. _Oh, dear god…_

A "hmmhmm," made both of them jump apart, eyes wide, but it wasn't either of their mothers, no, it was a man. A tall, dark haired man, and Arthur barely recognized him, he hadn't seen him since he was ten. "It's nice to see you again, Arthur."

"Uh," Arthur muttered, looking over to Merlin, all wet and just as confused as Arthur felt. "What are you doing here, Uncle Agravaine?"

"I have heard from my lawyer recently that your mother sold part of the company, is this true?" Agravaine asked, eyes narrowing at Arthur.

"Uh, yes, she did…" Arthur trailed off, Agravaine glared. "She sold a share a few months ago."

"As you might not know, I too own a part of DeBois Coffee and I only wonder where my cut is," Agravaine stated, sending a nasty look toward Merlin. "I am owed it."

"Right, well," Arthur shuffled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It wasn't sold for any money, it was more a gift."

"Yeah," Merlin said, coming from Arthur's left. "It was a gift for my mum."

"This is business, you do not gift shares," Agravaine stated, throwing more nasty looks Merlin's way, but now, even more dark. He turned back to Arthur then. "Where is your mother? I would like to speak with her promptly."

"She's not here," Arthur told him, thinking that it was no wonder he never liked Uncle Agravaine, he was kind of a douche. "She's out table shopping with her co-owner."

Agravaine looked appalled. "Well," he straightened his red tie and took a step back. "Do tell her I stopped by."

"We sure will," Merlin said, before Arthur could agree. Agravaine made a sickened face at Merlin, like he had just insulted his mother's urn, not that he had given any help picking it out.

"Good day," he said then, and walked out.

_**XXX** _

Arthur's mother met with Agravaine the next day and his lawyers, and then her lawyers the day after that. But, so it seems Agravaine had given up his rights to the company and had given them all to Ygraine when she first took over, so he wasn't owed anything. Arthur was quite pleased about that fact.

He was even less keen on Uncle Agravaine than when he was ten.

Now he sat in the local mall's food court, with his mates, while Merlin went on about how he had never eaten a taco before. When Arthur had first introduced Merlin to his group of friends he had worried he wouldn't fit in, but how everyone got on swimmingly. In fact, Arthur was pretty sure they all liked Merlin better than him, which is alright…he supposed.

"What the hell do you mean you've never had a taco?" Arthur cut in, giving Merlin a look that said utter disbelief. Merlin shrugged, sipping on his coke.

"Some of us are not as cultured as you, Mister Universe," Merlin retorted, crossing his arms and pretending to pout. This only worked on Gwen, it would never work on Arthur, not ever. (Only that it did, a lot.)

"I've never had a taco either."

"Uncultured losers we hang out with," Gwaine muttered at this, shoving chips into his mouth like he were starving. He took a sip of his drink and burped. "You all need some class or I'm going to have'ta find some new friends."

"No one else will put up with ya, mate," Percy commented, patting on Gwaine's back, good-natured.

"Probably not," Gwaine grinned.

"Have you asked the boys about going to the fair with us yet?" Gwen asked then, turning toward Lance, who looked a bit sheepish, as he regarded the other boys.

"Not exactly," he muttered.

"That sounds like fun!" Merlin said, because he would. Arthur and the lads had stopped going to the summer fair when they were thirteen, because it was boring as hell.

"That actually doesn't sound fun at all," Arthur commented, Gwen glared at him.

"You are just no fun, Arthur Pendragon."

"It's actually his middle name," Merlin pushed Arthur in the shoulder and laughed. "Arthur No-Fun Gregory Pendragon."

"Your middle name is Gregory?!" Leon asked, mouthing the words in Arthur's direction, Arthur only shrugged.

"Aw, those two just share all their secrets with each other, don't they?" Gwaine chided. "Do you paint each others toesies and talk about boys?"

"Nah," Merlin shrugged, slipping his arm around Arthur's shoulders, rubbing the spot he had hit, lightly." Only on Fridays, the other nights we're usually plotting your murder."

"Well, it's always good to take a day off," Gwaine smirked.

"So!" Gwen said, sounding a bit impatient now. "How about the fair...?"

And that's how Arthur got roped into driving car-pool to the fair.

_**XXX** _

It was a tight fit. It was Lance, Gwen on his lap, Leon and Gwaine in the backseat. And then Arthur in the driver seat, Percy in the passenger side, (he was a big lad, he should count as two people,) and Merlin squeezed in the middle of them. The whole ride Merlin was elbowing Arthur in the ribs, not that it was his fault, but Arthur complained about it enough to make it seem that way.

When they finally got to the fair, which was an hour drive away, they all scrambled out of the car, after being cramped for so long. Arthur rubbed his ribs and Merlin at least had the decency to look sorry.

"Our entertainment, boys," Gwaine was saying, getting into the cooler that he had forced Arthur to put in the boot. He pulled up a case of beers and pulled one out, handing it to Percy, and then handed one to Leon and Arthur and Merlin, and then Lance and Gwen. "We'll need it, to deal with all the twelve year olds."

Gwen looked offended as Lance opened his beer and took a swig, he shrugged, smiling at her and she turned away, clearly annoyed. Merlin was struggling to open his, so Arthur opened his and shoved his bottle into Merlin's hands, Merlin smiled at him, in thanks, and offered him his bottle in return.

"No thanks," Arthur shook his head. Merlin frowned a little, but took a long drink from his beer and seemingly forgot about it.

They walked into the fair and Gwaine ordered food right away, of course he did, he was a bottomless pit. And Gwen dragged Lance on the fairest wheel. Percy played some strength game and won a giant purple teddy bear. He gave it to Gwen, as any gentleman would do, but not without getting side glances from Lance. But Percy slapped Lance on the back, giving him a winning smile and Lance laughed and proposed Gwen name the bear Percy, which Percy, (the guy, not the bear,) seemed to like a lot.

"Will you go on the roller coaster with me?" Merlin asked, after they had been there about an hour, and after he had drunk three whole beers.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Arthur said, completely sober, because he hadn't drank a sip and he never did. He took the half-empty bottle from Merlin's hand, he shook his head. "You're pissed, man."

"M'not!" Merlin fought, making grabby-hands at the bottle, like he were a toddler. It wasn't making his argument very convincing. "Plah-ease, please go on the ride with me, Arthur!"

Arthur couldn't really refuse that, now could he? He smiled to himself. _Why was Merlin such an idiot?_

"Fine," he agreed, trying to look as annoyed about this as possible. "But if you puke on me..!"

"I won't!"

And he didn't, just clutched onto Arthur's hand like they were riding to their deaths. He made little sounds of excitement and little laughing noises when a bug hit Arthur right in the face as they went down the first big hill. He couldn't be aresed enough to care about the bug though. It was fun.

By the time they exited the roller coaster, having gone twice, Merlin was cheering as he ran and dragged Arthur with him, because he still hadn't let go of him. Arthur didn't bother complaining. They reached their group once more and Merlin chatted to Leon about the ride, while Arthur, feeling a bit awkward about it now, slipped his hand from Merlin's, but he didn't even seem to notice, so Arthur went and took a seat at a picnic table next to Gwaine.

Gwaine was drinking his fifth beer.

"Want one?" Gwaine asked, knowing full well Arthur didn't, but they never spoke of why. Though, they both knew what it was.

"Nah," Arthur said, watching as Merlin waved his hands all around, making absurd faces like he did on the ride. Leon was nodding and smiling along with him. "Having fun?" he asked Gwaine.

"Yeah, yeah…it's not bad."

"Yeah, maybe we'll come again next year?"

"Probably will."

Arthur nodded, biting his lip. Merlin had moved on to Percy and was trying to steal the rest of his beer, Percy noticed and just offered it to him. Merlin grinned like he had just received a puppy for Christmas and brought it to his lips. Arthur sighed.

"So," Gwaine said, after a moment. "Did you see the hot blonde girl that followed you lot on the ride?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. He remembered no girl, blonde or otherwise, behind him. "I didn't see her."

"Shame," Gwaine said. "She had huge boobs." Arthur didn't care much about big boobs, so he didn't say anything. "Nice ass too."

Arthur didn't care about her ass either. "So, uh…" he trailed off, trying to think of what else to say that wasn't sexualizing some girl he hadn't even seen. "Nice weather we're having."

Gwaine laughed openly at this. "Oh, mate…"

"What?"

But he never got an answer, because Lance and Gwen were back, from wherever they had gone, and they were all off to the arcade.

_**XXX** _

Gwaine had blazed up on the way home, offering everyone a hit, so now Arthur was babysitting a bunch of idiots. The only one half-sane was Gwen. Who, even when a bit drunk, refused to touch any sort of drug. Arthur thanked god for her, and really wondered, what the fuck he ever saw in the stuff in the first place.

"Stop for food!" Gwaine was shouting and hitting Arthur in the head from where he sat behind, in the backseat. But Arthur refused. "STOP FOR FOOD, GOD DAMMIT!"

"I'm taking you home, you moron, I'm not fucking stopping!" Arthur barked back at him. Gwaine aimed a kick to the seat. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, I've made Daddy Pendragon mad!" Gwaine goaded, from the back. "I guess I've been a bad boy!"

Merlin giggled from his spot squeezed between Arthur and Percy.

Gwaine was the first to be dropped off; he flipped Arthur off, as they drove away, Merlin giggled again. Next Percy and then Leon. Lance and Gwen got out together, because they lived close and Gwen was sober enough to walk Lance back to his house, from where they were now parked outside of hers. That left Merlin, who once again, giggled, when Arthur pushed him over and into the seat Percy had been occupying. But Merlin only collapsed into his arms and ended up with his head in Arthur's lap as they drove back to the shop.

Arthur just ignored it.

Merlin was snoring by the time they arrived, Arthur shook him awake and pushed him off of his lap, Merlin looked a bit sad now, like he might start crying. And Arthur was really going to have to tell Gwaine to stop drugging Merlin, because Merlin wasn't the best with this stuff.

Merlin leaned forward again, like he had no balance at all, and lay his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Stay?" he asked, simply enough. Arthur frowned.

Yeah, okay," he agreed. "You just want me to help you up the stairs, don't you?"

Merlin nodded, looking up with a small smile. "I'm cheeky," he muttered.

"Yeah, you are."

_**XXX** _

In the morning Arthur woke up alone and that was odd, because he always woke up with Merlin tangled somewhere close and he didn't like it, it wasn't normal and just felt strange. Arthur got up and cursed, because his clothes smelled like they belonged on Gwaine. He continued to the kitchen anyway, hungry. There sat Merlin, looking miserable at the table. At least that explains where he was, but something told Arthur it didn't have anything to do with the hangover he was probably feeling.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, sitting down at the table, next to Merlin. He didn't like it when Merlin looked like this. Like a sick kitten.

"My mum went out last night," he said, looking over at Arthur for help. Arthur really didn't know what to say to that. "She didn't even tell me she had a date; it was like she was sneaking around!"

"So?" Arthur asked, his mother never dated, so Arthur never had this problem before, but he supposed he could see where Merlin was coming from.

"So!" Merlin retorted. "If I have to tell her everything, she should tell me!"

"Granted," Arthur nodded.

"I'm sixteen, I'm not a child!"

"Very mature you are, with your bunny slippers."

"Arthur, I'm serious!"

"I can tell," Arthur smiled, using his right hand to rub Merlin's back a little. Merlin smiled at him, but only slightly. "She should've told you."

"That's not even the worst part!" Merlin moaned, leaning over and shoving his face into the cove of Arthur's neck. Arthur just let him. "She brought him home!"

"Ew…" Arthur couldn't help saying, he felt Merlin laugh against him. "Who is the bloke?" Arthur asked then, once Merlin made a sad noise instead of a laugh. "Did you see him?"

"No, mum just came, told me not to come in her room until he was dressed."

"Ew…" Arthur said again, Merlin finally pulled back and gave him a look.

"I KNOW!"

It was at this point that Arthur started laughing, hard, because the whole thing was just so gross and yet funny for some reason. Merlin didn't even look offended, because he knew too, the whole thing was just bloody gross. But the laugh died away from Arthur's lips just as soon as the man, whom Hunith had apparently been with last night, walked into the room.

"Good morning, Arthur," Agravaine said, and both Arthur and Merlin's mouths were on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Merlin moaned out, covering his face with his hands like the Home Alone boy. Arthur was perplexed, he didn't know what to do. So he just watched Merlin freak out. Merlin looked pissed within a second after this, truly enraged, and even with their past, Arthur had never seen Merlin look like that. He got up from his chair and pointed at Agravaine like he were the devil. "You stay the hell away from my mum, you greedy bastard!"

Agravaine looked appalled for a second, before smiling, an oily smile. "What I feel for your mother has nothing to do with her share in my sisters business."

"You don't feel fucking nothing!" Merlin yelled, Arthur wanted to do something. But he couldn't, he had never seen Merlin like this, he just watched, transfixed. "One quick fuck doesn't mean anything. I swear to god, I will kick your ass!"

"How dare you speak to me like that, boy!" Agravaine countered, putting his hand over his chest like he was truly offended. Merlin went to charge around the table but Arthur found himself in that moment, and held him back by the shirt. Even if Merlin was sixteen Avrgaine had good lawyers and would probably sue, without a doubt. It was at this point, that Hunith walked in, looking worried.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"Well, mother!" Merlin yelled, face all red. Even his ears were turning red now. "You just had sex with the bloke whose trying to get steal all of our money!"

"Excuse me?" Hunith glared at Merlin. "I think you had better calm yourself down, young man, and watch your tone. Just know this, I already asked Ygraine if it was alright and she said it was fine with her."

"So, she knew too?" Merlin yelled, not watching his tone at all. "So did everyone know, and just decide to leave me out of loop?" He wrenched himself out of Arthur's grip and glared down at him. "Did you know too?"

"No," Arthur said, quickly. "I didn't, I would've told you and probably puked after."

"At least I have someone who actually cares about me!"

Merlin made a noise like he was being strangled and promptly ran out of the room then, pushing Agravaine out of his way as he did. Hunith looked at Arthur, eyes wide.

"What's gotten into him?"

"Can you blame him?" Arthur asked, quick to take Merlin's side. "You kept something really important from him and then you go and…go on a date with my uncle?" Arthur shook his head. "Not cool."

"Agravaine is a very kind man, Arthur," Huntih told him, gently. "I understand he might seem a bit rough around the edges, but he's really sweet."

Agrvaine was looking pompous behind Hunith and Arthur couldn't believe her words, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. "I'm just going to go check on Merlin."

_**XXX** _

Merlin and his mother didn't speak for a week after that. Alright, it was more like Merlin refused to speak to his mother, even when she tried a few times. Even so, she didn't stop seeing Agrvaine, which Arthur thought was a pretty dick thing to do to your son.

Hunith thought Merlin was being judgmental and rude.

While Merlin thought his mother was an idiot. Arthur could see his point.

Merlin, even after he started to speak to his mother again, he refused to stick around the shop much. When he and Arthur got off at three every day, Merlin always begged him to go to this place or another. And Arthur always took him wherever he wanted to go.

Today they were just driving.

"Hey, you wanker!" Arthur said, turning down the radio and stopping at a stop sign. "When are you going to get your driver's license so I don't have to drive you around anymore?"

"I don't know," Merlin shrugged. "I failed the course."

Arthur had already known that. "And why was that, Merlin?"

"Because me and Gwaine were getting high in the loo."

"And what did you learn from that?"

"Not to listen to Gwaine?" Merlin smiled, innocently at Arthur. Arthur smiled.

"Glad you finally learned that."

"I was thinking," Merlin said then, smiling innocently still. "Maybe you could teach me?"

"What do I look like to you, your bitch?" Arthur retorted, glaring.

"A little bit."

"Asshole!"

"Love you!"

Arthur had no idea what to say to that, so he slammed on the gas, driving away from the stop sign and swerved off to the side of the road. Merlin looked a bit shaken, but eyed Arthur intently all the same.

"Switch seats!" Arthur declared, knocking open his door and staggering a bit as he got out and ran around the car. Merlin had climbed over into his seat by the time he got in the passenger side. "If you wreck my car, Merlin, I will punch you so hard in the face your ears will fall off."

"Duly noted, Captain," Merlin commented, looking like he was about to make love to the steering wheel. "So, what do I do?"

"Bloody hell, how high were you?"

"Pretty high."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This was super long, and I don't know what happened, because nothing was even happening and I have so much more to go, so I guess it will be a 4 or 5 shot instead of a 3 shot. I hope no one minds too much! I actually really enjoy writing this, so, yeah!)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up and pay attention!"

"Bite me!"

"Don't make me-"

"If you two girls would stop flirting, and drive the bloody damn car!" Gwaine yelled from the backseat. Arthur whipped his head around from the passenger seat and glared at Gwaine.

"We are not flirting!" he barked, Gwaine snickered. But it was at this point that Merlin floored it and they were all thrown back into their seats. Fighting against the urge, Arthur turned and watched as they zoomed down the empty street, Lance, Leon and Percy behind them in another car. "Yes, we're ahead!"

"I told you!" Merlin commented, eyes focusing on the road. Merlin took a tight turn to the right and eyed the road hungrily. Arthur just watched him for a moment. The tip of his tongue was peaking out between his tight-lipped lips and his eyes were downcast, dark looking. Arthur looked back at the road, and saw the upcoming red light blinking yellow. Merlin zoomed under it and turned left.

In no time at all, Merlin jerked to a stop in front of the coffee shop and Gwaine rejoiced in the backseat, letting out profanities and praise all at once. Merlin looked over at Arthur, eyes still dark, breath coming out in heavy huffs. He jumped forward and Arthur felt his stomach clench a little, but then unclench when Merlin only threw his arms around him and yelled in his ear.

"Told you I'd beat them!"

Merlin let him go and got out of the car, to join Gwaine, who had gotten out of the car without Arthur noticing. Arthur just stayed there for a second though, letting the energy run through him, he felt it pooling where the clenching had been early and suddenly felt very dangerous, like he should do something really stupid. He took a breath and forced the feeling away before getting out of the car as well, to go rub it in Lance's face that Arthur's car had won, and was clearly better for that reason alone.

They all went inside after that, everyone thinking it would be just such a great idea to get high at this point. All but Arthur that is, no matter how electric he was feeling right now. He just sat there and watched them like he always did, and sprayed fabreeze after they finished smoking.

He was putting the sprayer back in the cupboard under the sink when he heard the door to the shop opening. He knew Hunith wouldn't be home, she was out with Agravaine, and after Merlin's first explosion, hadn't brought him home since. He walked out of the kitchen door and saw it was only Merlin himself, carrying a tray of cupcakes. He smirked knowingly at Arthur and went into the living room.

Arthur followed.

When they walked in, Lance was already asleep. He always fell asleep relatively easily after smoking. He was a lightweight, Gwaine explained once. But Arthur really didn't think so.

They were dropping like flies, first it was Lance and then it was Leon. Percy fell asleep with a cupcake in his mouth and Gwaine stayed awake the longest, next to Merlin, that is, who was licking the foresting off a green cupcake next to Arthur. When Gwaine finally fell asleep, head resting against the coffee table, Arthur rolled his eyes and turned on the telly.

"Hand me a cupcake," he muttered, after a few minutes of them sitting there. Merlin leaned forward and picked up one with blue frosting. Arthur went to grab it, but Merlin held it out of his reach. "What the hell?"

Merlin didn't say anything, just pealed the paper from it and brought the cupcake to Arthur's lips. Arthur fixed him with an uncomfortable stare, but Merlin looked back with those dark eyes from before. And Arthur caved. He took a big bite of it, feeling Merlin's fingers against his lips and frosting get on his nose.

Arthur went to wipe it off, as Merlin pulled the cupcake away, but he was stopped, by Merlin. Arthur gave him another fixed look, this one made of confusion. Instead of cleaning it off, though, Merlin leaned forward and licked the frosting right off. It was all wet and very tongue-y. Arthur couldn't breathe for a second.

"Merlin," he said, in a voice he didn't recognize, and it was _his_ voice after all, and that really didn't make sense at all. Merlin just looked at him with dilated eyes and Arthur felt that clench in his stomach again. "Merlin…" He said again, slower this time, a little more confused, because he didn't know what the hell was going on and Merlin was just _looking_ at him. It was driving him crazy. "Uh-"

Gwaine let out a mighty snore then and Merlin got startled, looking over at him quickly before back at Arthur and the moment, whatever it had been, was gone, just like that. Arthur could feel it disappearing. Merlin smiled, kindly at him, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

One thing about Merlin was, he was very affectionate when intoxicated.

** _XXX_ **

 

 

Arthur woke up to an annoying tapping and something wet on his neck.

 

He opened his eyes to be met with Leon's face, that explained the tapping and with a quick look to his right, found Merlin nestled against the sofa and Arthur. That explained the wet, or drool, rather. He took in a breath and felt his back popping, sleeping on the floor was really not fun.

 

"Me and the lads are heading out," Leon explained, in a hushed voice. Arthur nodded his understanding. "Call ya later."

 

"Cool," Arthur muttered after him, watching as he walked away. Arthur's arm was asleep under Merlin's weight and when he tried to move it, Merlin only made slight _hmmm_ noises and nuzzled closer. What was a guy to do? "Merlin!" He spoke, loud enough that it should wake him. Merlin whined and Arthur knew it had worked, thankfully. "I can't feel my bloody damn arm!"

 

He pulled it out and Merlin landed with a _humph_ on the floor. Arthur shook his arm as he stood up and watched as Merlin curled up in the space Arthur had once been in.

 

"You're like a cat, you know that?" he asked and Merlin nodded, a sly smile on his lips , but he didn't bother opening his eyes, or even to move further than he already had. Arthur grabbed the blanket from the couch and laid it over Merlin, gently. "There you go, you wanker."

 

Arthur left Merlin there to sleep and headed to the bathroom to freshen up and then went to the kitchen to try and find something to eat. He looked through all of the cupboards and the fridge before settling on eating some cereal right out of the box. He stood there for a few minutes, shoving little circles that tasted like cardboard into his mouth. He was debating on actually getting a bowl and some milk when he heard the back door open. He set the cereal down and walked out to the hall to see Hunith coming through the door.

 

"Where _have_ you been, young lady?" He said, loudly, but smiled playfully, to show her he was just kidding. She smiled at him but it was a bit forced more than anything. He frowned. "I was just kidding, I mean…you know, because parents always do that to-"

 

"I know, love," she said, she sounded rather sad. Arthur scrunched up his face in confusion and looked at her. "I bet you're probably hungry, I'll make you something," she said, after another second, before walking to the kitchen, which Arthur was standing in front of. When she got close enough she added, "Merlin still asleep?"

 

Arthur nodded and followed her. She looked around the kitchen as if she didn't remember where anything was at all, (and that was very, very strange for Hunith, so you could see Arthur's concern,) before she walked over to the fridge and blankly stared at the contents inside.

 

"What's the matter?" he finally asked. She looked over and acted like she just noticed Arthur was there.

 

"Oh, nothing…" she said, and Arthur was about to fight that answer, because it definitely looked like something. Until. "I had a fight with Agravaine is all…"

 

Now they were getting somewhere.

 

"What about?" he asked, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, watching as she pulled a carton of eggs out. He didn't expect her to tell him, people were like that, he expected her to make something up or just brush it off as no big deal. But she didn't, she rushed over, eggs and all, and sat down next to him, heaving a great, sad sigh.

 

"For awhile now Agravaine has wanted to have dinner here and I keep telling him it's best if he didn't, because of Merlin and such, but he's insisting," she explained, pulling loose bits of hair, as she looked at Arthur for what might be some help.

 

"Say no, Merlin would flip," Arthur told her. "He hates Agravaine."

 

"I don't see why, if I like him, why can't Merlin give him a chance?"

 

Arthur shrugged, because he didn't know. Although he wouldn't give Agravaine a chance either. Hunith sighed again, sadly and a bit more frustrated now and got up, taking the eggs with her.

 

"Either way," she said, once the eggs started frying. "Agravaine says it's my fault, that I don't know how to properly control my child. That I've somehow failed as a mother because-"

 

"That's the problem with parents," Arthur cut in, making her turn and look back at him, almost like he was about to insult her too. He wasn't. "And adults, they think that parents can control their children like they're dogs or something. But they can't, "he explained. "Kids start getting a mind of their own at like ten and sometimes younger, I was a late bloomer, I got a mind of my own at twelve, but that's only because I wanted to please my mum. And Merlin wants to please you too, he loves you more than anyone. But he's not going to bend his will so Avragaine can get what he wants, Merlin is allowed his own opinion and choice, he's not a dog, he's sixteen years old."

 

"I know that," Hunith told him, but this time with a hint of a real smile. "I just wish someone would tell Agravaine this."

 

"I'll give him a call for you."

 

She laughed and served him some eggs.

 

_**XXX ** _

 

 

"How about you, are you seeing anyone?" Hunith asked. They had been having a lovely conversation while Arthur ate his eggs, ranging from a number of different things and somehow to his mother, and her not dating anyone, to _this_.

 

"No," Arthur shrugged. "You think if I was, I'd be here so much?"

 

"Probably not," she laughed. "But how about fancying, do you fancy anyone?"

 

"No."

 

"No pretty girls at school?"

 

"I don't really pay attention to girls," he admitted, causally, because it was true and no big deal. He was busy a lot of the time, hanging out with his mates and helping in the shop. He didn't have time to look at girls. But it seemed Hunith thought he meant something else entirely.

 

"Oh…OH!" she was saying, making Arthur look over to her from his plate. Her mouth had formed an O and she was nodding. "Well, that's perfectly fine…does your mother know? Not that it's something that you can't tell. I mean, you can't tell, but you can _tell_ people if you desire to. I think it's great, does Merlin know? I do hope you've told him, I had a gay best friend in school, you know."

 

"Gay?" Arthur asked, eyes widening. "I didn't mean…no, I'm not gay!" he nearly shouted. "I just meant I don't really look at girls," he tried to explain, which really wasn't helping at all. "I mean, I just…don't care about girls…right now. In the future I will. Lots of girls!"

 

Overall, he didn't sound convincing at all, and she didn't seem to think so either. "It's alright, dear, it doesn't matter to me either way."

 

Arthur fled.

 

He found himself back in the living room, shaking awake Merlin, he batted open his blue eyes and smiled up at Arthur. Arthur didn't have time for that, he wanted to blurt out ' _Your mother thinks I'm gay,'_ that was the reason he came in here. But he just couldn't. He slumped on the couch while Merlin sat up and stretched.

 

"You smell like breakfast, I'm starving."

 

"Let's go somewhere today," Arthur suggested, before really considering the plan. He just didn't want to sit in the coffee shop for the next six hours thinking about how Hunith thought he was gay. He didn't have anything against being gay, or people who were gay. But he also knew what kind of treatment those people got in school, (not from him or his friends, but other heartless people,) and he really couldn't chance that getting around.

 

"Yeah," Merlin nodded, tuffs of hair sticking up places. He was smiling, though a bit sleepy. "Where to?"

 

"The shore."

 

"Okay. But first...breakfast!"

 

**_XXX _ **

 

After Merlin's breakfast, the two gathered up their friends and piled, once again, into Arthur's car. It was a tight fit, as always, and Merlin's elbow was in Arthur's rib again, but he took it with a sort of grace. Because, at least he wasn't in the shop with Hunith's knowing eyes on him.

 

About an hour and a half later, they reached St. Mary's Bay. It was a bit chilly for a summer day; the wind blew hard against their faces. Not a soul was there, which seemed to suit Gwaine just fine. Who went running down to the water, he reminded Arthur of an excited dog for some reason. Lance and Gwen went walking off, holding hands, and Leon and Percy went to find a place to put on their trunks.

 

Merlin was the only one who stayed, leaning against the car next to Arthur.

 

"Don't tell me you're scared of the ocean, Merlin…"

 

"I'm not," Merlin shrugged. "I just thought I'd stay with you. Besides, they're mental, the water's probably freezing."

 

They watched as Gwaine chased after a small wave and started stomping in it. Merlin laughed.

 

"Want to walk with me?" Arthur offered. After all, he had suggested the beach so that he could take his mind off things. What better way to do that than a walk? Merlin grinned.

 

"Don't tell me _you're_ scared of the water, Arthur," he teased. Which, made Arthur roll his eyes. He didn't bother to answer that and headed down the sandy bit of land. Merlin followed behind.

 

Up ahead a bit, Gwen and Lance were sitting on a bench, lips stuck together in what looked like a war. Arthur grimaced and looked back at Merlin.

 

"Sickening, isn't it?" Arthur asked, and Merlin shrugged. Which led Arthur to start thinking a little, which was exactly what he didn't want to be doing today. "Have you ever…?" He jerked toward the making out couple and pulled a face like he wasn't disgusted at the idea of Merlin kissing someone. Merlin smirked.

 

"Once…"

 

"Yeah?" Arthur encouraged him.

 

"It was Will…" Merlin was looking sad now, but Arthur couldn't quite mask his distaste. Merlin let out a sad little laugh, like he didn't quite mean it, but tried anyway. "I know you don't like him…"

 

"The feeling is very much mutual, and after the way he's treated you, can you blame me?"

 

Arthur had hated Will before, mostly as a side effect of hating Merlin. But now, Arthur saw how big of an asshole Will truly was and these days, Arthur would probably take a bullet for Merlin. Although, Arthur was starting to think that maybe taking a bullet for Merlin was going a bit too far…but yes, he probably would. He definitely would, he decided, looking upon Merlin's very sad, kicked puppy like face. Anyone who hurt Merlin needed to be punished. Maybe even Arthur himself, and without a doubt Will.

 

"I'm sorry," Arthur finally said. "I know it's because of me…"

 

"No," Merlin lied, smiling a little. "It's just that he thinks I'm a traitor or whatever…" Merlin took a breath. "And maybe I am, but I'd rather be friends with you. Our mums are happy and you're really not that bad…once you get passed the hard, pratty shell you've got."

 

"You still think I'm a prat?" Arthur asked, casually, grinning at Merlin's sad smile. It grew into a real, genuine smile and that's what Arthur had wanted.

 

"I'll always think you're a prat."

 

"Gee, thanks…"

 

"So, what about you, huh?" Merlin started again, wiggling his eyebrows. "Kissed anyone?"

 

Arthur rolled his eyes openly and headed over to a bench. Neither Gwen nor Lance had noticed them yet, and he doubted they would, they were rather busy at the moment. Merlin followed after him, looking eager. Probably waiting for a long list of people Arthur had kissed or a story about a fleeting fancy. He would get neither from Arthur though.

 

"Gwen," he said, finally, glancing over to the kissing couple once again. "She's the only person I've ever kissed."

 

"You kissed Gwen?" Merlin nearly shouted and Arthur had to fight the urge to cover his mouth. Merlin realized himself and when he spoke next, his voice was quieter. "You kissed Gwen?! When? Why? Does Lance know…?"

 

"It was before they started dating and I don't know if she ever told him," Arthur shrugged. "Probably not and I'm not going to." He looked toward Merlin now and he looked very invested. Arthur didn't get why, the story really wasn't very interesting. "I don't know why I kissed her, I just did, it was only one kiss and…it didn't really mean anything."

 

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "It didn't mean anything when I kissed Will either." He sighed then, "I just wanted to see what it would be like. Maybe if I kissed someone I actually wanted to kiss…"

 

"Maybe…" Arthur agreed. He watched Merlin look very perplexed for a moment before opening his mouth again, but it was at that very moment, Arthur's phone went off. "It's probably mum…" Arthur said, pulling out his phone and looking at the screen. However, it was not his mother, it was someone he didn't expect a call from at all. His father.

 

His father never called him, only on his birthday or on Christmas. And the last Arthur checked, it was neither. Merlin must have noticed the wariness in Arthur because he stopped looking like a kicked puppy for the second time, and started to look worried too.

 

"Who is it?" he asked.

 

"It's my dad…"

 

"What does he want?"

 

"I don't know, I didn't answer the phone yet!"

 

"Well, answer it already!"

 

So, Arthur did.

 

Uther was never a man of very many words; he got to the point and got on with it. Phone conversations were never more than five minutes long and if they somehow got to six, Uther seemed very annoyed about this fact. Business savvy and very viscous, Arthur was glad he left with his mum when he did. He used to want to be just like his dad, but now he absolutely hated when someone said he was like the man at all.

 

"Arthur," he said pointedly into the phone, just as soon as Arthur had muttered out a hello. "I have been thinking Morgana and I should take a trip up there, how is next week for you?"

 

"Uh…" Arthur trailed off. This sounded awfully like a business agreement. Arthur wasn't quite sure he was able to make those decisions quite yet, so he muttered. "You better ask mum…"

 

"Rightly so, I will speak with your mother and get back to you."

 

The line went dead and Arthur hung up, slowly. Merlin was looking concerned. "What was that?"

 

"My dad wants to come visit."

 

"You were on the phone for like thirty seconds…"

 

"My dad talks fast."

 

**_XXX_ **

 

 

Gwaine was like a dog, staying in the water all day and splashing around. Even though the water was cold, as Leon and Percy described plainly enough. But Gwaine still played all day. Now it was after midnight and they all sat in a tiny Inn. In a room Gwaine, Leon and Percy were sharing. Gwaine passed around beers no one knew from where he had found them, but they took them anyway. Arthur thought he might have stolen them.

 

Arthur was passed one and he popped it open, handing the bottle to Merlin. Merlin, who was already high as hell at this point, smiled and petted Arthur's knee, taking a long drink of the beer.

 

"He's like Sirius," Merlin said then, eyes wide as the bottle left his lips. "Gwaine's like Sirius."

 

"The star?" Gwen asked, from her spot on Lance's lap. Arthur figured those two would be leaving to go back to their own room soon, they wouldn't stop touching each other. And honestly, it was kind of gross.

 

"No, Sirius Black."

 

"Ohh!" Percy moaned, a fellow Harry fan. "Yeah, completely."

 

"Mhm," Merlin grinned, sloppily. "Arthur's like James."

 

"Why do I have to be James?" Arthur asked.

 

"Because you and him have so much in common," Merlin explained. "He used to be a bully and then he wasn't."

 

"Oh, thanks…"

 

"No, it's a good thing," Merlin assured. "Lance is Lupin and Gwen is Lily, I always sort of shipped that anyway."

 

"I think you have too much time on your hands," Arthur offered, taking Merlin's hand off his thigh, before someone noticed it there, besides Arthur, anyway.

 

"I'm offended, who's left but Peter at this point?" Leon asked.

 

"Frank Longbottom, and uhh…" Merlin's eyes looked a bit crossed suddenly and he yawned. "I'll get back to you on that."

 

"So, does that mean me and Lance are banging?" Gwaine asked, after a moment and after Arthur thought this conversation was over. "Because Merlin's talked about Lupin and Sirius… you know, banging."

 

"You stay away from my man!" Gwen retorted, tightening her hands around Lance's collar.

 

"You could be," Merlin shrugged. " I mean you bought Harry a Christmas present together…if that's not love…"

 

"That's cheepness, my godson deserves better!" Gwaine announced, loudly. "How could I do Harry like that?"

 

"You just spent twelve years in prison," Percy told him. "You don't have any money."

 

"Why do I feel like that's actually going to happen one day?" Leon asked, smirking over at Gwaine. "Just promise you'll plead guilty and take a lesser sentence."

 

"Can't promise that, mate," Gwaine shrugged. "I was framed!"

 

"Gwaine will be fine, just as long as he doesn't go near any curtains," Merlin assured, before yawning again and looking over to Arthur. "M'tired."

 

"Yeah, we should head to bed," Arthur said, standing up. He took the empty beer bottle from Merlin and threw it toward Gwaine. Who, caught it and binned it. "We have to drive all the way back home tomorrow morning."

 

"Nah, you do," Gwaine winked, before falling onto one of the beds. Arthur rolled his eyes and headed for the door, Merlin trailing behind. "Night, Potter!" Gwaine called after them. Arthur ignored him.

 

They went to their own room, on the trip there Merlin had  nearly fallen over twice and Arthur was just happy to get there and key into the room before Merlin passed out on him. However, the relief was short lived, when they walked into the room and there was only one bed.

 

"What the hell?" Arthur yelled, Merlin ran into him from behind, as he stopped at the entrance, staring into the room. Merlin made a huff noise. "I think we got Lance and Gwen's room…"

 

"Does it matter?" Merlin asked. "I don't care, I want to sleep and it's not like we've never slept close to each other before…"

 

"I guess…" Arthur shrugged. He didn't really know why the fact that there was only one bed bothered him so much.

 

"Is this because I kissed Will?"

 

"What?" Arthur turned around, to see Merlin looking like a kicked puppy for the third time today. But now, he looked like a drunk and high kicked puppy and somehow that made things worse. "Course not, I don't care who you've kissed. If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked."

 

"Good," Merlin smiled. Arthur nodded and headed into the bathroom. Truth be told, Arthur hadn't really thought about it much, it had been right before his dad had called and those thoughts were kind of lost after. But now, thinking about it. Merlin had kissed Will, so obviously that meant what? That Merlin was gay? Wasn't it the fact that Hunith thought Arthur was gay the reason he had brought them all up here in the first place? Maybe that was why Hunith wondered if Arthur had told Merlin yet…

 

And Arthur wondered why Merlin never told him this before now. Maybe he thought Arthur wouldn't like him anymore after, (it seemed that way,) or, maybe he never thought it was important enough information to share. And if he thought that then, so would Arthur. Really, why should Arthur care?

 

Returning to the main room, Arthur found Merlin already in the bed, tucked in like a little kitten. Merlin varied from kitten to puppy quite often. Arthur got into bed and within a second Merlin rolled and wiggled closer. He was a very affectionate drunk, Arthur already knew this. Even with the whole gay thing now, he wasn't going to let it bother him, it never had before. It wasn't really a shock that Merlin might be gay, maybe that was why Arthur hadn't reacted at all at first. And that was why he wasn't going to react now. After all, Arthur didn't care about gay people, he liked them even. He just wasn't one, that was all...

 

"Hmm…Arthur," Merlin said, in the quiet, and Arthur suddenly felt Merlin's very cold nose on his neck. "Arthur…"

 

"What?" he asked in return.

 

"Do you like me?"

 

"What…?"

 

"Do you like me?"

 

"Yeah, I like you," Arthur answered, and he felt Merlin's arms wrap around his middle. "Why?"

 

"I don't want to lose you, like I did Will." Arthur couldn't see him, it was dark in the room now, but he sounded so sad and Arthur felt his chest tighten. "I don't want to stop being your friend."

 

"You won't lose me or stop being my friend."

 

"You promise?"

 

"I promise," Arthur answered and felt as his mouth formed into a smile that he couldn't really fight off. He really wasn't sure he wanted to. Merlin hummed in his ear and fell quiet, leaching onto Arthur. Not that he really minded, not really. Arthur figured this would have probably happened even if they had two different beds. Merlin, after all, was very, (very,) affectionate when drunk.

 

**_XXX _ **

 

 

"Did you add enough flour?"

 

"Yes…I added enough flour."

 

"Did you add too much?"

 

"No," Arthur retorted, annoyed. How many times have they had the same conversation?

 

"You had to've done something wrong..."

 

"I didn't think they tasted bad," Arthur told him, picking up one of the cookies he had made and waved it in Merlin's face.

 

"You're cookies are shit…I'm only being honest," Merlin shrugged, with a smirk on his lips. And a gleam of innocence in his eyes, that really, didn't belong there right now. Not when he was disrespecting Arthur's baking for the umpteenth time.

 

"Maybe it's because my teacher is shit?" Arthur fought back. "Ever think of that?"

 

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "You're mum's pretty bad, better than you though…"

 

Arthur looked appalled, even though he knew Merlin was right. "I was talking about you!"

 

"Me?" Merlin grinned, as if Arthur was walking right into his trap, Arthur didn't like it. "Nah, I'm perfect."

 

"A perfect ass, maybe…"

 

"You think my ass is perfect?" Merlin gleamed. And, alright, maybe Arthur _did_ walk into that one. But even if he did, he still growled anyway, and proceeded to try and shove his (somewhat dry and not at all brick like,) cookie into Merlin's mouth. "No.." Merlin struggled, trying to get away. "Don't make me eat the death cookie!"

 

Arthur had him pinned to the oven and he was going to get that cookie in his mouth. If not only to shut him up, but because it was fun. "Eat the damn cookie!" Arthur argued, fighting with Merlin's tight lips with the cookie edge. "OPEN UP!"

 

Hunith walked by as this was all going on. "Play nice, boys," she said, offhanded as she went. His mother seemed to have distracted him at least a bit, and Merlin's relentless efforts to deny eating Arthur's cookie faltered and Arthur shoved the ( only slightly burnt) thing right into his mouth.

 

"YOUSONOFA-" Merlin yelled around it, spitting it out and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Arthur stood there, pleased with himself. Until Merlin grabbed a few of the cookies off the tray and smirked at Arthur, eyes dark. That bit of innocence from early; gone.

 

"Merlin…" Arthur warned, because he had seen that look before. He knew exactly what Merlin was planning. The doors chimes rang and Arthur saw the only escape. "There's a costumer, go see what they want!"

 

"No…" Merlin said, slowly and with too much determination. "Your mums out there."

 

"Merl-" But that was all he could get out before he had crumbs of cookie all over his head, and shirt…and the floor. "MERLIN!" Merlin rubbed the crumbs into his scalp like shampoo, just to be a smartass, as he pulled back, grinning proudly.

 

"I'll get you back for this!" Arthur warned. If it were the last thing he would ever do, he would do it. However, it was at this point that his mother called him. He gave Merlin one more death glare, before walking away and heading to the front. It was only his mother, and she had seen the brunt of their little…disagreements plenty of times before. It was nothing for her now, to see cookie in his hair. She would probably just give him her disapproving glare and tell him to do something. Like always.

 

But this time, when he entered the front, it wasn't his mother standing there, staring at him like he had just ruined her life, but also his father and sister, too. Arthur stared at them all, hand going up to the touch the crumbles of cookie in his hair.

 

"Ygraine, you're working the boy much too hard, look at the state of him," his father said, smugly, grinning at Arthur. Which was something his father shouldn't do, he looked like a toad when he did.

 

Morgana on the other hand, looked much too pleased about the cookie in her brothers hair, she looked him up and down, like she might not know who he is anymore. And Arthur thought, that she probably, really didn't.

 

He wasn't close to them, he decided, whilst staring at them. He hadn't even called his father, as his mother had requested, to see when they would be arriving. To be honest, he didn't really want them here, this was his mother's and his, (and Merlin's and Hunith's) place, not theirs. He knew they both disapproved of it, so why bother coming?

 

"Nice to see you, father," he said, almost bitterly, before turning around and going right back into the kitchen.

**_XXX _ **

Arthur didn't want to be doing this, he could think of so many other things that he would rather be doing. Like getting ran over by a bus. He parked his car and got out, heading for the fancy building and he felt himself calm for a second. Because he knew, just down the street Merlin was going through the same thing.

He walked inside and found that his father and sister were already sitting at a table, lit with candles and roses, Arthur thought that it was a rather disgusting sight to see. But he went along with it, walking toward them.

"You are late," his father commented, looking up at Arthur as if he might have just committed a crime, before looking down again. "I told you seven thirty."

"I had to drop off Merlin," Arthur told him, Merlin, poor Merlin, who was suffering through a dinner with his mother and Agravaine. Arthur would much rather be there with him than here, though, at least then they could be a team, and take down the bad guys together. Or, that's how Arthur saw it in his mind anyway.

"Since we've been here, you've spent more time carting that boy around than you have with us," his father complained. "Why doesn't the boy get his own form of transportation?"

"He can't afford it," Arthur shrugged. "He doesn't have a dad who gives him pity gifts."

This seemed to capture the attention of Uther, and Morgana, who were both previously looking at the menus, even as his father complained. They looked up, with matching raised eyebrows. Arthur noticed Morgana's smirk growing, but he ignored it.

"Well…" Uther said, slowly, like he was trying not to lose his temper. "You can always charge him fair in that case."

"Merlin's my friend, not a business agreement," Arthur shrugged, trying to take as many jabs as he could get. He didn't know where this sudden hate for this part of his family came from. Maybe it was years of his mother telling him he was just like this man, and he didn't want to be. Maybe it was that, finally, Arthur was seeing the man before him in his true light, he had all but abandoned Arthur, because he didn't fancy taking on a bum deal like a coffee shop. "Besides, Merlin's getting his license in a few weeks."

"You talk an awful lot about Merlin," Morgana said, suddenly, voice a sweet lie. Arthur almost forgot that they and been born the same day, they were nothing alike. His hair was light and hers dark. Eyes, blue and green that didn't mix well together. "Why is that?"

"He's my best mate?" Arthur offered, he didn't know why. All he knew was everyday there was Merlin, and he liked it that way. He didn't want to say that, so instead, he added. "He's kind of hard to shake off."

**_XXX _ **

Arthur drove down the street again, he sighed, pleased to know that his father and sister would be leaving the following morning, and there would be no more unsettling afternoons or annoying dinners. If he didn't see them for another five years, that would be okay.

Passing the restaurant Merlin was having dinner at, Arthur grinned, seeing Merlin standing outside. He slammed on the breaks, causing the driver behind him to honk, loudly. He ignored them, pulling over and rolling down his window.

"How much?" he yelled out. Merlin looked confused for half a second, cuddling a silver swan in his hands, before his face screwed up in annoyance and he glared.

"Shut up, prat!" he yelled. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Get in the car!" Arthur yelled simply enough. Merlin looked like he was thinking about it, looking over his shoulder once, before running around the front of Arthur's car and slid into the passenger side. "That bad, huh?"

"I hate him, I hate all of them," Merlin whined. "If they weren't making out or feeding each other, your stupid uncle was giving me dirty looks and asking when I was going to move out!"

"Hey, he's not my uncle," Arthur defended. "And _your_ mother is dating him, so…"

"Shut up, just don't…god," Merlin whined again. "They wanted us all to go back to the shop; they're probably going to get mad that I left."

"Or, they'll just go have sex," Arthur said, putting the car in drive and drove away from the curb. He wanted to be sick at his own words, yes, but that was nothing next to the noises Merlin was making now. "Alright, sorry…I mean they'll do whatever old people do that isn't sex…like cross word puzzles."

"I think you should stop talking," Merlin told him. "And then after that, you should kill me."

"Nah," Arthur said, taking a right, glancing over to Merlin, he was still cuddling the silver swan. "I have a better idea for you."

Merlin didn't ask questions, he probably knew where Arthur was going anyway. He kind of looked dead, Arthur was starting to get worried. Once they got there, Merlin just sat in the car, while Arthur got out. He headed up to the front door and was greeted by Gwaine's mother. He was allowed in and taken to Gwaine's room. Percy was there, in the room, sitting on the floor.

"Hey," Gwaine nodded, looking up from his video game only for a second, looking back before his man got killed. "What's up?"

"Merlin had a bad night," Arthur said, looking down at Percy, whom was bundled up in a white blanket. He looked like the abominable snowman.

"Top drawer," Gwaine said, offhanded, before yelling profanities at the screen when Percy's guy killed his. Arthur went over to the drawer, at least the one he thinks Gwaine meant and opened it. And sure enough, under some green stained socks, was what he was looking for. He headed for the door then. "Hey, Arthur…" He turned around to see Gwaine smirking at him. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Arthur didn't know what he meant, because Arthur didn't do _this_ stuff, Gwaine knew that and why, too. He almost said something, but then Percy started laughing, high-pitched and unlike he normally did, so Arthur just figured they were both baked and walked out.

"Leaving so soon?" Gwaine's mother asked, as Arthur was going. He stopped and shrugged.

"I just had to pick something up," he said. And it wasn't a lie, it was only that she probably wouldn't like what he picked up. She didn't seem like she wanted to press anymore and he thanked god, and walked outside. Running toward the car, quickly. Merlin was still sitting there, looking half-dead. When he got back into the car and shut the door, it seemed to jerk him to life a little bit, but only just.

"I just don't know what she sees in him, you know?"

"I don't know," Arthur agreed, pulling the baggy out of his pocket and shoved it into Merlin's hands. "Where do you wanna go smoke it?" he asked, putting the car in drive. "We can go anywhere."

"Agravaine's grave," Merlin said.

"That'd mean we have to kill him and that seems like paper work to me," Arthur joked. "I'll ask Gwaine to, I bet he'll do it."

"That kind of scares me actually," Merlin said, and then added. "The park."

"Gwaine's a scary bloke," Arthur said, driving the car in the direction of the park.

Once they were there, Arthur parked them under some low hanging trees, by the small lake they had there. Merlin rolled down the window, only an inch, or two, and started feeling under the seat for the lighter they had hidden there. Once he found it, he took the joint from the baggy and brought it to his lips to light it. Arthur just watched.

"You know, Gwaine says people just cook that stuff in food, instead of smoking it," Arthur said, a bit factly. "Like cookies and candies, and stuff."

"I don't know," Merlin took a drag from the thing. "That seems like it takes the fun out of it."

"That's what I thought," Arthur shrugged, taking his eyes off of Merlin's lips to lean back in his seat and look out at the dark sky. The car was starting to smell, so he put his window down a bit too, careful to listen for any visitors they may have here. Like the police.

When Merlin was finally relaxed and giggling about nothing in particular, the thing was nearly gone and Arthur had to take it from his hands and wrap it back up. Because, like this, Merlin is pretty useless, and couldn't do these things on his own. He went and threw the baggy in the trash, before getting back into the car and was met with Merlin holding the silver swan again.

"What's in there?" Arthur asked, as he started the car. Merlin looked down at the swan, like he had just noticed it was there and laughed.

"I don't remember," he admitted. "OH!" he said, suddenly, as Arthur was baking out of the spot he had gotten them in. "It's chicken. I was taking it home for you."

"Thanks," Arthur said, driving down the road once again.

"Yeah," Merlin said. "But now I kinda want to eat it…"

Arthur laughed, "Go ahead."

Merlin opened the swan up and pulled out a piece of chicken, taking a bite and making _mmm_ noises that bothered Arthur for some reason or another. And then he had a piece of chicken, that he was half sure had been in Merlin's mouth a second ago, in his face. He opened his mouth and Merlin shoved the chicken in. It tasted like lemons and garlic. Arthur swallowed it and looked over at Merlin to see him with chicken hanging out of his mouth and his eyes wide. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Feeling better?"

Merlin nodded, throwing the once silver swan into the backseat and leaned closer to Arthur. "You're so nice to me." Arthur didn't know what to say to that, so he didn't say anything. Luckily, Merlin started talking again. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Don't I always?"

**_XXX _ **

 

 

Merlin had dressed up for the dinner that night, more fancy than Arthur would ever try to be. He had worn a dress shirt and jeans that were a lot tighter than his usual wear. And right now, watching from Merlin's bed as the lad tried to struggle out of said tighter trousers, it was rather hilarious. Being high surely didn't help Merlin out and was probably most of the problem here. But either way, it was funny and Arthur wasn't about to help him even though he had asked twice.

 

The jeans were off finally, leaving Merlin in his boxers and the fancy shirt, that in the dark, looked more purple than maroon. He was staggering toward the bed now, all thought of changing lost on him after the struggle. Arthur moved over a bit, not worried about sharing a bed this time. This was home, this was their turf, and maybe that was it, the foreignness of it all, maybe that's what Arthur had been so freaked out about at the inn.

 

Merlin got into bed and curled up into the blankets, Arthur could feel his cold legs against the fabric of his jeans. Merlin's bed was pretty small, so there were pretty tight quarters. Not that Merlin ever seemed to mind that.

 

"You were laughing at me," he said, once he had turned into Arthur. Probably trying to suck up his heat. Arthur had been in the bed for quite a bit of time, with how long it took Merlin to get ready.

 

"Because it was funny…" he finally said, feeling Merlin's arms curl around him. He felt Merlin's cold nose on his neck and rolled his eyes at him. "You would've laughed too, if you saw yourself."

 

"You're mean," Merlin said, in a whisper that blew on Arthur's neck and made him move uncomfortably. "And a prat," he added, moving his cold nose to Arthur's jaw now, moving it there, up and down a little. "I don't like it."

 

"That's not my problem," Arthur retorted, letting one of his hands come to rest on Merlin's back. Merlin made a humming noise and trailed his nose back to Arthur's ear. It made Arthur gulp a bit and fidget in his spot.

 

"I'll make it your problem."

 

"How are you going to do that?" Arthur asked, feeling his insides tighten at Merlin's low voice. He had never heard Merlin talk like that before. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

 

"I've been thinking of a few things."

 

"Really? Don't hurt yourself."

 

"See..." Merlin whispered. "That's what I mean. Prat!"

 

"You should do something about it then," Arthur muttered, his voice rough. Because something strange was happening again, like on the night when Merlin and Lance had been racing. Arthur didn't feel like he wanted to do something dangerous though, or maybe he did, he didn't know. All he knew, was that the air felt charged around him suddenly, and thin. Very thin.

 

"You want me to?" Merlin whispered. And Arthur didn't know what he was agreeing to, but he nodded all the same. Merlin pulled back from him, using his hands on the mattress as support, to lean over him. It was then that Arthur noticed some of the buttons on Merlin's dress shirt were open, exposing his yet-to-be hairy chest, and Arthur suddenly wondered what that bit of skin would taste like. And it scared him, quickened his heart rate and air was stuck in his throat. He let it out, painfully, looking up to Merlin's face, for what might be comfort. He didn't get any.

 

Merlin was staring at Arthur, his lips more like, in a way that he had done the chicken in the sliver swan. But this, oddly enough, didn't scare Arthur. His own eyes traveled down to Merlin's lips. They were wet and inviting, and Arthur thought that maybe it was alright. For a minute, kissing Merlin would be okay, and when tomorrow came, he wouldn't want to. Because the whole idea of kissing Merlin was mad, completely mad. But right now, he wanted to, and that was alright, he told himself. That didn't mean he was gay, and it didn't mean that he fancied Merlin. Because he wasn't and he didn't, but just this once, for a second…maybe it would be okay.

 

Merlin's lips were so close now, he could almost feel them, but then again, he couldn't. Not yet, and he wanted to, so very badly, so very suddenly. "Do you want me to, Arthur?" Merlin asked again, and he could feel the whisper on his lips, the heat from it. All he could do was moan from it, as an answer, deep, in his throat, it sounded more like a growl or a whimper, which he would be ashamed of later. But for now, he hoped it just sounded like a yes to Merlin. A _yes. Yes, please, now. Right now!_

 

But then there was nothing, nothing and nothing and then there was a noise, outside of the door. It sounded like a man, shouting down the hall. "Arthur's car is outside, they must be asleep!" It was Agravaine. And then, Merlin was pulling back from him, away, and laying down on his own, without even touching Arthur at all. Arthur felt empty suddenly, and foolish. But neither boy said anything at all, just laid there, until Agravaine walked away and Merlin let out a small breath.

 

"I'm sorry," he muttered, and then did the worst thing of all, and turned away from Arthur. Arthur didn't know why that upset him so much, and he also didn't know why he didn't tell Merlin it was okay. But he didn't.

 

And Arthur thought after a moment, and after Merlin's breathing had evened out, that maybe it wasn't okay after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There will be a part 5, obviously, I didn't want there to be, but these things just drag on. You know. :) And also, I do not promote drugs of any kind or drinking, or underage drinking and nonsense such as my boys have done in this fanfic. But, yes, I wanted to write a story like this.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the mall's cafeteria, Merlin smiled, beamed more like, as he showed off his new, flashy license to his friends. Arthur watched from afar, his head resting in one of his hands, while his other hand spooned ice cream he wasn't really interested in eating.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Gwaine said, from next to Arthur. "Just fuck him already!"

"What?" Arthur looked over, and glared at Gwaine. Because he was being very loud and Arthur really didn't like what he just said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"For the past two weeks all you've done is stare at him," Gwaine told him. "It's getting on my nerves."

"Well, I'm just so sorry, alright?" Arthur fought back. It was true though. For the last two weeks, that's all Arthur seemed to do, was stare at Merlin, think about Merlin. If Gwaine thought it was getting on _his_ nerves, he should try being Arthur for a second. Maybe it was just that he didn't understand it. That night, in Merlin's bed, he really had wanted to kiss Merlin, and he had thought those feelings would go away, but they didn't. And what worse, was Merlin never mentioned it, he acted like it never happened at all. It was confusing.

"Maybe it was just because he was high…" Arthur said, offhanded, more to himself than to Gwaine. He hadn't told Gwaine what happened, and he wasn't going to. Gwaine was smart enough to figure it out on his own, anyway. "Maybe he doesn't remember…"

"He does," Gwaine said, plainly. "He just isn't sure if you fancy him back."

"Merlin doesn't fancy me."

"No?" Gwaine said, and in his voice was such a smirk, that Arthur had to look over, if not only to glare, but to figure out why. "Read his diary."

"What?" Arthur asked again. "Merlin doesn't have one, even if I did want to do that…which I don't."

"It's under his bed in a brown little box," Gwaine corrected him, or thought he was correcting him anyway. Arthur rolled his eyes, and looked back at Merlin, who was hugging Gwen and smiling, he looked so happy. And Arthur didn't like the warm feeling he got from that notion.

"That's his dairy from before we were friends," Arthur told him. Because he remembered Merlin telling him that once, and how the book was full of not so nice things about Arthur.

"Yeah, I know," Gwaine said, with a grin.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at this, but no matter what Gwaine said, he just wasn't going to read Merlin's diary. There was no point to. Because, again, no matter what Gwaine said, Merlin didn't fancy him and Arthur didn't fancy Merlin, either.

_**XXX** _

 

 

Things felt strange, being alone with Merlin, they had been alone so few times since the night in Merlin's bed and now, Arthur didn't know what to do, or say, or how to act. It was frustrating to say the least, because this was Merlin. _Merlin_ , he had always felt the most comfortable around Merlin, more so than any of his friends. And now, everything was just _different_.

 

And Merlin didn't mention it, didn't say anything, even though the weight of it was sitting between them like an elephant on a tightrope. He just drove around in Arthur's car, bobbing his head to a new Taylor Swift song and acting as if nothing was wrong. Whilst Arthur sat next to him, in the passenger side, and tried not to be sick.

 

He didn't want to lose his best mate over a kiss he didn't even get. And the fact that he still wanted the kiss, it scared him. He shouldn't want to kiss Merlin, he _didn't_ want to kiss Merlin. That was just it, he didn't. He really didn't. But then, he looked over and Merlin was looking back at him and he thought then, that yeah, alright, maybe he did want to kiss Merlin a little bit. But, even so, that didn't mean he wanted to lose his friend.

 

"Are you going to answer me?" Merlin asked, suddenly and Arthur just stared. He had no idea what the other was talking about, he hadn't even known Merlin was talking to him in the first place. "Do you want a burger?" Merlin asked again, apparently, and gave Arthur a sideways look.

 

"Uh, no," Arthur said, eyes shifting away from Merlin, before too long. "I'm not hungry."

 

"You're never hungry anymore."

 

 _It's because you're killing me_ , he thought, but didn't say it.

 

After Merlin got himself some food, and Arthur too, even though he didn't feel like eating it, they headed back to the coffee shop. They walked in to find Agravaine sitting at one of the tables, with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. He was allowed in the shop now, by Hunith anyway; who thought Merlin approved enough to allow this. Which, he did not. Merlin scowled, as he always did, whenever Agravaine was around, and went off to the kitchen.

 

Arthur didn't want to follow Merlin, but he also sort of did. It was confusing and he didn't know what to do, so he just sort of stood there, looking around.

 

"Perhaps your mother should hire someone useful, not just a lay-about who does nothing whilst at work," Agravaine commented, and that settled it. One day Arthur was going to punch Agravaine in the face, he decided, and then, he went stomping back into the kitchen.

 

He found Merlin with a rolling pin, hitting an uncooked loaf like he hated it. Arthur could just picture that being Agravaine's head.

 

"Remember that time you wanted to kill Agravaine?" Arthur asked, coming to stand next to Merlin. "I'll help you."

 

"We can hide the body at Gweaine's house!" Merlin was quick to stop what he was doing and turn to look at Arthur, hopefully. Arthur smiled.

 

"And you can drive the getaway car."

 

"We can move to Ireland," Merlin continued. " I'll be called Steve and you can be called Arnold, and we'll never be hear from again."

 

"And once every year we'll come back just to dance on Agravaine's grave."

 

"I like this plan," Merlin grinned, running a flour clad hand through his hair and Arthur laughed at the white that mixed with his dark hair now. "Damn it.." Merlin mumbled, when he realized what he had done.

 

Arthur laughed again, and said, "I don't get why he's such a douche bag." He didn't care if Agravaine was only in the other room, and that there was a small chance he, or one of their mums could hear. Merlin didn't seem to care either.

 

"I think he was hit over the head too many times as a child and is a bit brain dead," Merlin said. "No one can be born such a bastard."

 

Arthur grinned, and nodded his head. And he thought then, that maybe he should actually be thankful to Agravaine, this was the first normal conversation he and Merlin had in weeks, without him worrying or thinking too much. And he had missed it, far too much.

 

"Why don't we blow off work?" Arthur suggested then. "If he thinks we're lay-abouts, might as well prove him right, yeah?"

 

Merlin, beaming, was the first one out of the front door. White streaks in his hair and all, nearly skipping passed Avragaine as he went. And Arthur followed after him, smirking at Agravaine's annoyed face, and thinking that maybe if he fancied Merlin a little bit, it was okay. Because Merlin was pretty amazing, at least right now anyway.

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

There were so many feelings swirling around in Arthur that he knew this couldn't be right. How could one day, he go from wanting to shove Merlin against a wall and snog him, to another, when he wanted to find the deepest closet known to man and hide in it until he was at least fifty-five. It didn't make sense. But here he was, confused, wondering how his heart could bleed out so many times, leaving a pool of nastiness in its wake, whenever Merlin did anyway even remotely close to what some may call cute.

 

Arthur was disgusted with himself. And how could he possibly fancy Merlin when he wasn't even gay?

 

Merlin, tonight, was playing Life with Lance and Gwen. (Whom, were playing as a married couple, and somehow that just seemed like it was against the rules.) Percy and Leon were playing too. Gwaine had opted out this round. Because this was the second time they had played it, Arthur really didn't see the point of the game, and didn't want to play either time. Gwaine, who often gets bored quickly as it is, came over and sat next to Arthur, beer in hand. The game was set up in the middle of the floor, and the sofa had been pushed back a bit, to give them room.

 

Hunith would be gone all night, as always, so they didn't have to worry about her coming in and getting mad about the noise and mess. (And drinking.)

 

"So, figured it out yet?" Gwaine asked, causally and smirked at Arthur. He didn't have to look over to know Gwaine was smirking, Gwaine was always smirking about something.

 

"I don't know what you mean."

 

"God, you both are complete idiots," Gwaine commented. "You both like each other, why are you making it so hard?"

 

"Merlin doesn't like me," Arthur was quick to say. Maybe too quick and Gwaine laughed.

 

"Then tell me, oh wise one, why is he always all over you?"

 

"He only does that when he's drunk, he's…affectionate," Arthur said, slowly. Because it felt sort of weird to say these things aloud. "He does that to everyone."

 

"No, he only does it to you and you know that," Gwaine said. "You don't think we've noticed?"

 

Arthur went to say something and then paused, gulping, his friends noticing his and Merlin's…whatever it was, freaked him out a little bit. He didn't know what to say to this, so he just looked down at his jeans. And said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm not gay."

 

Gwaine laughed, loudly. So much so, that Percy looked up from his game and smiled in their direction.

 

"Okay, Bi then. There's no shame in that," Gwaine said, calmly. "But if you're Bi you've got to at least be interested in girl bits, and mate, you don't seem interested in girl bits."

 

"I am," Arthur tried, but then sighed and add. "Not…"

 

And he wasn't, not really, not at all. He hadn't ever been.

 

"I know," Gwaine said, in a voice that sounded almost comforting, but then again this was Gwaine. And now he was putting a hand on Arthur's back. "It's hard, I get it. But mate, Merlin's great, and everyone's literally been waiting for you two to bang, so just do it already."

 

"I can't," Arthur struggled with a reason why not. Maybe because he was scared, or probably because he was scared. Yeah, most definitely scared, a lot. "Merlin, he doesn't…"

 

"If you don't think Merlin fancies you, you idiot, read his god damn diary!"

 

And then Gwaine got up, and walked back over to the game. Merlin, whom had just married in the game, looked up at Arthur and grinned. Arthur smiled back, and he decided, alright. Maybe he would read the diary, at least to shut Gwaine up, if nothing else.

 

_**XXX** _

 

He put his plan into action late in the night. When everyone was fast asleep. Arthur got up, and snuck out of the sitting room. He watched over his shoulder as he crept down the hall, to Merlin's room.

 

Once inside, Arthur got down on his knees and starting feeling under the bed. He felt a sock, something that felt very much like a banana skin and then, his knuckles hit over something cardboard-y. He pulled it out and looked inside, his eyes straining to see in the dark.

 

Inside the box was a blue-ish looking hat, that looked like it hadn't fit Merlin in quite a few years, some other things like bits of paper and pencils. And then a book, Arthur picked the book up. Standing up now, he turned on Merlin's little lamp on the end table in the room, and he sat down on the bed, opening the book and leaned closer to the light, to see what the book said. It had better be good, for Gwaine to be bothering him so much.

 

Arthur could just see Gwaine in here, going through all of Merlin's stuff, (he had to of, if he had known about the diary,) and that made Arthur wonder; had he gone through his stuff too?

 

Other than _Property of Merlin_ , on the first few pages, there hadn't been anything written in the book at all, and Arthur was starting to feel like a giant idiot for even listening to Gwaine at all, until he finally saw scribbles of writing that weren't _Property of Merlin_.

 

" _Will got me this book, I don't know what to do with it, but it was nice anyway_ ," it said. And that was it. Arthur frowned and turned the page, to see more scribbles. " _There's this bloke Arthur, I called him a prat once and now he wants to punch me in the face._ "

 

Arthur laughed and turned the page again. " _Arthur punched me in the face! Well…it wasn't the face, but I was being dramatic. I saw him in school today and I was going to say hello, but he didn't seem very respective, and then Will came 'round and…_ " Arthur turned the page. " _Arthur's mum owns the coffee shop across the street, my mum says I'm allowed to go in there if I want, but gave me that sort of look as she said it, the kind that says; 'I will disown you if you even walk on the wrong side of the street,' So I thought better of it. I don't get this feud, or why it happened, or who started it. I wouldn't mind being friends with Arthur, Will says that's stupid though_."

 

" _Mum says it started between our great grandmums, (mine and Arthur's,) about who the towns favorites were, mum said they used to be friends and then they both opened similar shops and everything went to hell. I don't see why that should affect us now_."

 

 _"I was watching Arthur play footie with his friends today, and I don't know why…_ "

 

" _I got into a fight with Arthur today in the library, I know Arthur isn't doing so great in school right now, I just wanted to help him. I didn't want to fight with him, he just does things to me and he said stuff about my mum. I felt bad, though, after, I think I hurt him…_ "

 

Arthur remembered that, the day they had gotten into a fight in the library, Arthur couldn't remember now, what he had said about Hunith, but it hadn't been very nice. Arthur turned the page and the next page had water marks on them, like Merlin had spilled drops of water while writing, or...might have been crying.

 

 _"I don't know what's wrong with me, I told Will about it today and he got pissed, and started shouting about sleeping with the enemy or something. I'm tired of being enemies though. Me and Will kept fighting and then I sort of just kissed him, I don't know why I did it, I don't like Will like that. And that made him even more mad at me, he doesn't see how a boy could like another boy. I wish I didn't…_ "

 

 _"I shouldn't like Arthur like this, he hates the sight of me. I should hate him too, I know I should. But I can't help feeling like I'd give up probably anything if he would just be my friend_."

 

Arthur felt very hot all over and he turned the page, quickly, biting his lip to calm himself down. He took a deep breath. There were more tear marks on this page. _"My whole life is over, I can't leave my mum like this, who would do this to us?"_ Arthur had gone from very hot to very pale suddenly, so very suddenly. " _Someone burnt down our bakery last night. Now we have nothing._ "

 

Arthur had to stop for a second, to take a deeper breath. It had been Arthur, stupidly, so stupidly. And all the while Merlin had _liked_ him, had wanted to be his friend. Arthur had let some stupid feud between their great grandmothers and his stupid pride get in the way of what he could have had with Merlin for years now. At least friendship, anyway.

 

But it was better now, wasn't it? The bakery was burnt down, yes. But it was better now, they would have never gotten this close if it wasn't for their mothers working together. It was better this way, he told himself, and all thoughts of telling Merlin what he had done vanished quickly, he forced them to. And so, he read on.

 

" _Arthur's letting me come hang out with his friends tomorrow, I don't really care about his friends and that Gwaine guy is a prick, but Arthur's being nice to me all of a sudden and I sort of feel like I'm dreaming_."

 

" _It's been a bit since I wrote in here; Arthur and I are getting really close now. We still tease each other a lot, but I sort of like that. Will won't talk to me, but I don't know…I miss him, but I know I'm not as bothered by it as I should be. Arthur's funny and he's cute and I know I can't ever tell him this, but he's got a nice bum_."

 

" _I had a dream last night that me and Arthur got married and ran the bakery together, it's stupid because I know he doesn't like me like that. Or even likes boys for all I know, but it was probably the best dream I ever had_."

 

" _I'm probably too young to think like this, but I think I'm falling in love with him,_ " Arthur took in a shaky breath, the paleness over taken by the _hot_ again. That was all the page said, except for at the bottom, were the words in a different color ink, this one red while the rest had been written in blue, it said, " _I am,"_ and the words were circled in a quickly drawn heart.

 

And for some reason, that decided all of it. Arthur jumped up, throwing the book back into the box and kicking it back under the bed, before fleeing from the room. Back down the hall, to the living room, where he did not quietly enter, he more like barged into the room with all the sleeping people. He didn't care, he had to talk to Merlin, now. _Right now!_

 

Merlin had been feeling all the same things Arthur had been feeling, only longer, and he was in love with him? Love was a strong word, the kind of word you only say to your mum. And if Merlin felt that way, what was the point in denying it anymore?

 

He went over to Merlin and got down on his knees again, shaking the boy awake.

 

"No…no," Merlin muttered, turning into Arthur, but not opening his eyes or waking up for that matter, at all. And this was urgent. He had to.

 

"Merlin!"

 

"Hmmm…no," Merlin said, reaching up and patting Arthur's face, before letting his hand slip down Arthur's chest and started snoring again. Arthur had suddenly lost his motives anyway. What was he going to do? Snog Merlin's face off in front of all his sleeping friends? That had been his original plan. But something about people knowing still freaked him out, a least a little bit anyway.

 

He laid down next to Merlin and sighed, he didn't know what to do, or how to tell Merlin how he felt. But it was quite clear, however, that Arthur wasn't the only one. Because Merlin hadn't figured out how to tell him either.

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

 

It had been days since he had read Merlin's diary and still, he didn't know what to do. There had been plenty of times when he could have just grabbed Merlin and kiss him. But that didn't seem like that's what he should do. Merlin deserved better, didn't he? What Arthur needed was advice. He had never dealt with this sort of thing before. But he didn't want to ask Gwaine, because if he kept going to Gwaine he would just start taking the piss, and that, Arthur certainly didn't need.

 

Merlin was upstairs, doing whatever, whilst Arthur watched the counter, their mothers were at the bank and shouldn't be gone too long. And then, he and Merlin would be leaving for the afternoon and Arthur had planned to tell him then, as he had done yesterday too, but hadn't because he was a damn chicken.

 

Lance walked in, making the door bells chime and it scared Arthur a little. Lance laughed.

 

"Didn't mean to scare you, mate," he said, coming over to the counter and smiled at Arthur. "I just came to pick Gwen up a cupcake before our date."

 

"How did you tell Gwen you liked her?" Arthur asked, so suddenly he didn't realize what he was asking, until it was too late. But Lance did seem like a good candidate to ask. Him and Gwen had been going strong for a long time now.

 

Lance grinned knowingly, "I just asked her out."

 

"Like on a date?" Arthur asked, trying to ignore the grin. He went over to the case and picked out a vanilla cupcake that had pink icing on it, Gwen's favorite, and started boxing it.

 

"Yeah, and she said yes," Lance told him. "And so will Merlin…"

 

"I didn't…I never said that…" Arthur muttered, nearly dropping the cupcake into the box frosting first. He sighed and turned back to Lance. "How did you know?"

 

Lance had the gull to start laughing at him again. And Arthur, really had to try hard not to throw the cupcake at the lads face. "We're not stupid like you clearly think we are, Arthur, we can see it in almost everything you do. The way you talk to him, the way you look at him…"

 

"Okay, shut up, I get it, I'm a hopeless idiot," Arthur complained, shutting the box with a bit of flowery tape, that he thought was rather ugly, but that didn't matter.

 

"No," Lance shrugged. "You're just in love, me and Gwen think it's sweet."

 

"You and Gwen are disgusting!"

 

"Maybe you and Merlin will be too, one day," Lance took the box off the counter and grinned, this time, happily. "I hope so. But first you've gotta ask him out."

 

"I don't know how…" Arthur admitted, leaning over the counter and put his face in his hands. "That's my problem."

 

"Say," he heard Lance tell him, pointedly. "Merlin, will you go out with me? It's really not that hard. Gwane's right, you do make everything a struggle."

 

"Shut up!" Arthur told him, taking his hands away from his face to glare. Lance laughed again, saluted him with the cupcake box and waltz out of the shop like he was some damn Romeo or something. And Arthur thought, that he probably was, at least to Gwen anyway. And he also decided, that he, Arthur, would never be like that.

 

Merlin came down the stairs just moments after Lance left and Arthur thought, that it was probably now or never. So he stood up straight and turned to see Merlin standing there, smiling.

 

"Who was that?" he asked.

 

"Uh…Lance," Arthur muttered, trying to figure out how to do this. Maybe he was an idiot, maybe he did enjoy struggles, for no reason. "Merlin."

 

"Arthur?" Merlin reroted, smirking. "Can I help you with something?"

 

"No," Arthur said, but then changed his mind. "Yes, you can actually." Merlin rasied an eyebrow. "Would you like to, um…eat something with me?"

 

Merlin looked at him for a second. "Nah, I just ate a whole thing of cottage cheese and I swear I'm going to puke," Merlin explained, rubbing his belly. "I'll go sit with you while you eat though."

 

Arthur didn't think that counted as a date.

 

"No, forget it," he said, sighing. "Um…you rather see a movie?"

 

"There's nothing playing I want to see," Merlin said, making a face like Arthur was stupid and should probably know this already. "We can watch a movie here, maybe."

 

"Yeah, okay," Arthur said, confused, because what the hell was actually happening right now, was this considered a date? "Should I uh…dress up?"

 

"Why the hell would you dress up to watch a movie?" Merlin asked, giving Arthur a sideways look, before walking back into the kitchen. "Sometimes you're a weirdo, you know."

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

 

So, this wasn't a date, Arthur decided, when Merlin walked in wearing blue, checkered sweat pants and the shirt he spilled spaghetti sauce all over once. Arthur had already guessed it wasn't a date but this, it was just like a slap in the face.

 

Merlin put on one of the newest Iron Man movies and grinned at Arthur, putting a massive bowl of popcorn next to him. Arthur leaned against the arm rest on the couch, feeling like a jackass for what might be the hundredth time this week. All he wanted to do was tell Merlin he liked him too, even if it was scary and weird and whatever else. Merlin felt the same way, so why the hell was this so hard?

 

Maybe he shouldn't try to be a Romeo, that has never been Arthur anyway. And Merlin knew this, and still liked him. So why not just say it? Tell him everything he had been feeling lately. Just get it out there, at least then, it would be done with. Even if he did make a fool of himself.

 

"Merlin," he said, sternly. He was just going to get it out, right now. Merlin only _hmm'd_ him and didn't bother looking over, Arthur sat up straighter now, more serious. "Merlin!"

 

Merlin looked over, confused. "What?"

 

"I…" but Arthur stopped then, suddenly everything he had been feeling lately was super scary and confusing and he didn't know what to say. His stomach suddenly hurt and he wanted to throw up. And then he muttered, like a complete idiot, "I think I'm gay…"

 

That was not what he wanted to say at all. He looked at Merlin, he probably looked terrified and Merlin looked just as scared back, eyes widening.

 

"Me too," Merlin whispered. And it was then that Arthur remembered Merlin had been dealing with all this too, with all the same things. For even longer and all he really needed to do was quite simple, after all and he had wanted to do this for weeks now, it was what he should have done the whole time." Arthur, I know ho-"

 

"Kiss me," he said quickly. And Merlin stopped talking, eyes growing wider, if that was even possible, it looked painful at this point. "Kiss me…" he said it again, just so Merlin knew that it was okay. Just so Arthur knew that it was okay, too.

 

Merlin turned some, in his seat, eyeing Arthur, just like he had done the night in his bed, and then he leaned forward. It was like a shock when their lips touched, and maybe Arthur really didn't know what to do. But then, he felt Merlin smile against him, and he kissed back. Because he could, and Merlin deserved to be happy. He really did, and if Arthur was what made Merlin happy, then that suited Arthur just fine.

 

This kiss, started off soft and gentle enough, but now it was building into something Arthur really didn't understand quite yet. Merlin titled his head and grabbed onto Arthur's shirt, pulling him closer, and Arthur put his arms around Merlin, pulling him in the rest of the way. And suddenly, Merlin was in his lap, kissing him like mad, and Arthur wondered; why exactly they hadn't been doing this before? It was his fault really, he should have kissed Merlin a long time ago.

 

The kiss finally broke apart, because both of them needed to breathe something terrible. Arthur's lungs felt like they were on fire, but he kind of liked it at the same time. Merlin rested his head on Arthur's shoulder and now, Arthur really didn't know what to do, or say. So, he went with just being honest. It had worked this far.

 

"I wanted to ask you out," he said. "I tired but you didn't seem like you wanted to."

 

Merlin laughed, "Is that what you were doing early?" he pulled back and looked at Arthur, kind of like Arthur was a child or a pretty flower, or something. "And I was being an ass, oh great..."

 

"That's alright, I liked this better," Arthur admitted, smiling coyly in return and Merlin laughed.

 

"I liked this better too."

 

"I still want to take you out, though."

 

"Then you should ask me."

 

"Okay," Arthur felt nervous for a second, but when Merlin smirked at him, like he did right before he was about to put cookie in Arthurs hair, and he relaxed and said, "Merlin Cane, will you do me the honor of allowing me to pay for your food and drive you around in the name of what someone might call a date?"

 

"Hm," Merlin said, smirking now, even bigger. "I suppose…if I have to."

 

"I am offended," Arthur retorted. "But I'll take that as a yes all the same."

 

"You better," Merlin said, but then smiled so big it could probably have killed Arthur from shock, if he wasn't doing something very close to the same thing. "So uh," Merlin said then. "Does this mean we have to stop doing the kissing thing until after the date? Because I quite liked the kissing thing…"

 

"Me too," Arthur agreed, noticing that Merlin was still in his lap. If either of their mothers came in now, it would be kind of hard to explain this. But then, Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur again, and Arthur thought that if they came in and saw _this_ , well, then they wouldn't have to explain anything.

 

_**XXX** _

 

They had dinner at a little café, that wasn't fancy like the ones Arthur's father or Agravaine had dragged them to, and it was much more their style. Afterward, they had drove to the park and parked under those same low hanging trees. Arthur had driven tonight and Merlin had taken it upon himself to push the middle console out of the way and slide closer. Leaning his head on Arthur's shoulder as they looked at the dark sky and the moon reflecting on the water of the lake. It was nice and dare Arthur say, a Lance aka Romeo level date.

 

Merlin nosed Arthur's neck and he looked down, seeing Merlin smiling at him. The lad hadn't stopped smiling all night and Arthur probably hadn't either. He felt sort of giddy even, and he vowed never to tell Gwaine that. Even though he knew Gwaine was going to be on him tomorrow for details. Arthur hadn't even told Gwaine they were going out, he just sort of knew, but that was Gwaine for you. Nosy as hell.

 

"I like this," Merlin said, stopping Arthur from thinking too much anymore. He looked down at him again and Merlin was still smiling, and now his fingers were trailing up and down Arthur's other arm. "Us being close like this, do you like it?"

 

"Yeah," Arthur admitted. He was telling the truth, he had never _not_ liked Merlin being affectionate toward him. And now, he could do it back, if he wanted to. And right now, it really felt like he did. He up an arm around Merlin's shoulder and kissed the top of Merlin's head. Just to see what Merlin would do about it. The bloke looked up and grinned, pushing up until their lips met. So, that's what he would do, Arthur thought, kissing him back.

 

He quite liked this, indeed.

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

"Lads!" Gwaine called them all to attention, standing in front of the less than awesome looking fire he and Leon had built. "And lady," he winked at Gwen. "Tonight we celebrate the end of another great summer, for Monday morning, we return to prison."

 

"School isn't that bad…" Gwen trailed off, still looking offended over the wink he had given her. "Some of us actually care about going somewhere in life."

 

"Lance, mate, shut your woman up," Gwaine retorted, lifting up his beer. "To a great summer!" he said, before pouring the contents of the bottle into the fire and it flared to life.

 

After this, Percy grabbed a big bag of marshmallows and handed one to Arthur on a stick, along with Merlin, who was next to Arthur.

 

Merlin sat pretty close to him while their marshmallows toasted, Arthur could feel Merlin's thigh resting against his. He looked up and none of their friends were even looking at them, Gwen and Lance were sitting very similarly and Arthur thought that it was rather nice, all of their friends knew about them, and they didn't care. Arthur placed his hand on the small of Merlin's back, just because he could, and Merlin looked up, from the fire and smiled. Arthur smiled back and then they both turned to watch Gwen feed Lance her marshmallow, rather sickeningly, if Arthur did say so himself.

 

Merlin didn't seem to think so, though. Because all of a sudden, he was lifting his marshmallow out of the flames, blowing off the tip that was on fire, before shoving it toward Arthur's mouth. However, instead of actually putting it in his mouth, he smeared it all over Arthur's face and giggled when he was done.

 

"You…" Arthur warned, half heartedly, wiping off warm, melted marshmallow and looked to see Gwaine smirking at them.

 

"You better kiss that shit off your boyfriends face before the bears come for him, Merlin," Gwaine said, before turning and doing the same exact thing to Leon. Whom, didn't take it nearly has well as Arthur had.

 

The two were having a marshmallow fight now and Arthur watched, amused, still feeling sticky. Merlin had gone quiet now and Arthur found that a bit odd, but didn't want to mention it. He was just happy, he was genuinely really happy, and he hoped Merlin was too, but he didn't ask. Merlin didn't speak either, not for the rest of the evening, not until it was pitch black outside and they were on their way home.

 

They had just dropped of Leon, Gwaine and Percy, who were all covered in marshmallow goo, drunk off their asses and singing Pirates Life For Me, as they waddled up Gwaine's driveway. Arthur could still hear them, even after the door of the car was shut. He laughed and drove way.

 

"Is that what you are?" Merlin asked, suddenly, he was a bit drunk too, but not nearly as much as everyone else had gotten. Other than Arthur, of course. Arthur wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, so he quickly glanced over and raised an eyebrow, before looking back at the road. "Are you my boyfriend?"

 

Oh, Arthur understood now. They hadn't been quite clear on that, they sort of just made out a lot. They had only been on one date so far, and Arthur could see why Merlin might be confused. Come to think about it, so was he, on this certain subject.

 

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, not turning to look again, because he was a bit nervous of what Merlin might say. He didn't know why, but he was. He quite liked what they had been doing lately, even the chapped lips were worth it. He didn't want to stop now.

 

"I want you to be," Merlin said, finally, after a long moment. And Arthur let out a breath he didn't remember holding. "I'd like that a lot, actually."

 

"Good," Arthur said, just as they stopped in front of the shop. All the lights were off, so that must've meant Hunith was either out or asleep. "I suppose that makes me your boyfriend then."

 

Merlin grinned and slid closer to Arthur, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Come upstairs with me?"

 

"I can't," Arthur shrugged, Merlin pulled back and stared at him, maybe a bit hurt, but definitely confused. "I've spent nearly all summer here, I gotta go home at least one night."

 

"You always stay when I ask you to though."

 

"I know," Arthur said, frowning a bit at Merlin's sad puppy face. "But if I don't go home tonight my mum will probably kick my ass. I can't remember the last time I even slept in my bed."

 

"Okay," Merlin said, and then leaned forward and started kissing Arthur. Which was quite nice, honestly, but Arthur really did have to leave. His mother had a talk with him just that afternoon, something about being reasonable, or something. He really couldn't remember right now with Merlin doing _that_ tongue thing. He pulled back.

 

"You are not going to trick me into staying by kissing me, you know," Arthur told him. Merlin grinned, like his plans had just been discovered, and he was an evil genius after all.

 

"I wasn't," he said, leaning in, to quickly kiss Arthur again. "I was just giving you all the kisses I was going to give you upstairs now."

 

Arthur laughed and pushed Merlin away, to get some distance between them, because this kissing thing sounded like a wonderful idea. Merlin still tasted a bit like chocolate, mixed with alcohol, of course, but still nice all the same. And getting yelled at by his mum sounded a lot more fun after a night of kissing Merlin. So, this distance thing was very much needed, indeed.

 

"Goodnight, Merlin," he said, pointedly. And Merlin frowned.

 

"Goodnight."

 

_**XXX** _

 

On Monday morning, walking into school felt strange, it felt like a lifetime since the last time he had walked through these halls. He had a locker change this year and requested the one next to Merlin's, because he was just that love sick, he supposed and Merlin had made fun of him a bit, but at lunch, Merlin had made quite a show of sneakily putting his hand on Arthur's thigh.

 

"Hey," he whispered, in Arthur's direction. "I've got a boyfriend, but you know, you're kind of cute, wanna go make out in the men's loo?"

 

Arthur nearly choked on his pea soup, Merlin started laughing and moved away from him, going to talk to Gwen about something. He had a feeling that one of these days the two would really probably end up in the men's loo, and he grinned to himself just thinking about it, before he continued to eat his pea soup.

 

"You've turned into a complete girl, mate," Gwaine muttered, from across the table. Arthur just shrugged. Yeah, maybe he had, he wasn't really sure he cared. And when Merlin turned back, smiling at Arthur like that, he decided; no, he really didn't care at all.

 

_**XXX** _

 

 

 

The first week of school was over and to Gwaine, that meant gathering up all the pot he had collected over the summer and smoke it all in one night. They all sat around in Merlin's living room, as always, and took hit after hit. Well, Arthur didn't, and neither did Merlin, he only took a few hits. Which, confused Arthur a bit, but he didn't bother asking.

 

Gwen and Lance weren't here tonight, either. They had stayed at Gwen's house to _'study,'_ and Arthur understood, he would much rather be _'studying'_ with Merlin, rather than listening to Gwaine go on about whatever he was going on about.

 

"I saw that rat, Will, today," Gwaine said, finally, and Merlin sat up a bit more. Looking more alert than he had before. "He was giving me shit, but I put him in his place."

 

"What did you do?" Merlin asked. They hadn't seen Will all summer. At the beginning of the break, Merlin had said he probably went to visit his grandparents, but he couldn't be sure. Either way, he was back now.

 

"Threatened him within an inch of his life is all," Gwaine shrugged, looking proud about it. "Told him that if he came around any of my mates, I'd squeeze his head like a lemon."

 

Merlin didn't say anything, and didn't ask anymore questions either, but Arthur could tell he was bothered by it. Luckily, Leon changed the subject.

 

"They're having footie try outs soon, you gonna try out, Arthur?"

 

He shrugged, because he really hadn't planned on it. They hadn't played footie all summer and he was probably rusty now. Besides, this year he really needed to focus on studying, and Merlin, mostly Merlin, though. Merlin was his first big romance, and he wasn't going to mess it up because he had to go to practice and whatnot.

 

"You should," Merlin told him, suddenly looking a lot more excited, thoughts of Will seemingly gone. Leon agreed with Merlin.

 

"He just wants to see you in that ridiculous uniform, don't you, Merls?" Gwaine laughed. Merlin flushed for a second, and shrugged.

 

"No, not really," he said, and then leaned into Arthur and whispered in his ear. "Well, maybe a little bit…"

 

Arthur went red, eyes looking around and the boys, they were all giving him knowing looks, he glared at them. "That doesn't mean I'm going to!"

 

"Mhm," Gwaine smirked.

 

Baked like a cake, that was Gwaine, Leon and Percy for you. They were all lying around in the sitting room, making stupid noises at each other and laughing for no reason. Arthur sat there bored, until Merlin nudged him in the shoulder. He looked over and Merlin jerked his head toward the door. Merlin, who normally joined in with the lads, wasn't nearly as high as he usually was. So Arthur got up and followed him out of the room, and into his bedroom.

 

"What?" he asked, whilst Merlin pulled him closer. "Why aren't you high?" he asked, simply, because it was so odd. Merlin was playing with the hem of his shirt, and laughed when he asked. "I'm serious, though…"

 

"I like being sober when I kiss you," he said, and then leaned in for a kiss. Arthur started kissing him back, but then, Merlin pulled away and dragged him over to the bed. "And," Merlin continued, once they were both lying on the bed. "Kissing you is better than pot."

 

"Hm," Arthur hummed, grinning. "Maybe I should start working for a clinic then, my kisses are clearly life-saving."

 

"Prat," Merlin said, turning and leaning over Arthur, kissing him again. This kiss was a bit different than the first one had been. This one; more hungry and leading. Leading Merlin to plant himself right on top of Arthur, licking into his mouth, and _yes_ , he was doing _that_ tongue thing again, making Arthur moan and open his mouth even more. Arthur latched on to Merlin, pulling him down, wanting to be as close as possible, and it was quite impossible to get him just as close as Arthur really wanted.

 

Merlin pulled away, huffing, and leaned down, kissing Arthur's neck. It startled Arthur a little, they hadn't done much more than just kiss each other's mouths. Merlin sat up, straddling his waist and looked at Arthur, kind of like he would a brownie, whilst plagued with the munchies. He licked his lips, and that was really hot, Arthur couldn't deny that. He wasn't really scared anymore, not that he would ever admit that he was scared.

 

"Do it again," he told him, just so he knew it was okay. Merlin didn't say anything and leaned back down, kissing Arthur's neck slowly. First, just a few pecks and then with his whole mouth, sucking on the skin there. "God…" Arthur breathed out, and Merlin looked up again, this time smirking, before changing sides and doing the exact same thing on the other side of Arthur's throat. And Arthur wondered; where the hell he learned _all this_.

 

He didn't really have time to ask, because now Merlin was trailing the kisses, up his throat and then back down, down his chest and then there were his hands, yanking at Arthur's shirt. He let Merlin take it off him, throwing it wherever, and then with another startle, that Merlin didn't stop for this time, he started kissing Arthur's chest. Trailing kisses down his stomach, and Arthur watched him, biting his lip and maybe freaking out a little bit. But not enough to stop him. He liked it, he liked Merlin's mouth on him, and he wasn't going to stop it now.

 

Merlin seemed to be paying extra attention to Arthur's collarbone and Arthur didn't mind one bit. Merlin was shifting his body around a little bit, but Arthur ignored it, focusing on the way Merlin kissed and licked him and he knew for damn sure, that there was going to be a mark there, and he kind of liked that idea, too. But, it was only when Merlin shifted himself and fell between Arthur's legs, that Arthur really started to pay attention again, eyes widening. Merlin shifted his hips forward, and Arthur let out something that might have been close to, _"Oh, you son of a bitch,"_ and he would deny that later.

 

But right then, it made Merlin stop, and pull back, like he had just gotten in trouble. And he probably should have gotten in trouble, _probably,_ with the way he looked. Hair stuck up in strange ways, lips red and swollen, breathe coming out in puffs, and Arthur swears he had never seen anything hotter than that; it made his stomach explode, or at least it felt that way. It made things go south, and something else entirely took over him.

 

Because now, he was pushing Merlin back, and Merlin had the gull to look upset about it, but he didn't care. Arthur sat up and Merlin was in his lap again, he yanked at Merlin's shirt until it came off and this time, Merlin just stared at him, watching him, as Arthur did all the same things Merlin had done to him. Kissed his neck, and his chest, leaning down as far as he could go, just to kiss any bit of Merlin he could reach.

 

He left a red mark on Merlin's throat, and then another on his chest, and Merlin moaned, shifting in Arthur's lap. And Arthur remembered now, why he was so turned on, the likes of which, he had never, ever been before. He leaned back and Merlin went with him, moving until he was in between Arthur's legs again, and then, and then were was a nasty crack. Sort of like something had hit Merlin's wooden headboard. Arthur froze there.

 

Merlin started laughing, quite loudly and a bit hysterically, and then fell onto Arthur. "Ow," he said, still laughing a little, nuzzling his nose into Arthur's neck. "That hurt."

 

Arthur didn't know whether to laugh or cry, because the mood they were in was suddenly gone, but it was also kind of ridiculous. And just proved it; they had no bloody idea, what the hell they were doing yet.

 

**XXX**

 

 

Arthur signed up for Footie tryouts the next school day. And no matter what Gwaine said, it was not because Merlin wanted to see him in the uniform. It might be a little, but he also quite enjoyed footie. And when he was picked to play on the team, he also quite liked how Merlin would show up at the practices. He and Gwen would sit in the stands, because Lance was on the team too, this year, and _they 'wanted to see their men play.'_ Arthur wouldn't tell anyone this, only Merlin, when they would make out, alone in Merlin's bedroom, but he played better when Merlin was around. Or, maybe that was just his love sickness talking again.

 

"Hey, you," Merlin called, whilst Arthur was stretching, before a practice game. Arthur couldn't deny the giant, and foolish looking smile that plastered his face when he heard Merlin, but even if he could deny it, or hide it, he didn't want to. He turned around and grinned, at Merlin walking closer to him. "Hey, Captain."

 

"I'm not captain," Arthur corrected him.

 

"You are to me," Merlin fluttered his eyelashes, like he always did when he was play-flirting with Arthur. "You know, I don't think I've ever told you this, but you've got a really nice bum…"

 

"No, you haven't told me that," Arthur said, grinning like an idiot, he was sure. Merlin laughed and went to lean closer, but stopped. Arthur had almost forgotten they were in public, and not doing the whole out-as-a-couple thing. He had completely forgotten about it, in fact, because all these things just seem too natural with Merlin, like he should always do them. Being with Merlin just made him ignorantly and blissfully happy, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

 

"We'll talk about this later," Merlin said, the playfulness gone. And Arthur didn't like that, but he nodded anyway, and Merlin went to walk away. Arthur didn't want him to leave like that though, like Arthur was ashamed of him, or something. So, without thinking much about it, Arthur stopped him. Grabbing his arm and yanking him back. Merlin wound up flushed against him, looking at him confused. Arthur planted a quick kiss to Merlin's mouth and released him. He was sure a few of his team mates had seen, but he didn't care. Why should he care?

 

He was happy, and if they had a problem with it, well...too bad.

 

"You can't walk away from me without a kiss," he told Merlin, smirking. "That's against The Lance and Gwen Rule Book Of Dating."

 

"I thought _you_ thought they were disgusting?" Merlin smiled, petting Arthur's chest and not bothering to pull himself away too much.

 

"I did, but maybe I want to be disgusting with you now," Arthur told him. "Lance said that might happen."

 

"I want to be disgusting with you," Merlin retorted, smiling so big, that it made Arthur feel all warm inside and definitely, like he had done the right thing.

 

"And I think you're both disgusting," Gwaine's voice came from somewhere. "Now, can you fucking play footie, please!" They tore away from each other and saw their friends in the stands, Leon, Percy and Gwen were grinning, However, Gwaine looked appalled, but also sort of happy, which was just Gwaine for you. "You lot are a bunch of posies!"

 

 

 

_**XXX** _

 

"Gwaine says he wants to go to Amsterdam at the end of the school year," Merlin said, casually, one afternoon, whilst Arthur was going through his locker, looking for a book report he lost. He had no idea how he lost it, he blamed Merlin and his stupid lips.

 

"Why does he want to do that?" Arthur asked, half listening, looking under his three week old packed lunch, his mum made him take to school one morning. Because sometimes she turns into Martha Stewart, he didn't like her those days.

 

"He's Gwaine…why do you think he wants to?" Merlin retorted. He must have figured out that Arthur wasn't really listening to him, and was offended now. But Arthur had to find that book report.

 

"The woman?"

 

"Probably…" Merlin said, sighing. Arthur must have left the book report at home, because it wasn't here, that meant he was going to get bad marks and how was he supposed to get into Uni with bad marks?!

 

"Oh, look who it is!" A voice said in a sneer, a sneer Arthur would be able to detect just about anywhere. "It's Princess Merlin and her love!"

 

Arthur turned around and first, looked at Merlin, whom had something mixed of shock and sadness on his face. And then, Arthur looked over to see Will.

 

"Go away," Arthur said, simply. They hadn't had a run in with Will in a long time, and Arthur, quite frankly, wanted to keep it that way. Merlin never did well whenever they did. He always looked like a kicked puppy afterward and Arthur hated that. "We're not bothering you, so just go."

 

"Aw," Will said, smirking dirtily. "Look at you being so venerable now." He looked at Merlin for a second, and then back to Arthur. "We didn't do anything when you used to come fuck with us."

 

"I don't do that anymore," Arthur argued. Will rolled his eyes and shrugged.

 

"Nah, you just fuck him in other ways now, I guess."

 

"Shut up, Will!" Merlin started now. Arthur sighed, because this was what he wanted to avoid. "This is stupid, Arthur hasn't done anything wrong."

 

"Course you would think that," Will said, glaring at Merlin. "You've always defended him, even when he used to beat the shit out of you."

 

Arthur was really tired of this already, he looked around, looking for a teacher. Yes, he was going to be _that_ guy. But he didn't care, he wanted Will away from Merlin, preferably suspended from school, permanently. But Arthur probably wouldn't be so lucky.

 

It was at that moment though, that Gwaine came around the corner and saw them. And Arthur couldn't normally say he was happy to see Gwaine, or when Gwaine looked like that, but today he was. Gwaine's brown eyes narrowed and he looked like a bull charging toward them.

 

"Get the fuck out of here!" he said, probably too loudly in a school. Will had the graciousness to look scared for half a second, before his face turned back into its normal, ugly duck like form.

 

"Mind your own fucking business!" Will retorted, looking back at Merlin like he might hurt him. And if he did, which he had never before, not physically anyway. If he did, though, then Arthur would gladly find some bit of his old self left over and kill Will, probably right here in the hallway.

 

"Just go," Merlin told him. "There isn't a point of doing this anymore, alright? Why can't we all just be friends?"

 

Will looked appalled for a matter of seconds, before he shoved Merlin against the lockers and yelled, "I would never be friends with you, you faggot!"

 

And that was it, Arthur was going to kill him, he had put his hands on Merlin. And said something that…even Arthur couldn't believe came from his mouth. But Arthur didn't have time to get fully pissed off, or even raise a fist, because the next second, Gwaine screamed something like, "You fucking dick!" and sent a left hook right into Will's face.

 

Will fell, right in front of them, like he was a washcloth or something, that Gwaine had just casually dropped there. Arthur didn't care about him though. He turned to Merlin, who was still leaning against the lockers, mouth hanging out.

 

People had already been watching this fight for a bit now, and now, Arthur sort of felt like he was in a movie, as he gripped on to Merlin's shirt and yelled in his face. "Are you alright?"

 

Merlin didn't answer, and Arthur could see the tears welling in his blue eyes. He just wanted to get him the hell out of here, _now_. Gwaine looked at them, finally, he had been staring down at Will, proudly, but now he looked worried too, when looking at Merlin. He nodded his head. "Let's get out of here."

 

_ **XXX** _

 

On the way to the shop, Gwaine offered Merlin several different kinds of pot, pills and something that looked like Beef, Merlin only accepted the joint and smoked it quicker than Arthur had ever seen anyone smoke anything, ever. Once they got to the shop, everyone else was already there. They were waiting in the sitting room for them. Arthur was just happy neither his mother or Hunith asked what was wrong.

 

"Don't listen to him, Merlin," Gwen said, sitting on the sofa, cuddling Merlin as though he were her baby. "He's just a mean boy."

 

Arthur didn't have to wonder how they knew, it was probably the talk of the whole school, and it only had happened an hour ago. But he did appreciate how the rest of them had blown off school just to be with Merlin.

 

Percy came into the room a second later, a cupcake in hand, he looked at Arthur. "I told Merlin's mum he had a bad day at school and she gave me this to give to him," he explained, and then walked over to Merlin.

 

"I say we kill him," Lance was saying now. And to be honest, it kind of shocked Arthur a bit. This was Lance, after all, kind and thoughtful Lance. "My dad would kill me if he ever heard me any anything like that."

 

Arthur remembered now, Lance's father was all about respect and honor, and Lance believed those same things. And when a man's honor, or anyone's honor for that matter, is at stake, Lance is the first to talk about it.

 

"I hit him so hard he won't soon forget it, trust me," Gwaine told him. They both looked down at Gwaine's bruising hand. Arthur left them then, to go over to check on Merlin. He was still sitting there, nearly in Gwen's lap as she petted his hair. He looked up from his cupcake and gave Arthur a sad smile.

 

They stayed there with him all day, into the night even, Hunith served them dinner in the living room before she went to bed and they watched so many movies Arthur's eyes hurt.

 

"I'm alright, guys..." Merlin said, after the fourth of fifth movie, Arthur couldn't be sure. "You all don't have to stay, I'm just sad is all."

 

And that prompted Gwaine to sneak out for a bit, and come back with a case of beers. One day, Arthur knew he was going to have to tell Gwaine that stealing stuff wasn't okay, because Arthur knew he was stealing it, but tonight was not that day. Merlin was completely drunk, whilst everyone, (but Arthur,) were only slightly buzzed by the time Lance decided he needed to get everyone home, because it was school night after all.

 

They all gave long goodbyes to Merlin, the likes of which, he probably wouldn't even remember in the morning, and then all warned Arthur to keep his eye on Merlin before they left. Because he was going to look anywhere else? He wouldn't dare.

 

"Watch over him," Gwen said, she was the last one to go. She always turned into the mother-hen whenever something happened. She would be a wonderful mother one day, Arthur was sure of it.

 

"I will," he told her, and she smiled at him like she was proud, and touched his face like he was special or something, before taking Lance's hand and leaving.

 

When Arthur turned back to Merlin, he had his arms reached out like he was toddler and Arthur smiled, walking over and falling into the couch, being wrapped up in Merlin's arms, meanwhile, wrapping his around Merlin. Arthur thought then, as they struggled to find a good position to lay in on the couch, that this was probably what Merlin had wanted all along.

 

Finally, Arthur was on his back, how he got there, he'll never know. And Merlin laid on top of him, cuddling him and shoving his cold nose into the bit of skin between Arthur's neck and shoulder.

 

Arthur rubbed his hands up and down Merlin's arms now, because he was cold and there was no way in hell Arthur was getting up after all that, just to get a blanket. Merlin turned more and pretty much used Arthur as a blanket, kissing his neck a little.

 

"You're so warm," he said, dreamily. Arthur just laid there for a few minutes, annoyed that there was still a lamp on in the room, he forgot to turn it out. And, he had thought Merlin was falling asleep, but then he started talking again. "Arthur," Arthur hummed in return and Merlin continued. "Why don't you ever smoke or drink with us?"

 

Arthur froze there, not even breathing for a whole minute. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to lie to Merlin, but he also didn't want to tell him why he didn't, not exactly. He couldn't.

 

"I um," he said, taking in a breath. "I just decided it wasn't for me."

 

"Gwaine said you used to do all that stuff all the time with them."

 

"I know, I guess I just…wanted to be different."

 

"I like you just the way you are, Arthur," Merlin told him then, sounding more sober than he had in probably an hour or so. "Pratness and all. And I don't care what anyone else says."

 

And Arthur knew Merlin meant it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So this was part five, and clearly there is now going to be a part six, because I obviously can't control myself with this story. I just have so many ideas for it. But six SHOULD be the last chapter. It was supposed to be a three part story and NOW look at it! omg. Also, I don't condone using the F word, and I don't mean the F U la la la word either, I mean the one Will used. I really don't like it when ppl say that at all. And excuse any breath breath mess ups I might have in this chapter, (if I didn't fix them all,) my brain is not working today and I swear no one should allow me to write stories for ppl...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated this ff in about a year, but I was without a computer for a long time, so I was trying to write on a tablet, which is pretty imposable. However, I'm back and this will be the second to last part, I decided to break it up because I had all this written and I could put this out right away instead of waiting any longer. Sorry for the awful long wait, I hope you enjoy!)

Outside Gwen's house, Halloween night, Arthur shook his head at Merlin fiddling with his wings. Bright green and yellow wings at that, they matched quite well with his green vines and flower crown. However, the wand he carried in his hand was just white, not as fancy as the rest of his costume. Arthur thought Gwaine had missed a great opportunity there. Speaking of Gwaine, he stood near them, in the grass, talking to Leon, in a full on pirates outfit. Hat, sash, toy gun in his pocket, the likes of which he would probably make inappropriate suggestions with later.

Leon had gone simple, him and Percy were dressed as footy payers, which pretty much just meant they were supporting their favorite teams jersey for a night, as they did other nights and didn't call it a costume. Lance was dressed as Prince Charming, of bloody course, and Gwen, who was currently rushing down the stairs looking very angry at something over Arthur's head or maybe even Arthur himself. What, with the death glare she was currently giving him. She was dressed up as a princess, and Arthur was sure it was probably a certain princess, but he really couldn't be bothered to figure out which one.

"What **are** you wearing?" Gwen is demanding before Arthur knew what is happening, and she is in front of him, looking a little bit too pissed off. Arms crossed over her chest, maybe even tapping her foot, Arthur couldn't tell. Arthur looked down at his plain white tee-shirt and jeans, and shrugged. Gwen made a noise like she was dealing with an idiot. "You could have at least pretended to dress in a costume!"

"I didn't feel like it," Arthur told her, just being honest, he hadn't felt like it. Merlin had already called him a _'party pooper prat'_ in the car, and before they left, and that afternoon. Gwen's angry face and even angrier noises, that were attracting peoples attention by this point, were hardly doing anything to change Arthur's mind now. Gwen quite literally stomped her foot after having a thirty second stare-down with Arthur, who hardly thought he deserved this abuse, before she went over to Gwaine and yanked on his ear.

Arthur had no idea what she was doing, or why Gwaine was being punished for her anger toward Arthur, but he didn't have time to even laugh at Gwaine and his pathetic 'ow', or wonder why anymore, because Gwen was back, reaching up and pinching Arthur's ear, too. Only the pinching stayed after she pulled her hand away.

"There," she said, looking pleased with herself, as Arthur reached up and felt the round thing, aka Gwaine's fake pirate erring, stuck on his ear. "You are the young Mr. Clean."

And with that, she walked away.

Pop music, not even as good as Taylor Swift, and that was really saying something, was playing throughout the house as Arthur made his way through the small crowd. Arthur always thought these types of parties were not for him. Well, he hadn't always thought that, but ever since the bakery incident he had. Before, he would have happily joined in on the drinking and whatever else was taking place in the house behind Gwen's back.

Gwaine typically liked to bring uninvited guests to parties, such as illegal drugs, and stuff like that. It wasn't as though Gwen didn't know these things, it was more she chose to play dumb and pretended this was just an innocent party for her teenage friends. Everyone knew it wasn't.

Arthur stepped through the kitchen archway, spotting Merlin, beer in hand, chatting to someone from school that Arthur could careless about. Merlin noticed him there and smiled, seemingly blowing off the girl to rush over to Arthur and wrap his arms around him. Arthur could feel the warmth in his heart, right where Merlin now rested his head. That was nothing new; the warm, fuzzy feeling Merlin gave Arthur. Sort of like he belonged nowhere else but right here, in a overly cleaned kitchen, with Merlin. Always with Merlin.

Sometimes Arthur thought about the future, a future with Merlin, a future without him too, and those...those, they were the most painful. How this happened. How Arthur had become so whipped by one person. Just by looking at him, or touching him, he would never figure it out. Merlin poked him in the ribs with a finger, bringing his attention back to him, as if it was anywhere else. Arthur looked down, with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin grinned, goofily, as he usually did when he was a little tipsy, or just wanted Arthur to laugh. Maybe this grin was a little of both. Arthur leaned down and pressed his own lips to that grin. Merlin laughed against him, kissing him back. And they only broke apart when someone, Gwaine, shouted to _'get a room'_ from behind them.

Gwen hosted a costume contest soon after that, which Arthur did not take part in, but cheated and voted for Merlin twice. In the end it hardly mattered though, because Gwaine had cheated in his own way, promising make out sessions with whoever voted for him. Needless to say he won.

"Your costume isn't even that good!" Arthur argued with him, for the very injustice of it all. And not at all because he wanted _his_ boyfriend to win. He was certain Merlin would have won too, everyone cheered for him the most before voting started. "You were the one that made Merlin wear that, wouldn't that be partly winning the contest?"

"It was a bet he lost, so he would be embarrassed and hide behind your protective ass all night, there's no bloody way I'm letting him win," Gwaine explained, looking smug and rather pleased with himself. "Besides...now you have to cheer him up," Gwaine winked in Arthur's general direction. Arthur figured he was probably too drunk to really aim his winks too well anyways. "We all win, mate, we all win..."

**_XXX_ **

This was Gwen, Lance and Percy's last year of school, and although Arthur was nowhere near as stressed as they were, trying to find a uni to go to, or finish with a decent score. He still was starting to feel the pressure. If he didn't start paying attention he was going to be held back. So, he sat in Merlin's kitchen, going over and over his Maths book. He hated Maths, he hated school in general. But he had to do it. And it didn't help that as Arthur was working on a particular hard problem, Merlin came waltzing in, and took up the seat next to him, running his fingers up and down Arthur's right forearm.

"Arthur..." he trailed off, clearly wanting attention. Arthur huffed and did his best to ignore his boyfriend. Though, it gave him no pleasure to do so. "Arthur!" Merlin was becoming impatient, which wasn't fair at all, as that was Arthur's job. Either way, Merlin pulled the text book from under his eyes, setting it on the other side of the table. Letting out one finale, a bit annoyed, "Arthur!"

"I have to study," Arthur finally answered. Turning in his seat to face the other. Merlin smiled, leaning forward to peck at Arthur's lips. "I think you want me to fail..."

"Eh...who cares? You don't need schooling to make coffee," Merlin teased, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck. "I'll do the books for you."

"Is that so?" Arthur retorted, joking. "Got our whole lives planned out, have you?"

Merlin laughed, nodding. "We'll travel for awhile, then when our mums get too old we'll come back and take over. We'll live here and get a nice house for them to share...your house now will be too big for two old ladies," Merlin explained, seriously, like he really had been planning this . Arthur didn't know how to feel about that, how could either of them be sure this was what they wanted for the rest of their lives? They were both young. "...we'll invite them over for tea every Sunday, and I think for Christmas we'll go on holiday to see my uncle. He'll love you, I know. You both have wonderful eyebrow games. And we'll have a cat-"

"Merlin!" Arthur interrupted. "How do you know this is what you'll want in a few years, or even ten years?" Merlin looked at him confused, kind of kicked, like Arthur had just thrown this futuristic cat out of a moving car. "You've planned our whole life and you can't even properly grow facial hair yet, doesn't that bother you?"

"No," Merlin replied, simply. And then stood, Arthur thought he was angry for a moment, and was going to leave, but instead, he wiggled his way into Arthur's lap. He looked down at him like Arthur was a bit special. "Arthur..." he said, slowly, rubbing the back of Arthur's neck in a way that was both soothing and frightening all at once. "Do you love me?"

Arthur felt hot all of a sudden. Almost like he was embarrassed, but he wasn't. Flustered, at most, maybe. His heart raced quickly, and he said the first word that came to mind. "Yes..."

Merlin looked pleased, very pleased actually. He bit his lip as he smiled at Arthur, a smile that made Arthur's heart race a little bit faster. "Good, because I love you, too. And that's how I know what I want for the future."

Arthur didn't know how to feel from Merlin's words, even more warm? It kind of felt as if Merlin had just made his whole life, up to this point, that much better, with the simple words he had just said. Arthur didn't know how to react to this though, so he leaned forward and kissed him. Hard, firmly, not normally how they kissed. With much more passion, and meaning than the usual teenager make out sessions they took part in. But it was rather short lived, Merlin pulled away and still looked pleased, but now slightly worried.

"We should tell our mums about us."

They had been together for months now, but for some reason, whatever it was, they hadn't exactly told their mothers that they were together. Most of their school knew, their friends definitely knew, but there was something scary about telling their families, something Arthur didn't exactly want to face just yet.

"Do we have to?" he retorted, pressing his forehead into Merlin's shoulder. Merlin laughed, petting Arthur's hair . "We could…not, they probably wouldn't notice anyway."

"Probably not," Arthur could hear Merlin's frown, even though he was too lazy to look up and see it. "Your mum's too busy with the store and mine's too busy trying to nail your uncle."

"Ew…thanks for the mental picture," Arthur said, rubbing and tickling at Merlin's back. It didn't cheer him up any however, much to Arthur's dismay. "My mum doesn't even know I'm gay, how am I supposed to tell her I am? _'Guess what mum? No grandkids for you, yeah…sorry._ '"

That got a giggle out of Merlin, an unexpected one, but Arthur would take it nonetheless. "We could adopt…"

"Alright, fine. But can we please finish High School first, at least?"

"Hmm…alright, you got a deal."

 

_**XXX** _

Arthur was in the kitchen, cutting out leaf shapes in cookie dough, which seemed a bit stupid to him, as yes, it was fall, but the tail end, and it was much more like winter than anything else. You would probably freeze to death within five minutes outside today. However, he did his work, minding his own business. He could hear chit-chatting and giggling from the front, Agravaine was here, entertaining Hunith, and pissing off Merlin with his very existence. Merlin seemed at his wits-end as he entered the back room, cheeks reddened. He looked a bit mad, crazy and angry all at once. He stomped over to the table Arthur was working at and leaned his hands on it, glaring at Arthur.

"Arthur, I need a favor," he said, directly, clearly serious. Arthur looked up slowly from the table, raising an eyebrow. Prompting Merlin to continue. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait here for thirty seconds, then follow me out there and kiss me."

Arthur's eyebrow rose higher. "What?"

"He's touching her butt, Arthur, her _butt_!" Merlin exclaimed, and Arthur tried not to laugh at him. "He needs to know two can play at this game. I can touch his nephew's butt!"

"I'm not going out there and letting you touch my butt, Merlin."

"I would do it for you."

"Yeah, that's what scares me the most…"

"Come on, please," Merlin pleaded. "I hate him!"

"So do I, but I don't want him to find out, or he might tell my dad, and…and I just can't deal with that right now, I'm worried enough about how my mum will take it."

Merlin pouted, but Arthur could tell he had let go of his stupid butt touching plan. "I'm not going out there, he wants to touch my mum's ass, well then...they both can kiss mine," Merlin stated, walking around the table and leaned closer to Arthur. "Come upstairs with me?"

"I can't, I'm doing…" He motioned down to his plate of leaf cookies and Merlin rolled his eyes. "I like getting paid, it's what pays for all our little dates."

"We never go on dates", Merlin pouted more, just because he was in a pouty mood. However, they definitely did go on dates, even if the lads tagged along, those were still dates, in Arthur's book. Although that might mean he was also dating Gwaine, Leon and Percy, so maybe he would have to start taking Merlin places alone. "If you come upstairs we can do stuff," Merlin continued, suddenly looking quite sly, lips turned up in a smirk like grin. "I'll use my mouth."

"You aren't going to convince me to do things just by promising me you'll use your mouth," Arthur stated, he would be offended, but Merlin's sudden annoyed face made him laugh too much.

"Yeah, is that so? Well…see just when I decide to use my mouth again," Merlin huffed, pushing off the table and headed toward the stairs. "You'll be too old and numb to care!"

"Really? This might be a blessing then, god knows it'll be nice if for once you shut your gab," Arthur retorted, teasingly. He wasn't mad like Merlin was, though he was pretty sure Merlin would get over it pretty quickly. He always did.

"Shut up!"

 

_**XXX** _

Arthur panicked in the car, pulling at his dressy button up, and feeling way too over heated for it being so near to winter. He was freaking out to say the very least, waiting for Hunith and his mum to arrive. Tonight was the night, a Sunday, they closed the shop early, and Merlin seemed to think it was the perfect time. Arthur, however, thought the perfect time was about quarter past never.

"Stop worrying so much," Merlin told him, leaning across the middle console, to kiss Arthur's cheek. "Your mum is open minded."

"But what if she hates me? What if she tells my dad? He'll disown me..."

"Would that really be that bad? You hate your dad. I don't know why you are so worried about what he'll say," Merlin sighed, laying his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I don't want you to be ashamed of us."

"I'm not, I swear..." Arthur trailed off. "It's just...I'm scared, Merlin, this is scary shit."

"It's not that scary. I'm not scared," Merlin said, and Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't bother mentioning that he knew Hunith knew Merlin was gay. Even suspected of Arthur being gay, too. Hunith would take it in stride...Merlin was lucky. "One day things will be different in the world, there won't be any coming out, boys loving boys will just be natural. No one will judge anyone."

"You know...it sounds pretty interesting in Merlin Land, what else have you got there? They pay _you_ to go to uni? No taxes?"

Merlin lifted his head, about to retort, but that was when Hunith's car pulled up next to them in the parking lot and Merlin had no choice, but to smile and get out of the car. But Arthur would probably hear about that one later.

Sitting in the diner, it was hard for Arthur not to reach out and take Merlin's hand that was lying on the table. He would normally do that, even if they were with their friends. But here, he couldn't. He felt on display. And it dawned on him then, how little time he spent with his mum these days. He felt a bit of remorse, almost like a bad son. He had even kept something so big from her, his first real romance. He was definitely a bad son.

"It was nice of you boys to take us old hags out like this," his mum commented, looking over the menu, or pretending rather, because her eyes were actually on them. "It makes me wonder what you broke...or plan on breaking."

"I am also a bit curious as to why you brought us here, it's out of character for you two," Hunith added, and then they shared a look, like they were silently communicating about how weird their son's were behaving. Arthur would otherwise be offended, if he wasn't about pissing himself.

"There is a reason we asked you here tonight, actually, we have to tell you something..." Merlin said, and there it was. The moment was here, Arthur took a deep breath. "Arthur and I...we've been seeing each other for a bit now."

It was out, Arthur closed his eyes. Waiting...waiting for a reply. And there was nothing, for a good ten seconds. He looked over at Merlin, who looked just as confused. It was awkward, Arthur didn't know what to do, or say, so he just sat there.

"...and?" His mother asked, like she expected more than finding out her son was dating another boy. Arthur looked over at Merlin, again, but that was just utterly useless, as his mouth was slightly agape now.

"He means dating, mum," Arthur stressed the point. Not sure if they just didn't get it. "We've been dating the last few months."

"We know that," Hunith laughed, looking a little too fond at the both of them. "Did you honestly think we are that clueless? Hell, we've seen it coming for the last year."

"We kept on wondering when you two would finally realize it," Ygraine added. "We thought for awhile that we had raised two idiots..."

"We both were so pleased when you finally got together, it was a long time coming."

"Wait, so you knew?" Merlin asked, being a bit slow. But it was okay, because Arthur felt the same way currently.

"Of course we knew," Hunith laughed, again. "We're your mothers."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We wanted you two to tell us when you were ready."

"And you haven't told anyone else?" Arthur chimed in, worried still.

"No, son, that isn't our job," his mother said, almost bored. "It's yours...when you are _ready_."

Arthur nodded, looking over at Merlin again, and they both silently agreed, they had pretty cool mother's.

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Tugging Merlin closer, Arthur kissed him hard, and needy. Merlin took it in stride, returning the favor entirely. Even adding to it, by licking into Arthur's mouth, in that way that always had Arthur going mad. They were parked at the park, under the tree they always sat under. The car was still running, unlike normally. They had only come here to talk about the dinner with their mothers, but very little of that was happening now. In fact, Merlin was pushing him further back into his seat, kissing him harder and harder, tongue going everywhere.

Suddenly, Merlin was in his lap, lips being torn away, hand struggling to find the lever. He did, eventually, and Arthur went back, back and back until the car seat resisted and Merlin was sat on his hips. Merlin's hands were now on Arthur, _again_ , slowly unbuttoning his button up, and he leaned forward, pressing kisses to the skin he slowly unveiled.

"You should wear shirts like this more often..." Merlin muttered, voice muffled by Arthur's skin, mostly, but he was also sort of out of breath, too. "You look so sexy," he continued to kiss his chest, unbuttoning the shirt the rest of the way, hands now roaming the area. "Makes me want to rip your clothes off."

Arthur laughed, because what else were you supposed to say to that? And they knew each other so well, Merlin wouldn't get upset by Arthur laughing. But more than a laugh, right now, Arthur mostly just wanted Merlin's mouth on his, and so he tugged on Merlin's hair until he gave in and slide back up, knowing what Arthur wanted already, and pressed their lips together.

They kissed for awhile, but Arthur pulled away after a bit, out of breath, and left kisses on Merlin's jaw and neck, until he reached his boyfriends ear. "You talk about me, hmm?" He licked the shell of the ear. "Burgundy is really your color, love."

Merlin made a noise Arthur really couldn't understand, and suddenly jerked his hips. Taking Arthur by surprise, and he was hardly ashamed to say he moaned like he was practicing to be a pornstar, which only made Merlin do it again...and again. Arthur fell back into the seat, heat rushing to his face, and his hands, and a few other places, too. Merlin sped up, having more room, and his hips rolled against Arthur's, which retaliated by jerking up in return.

 _Oh god_ , he was pretty sure he heard Merlin say ' _fuck'_ a few times in a row, but his ears were blocked by the blood rushing to his head. He struggled to think about how his mum would kill him if he soiled these trousers. They were expensive trousers after all. But Merlin was relentless, and like hell if Arthur wanted him to stop. It felt too good. Merlin always felt too good, no matter what he was doing.

Merlin looked so determined, as Arthur fluttered his eyes shut, like he could be writing an important paper. But to a teenage boy, getting off was much more important than any silly paper. That's probably why Arthur sucked so bad in school... Well, probably not, but either way, it was definitely Merlin's fault. Merlin's fingers dug into Arthur's shoulders, Arthur didn't mind, eyes remaining shut, the whole car was shaking, and Arthur just didn't care, it was too good, it was too-

_HOOOONK!_

Arthur's heart nearly stopped, and all at once Merlin came to a halt. It took Arthur too long to figure out what happened and open his eyes. By the time he did, Merlin was already laughing. His cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and Arthur couldn't help but start laughing, too.

"Sorry," Merlin breathed, climbing off Arthur's lap, and back into his own seat. "I got a little bit carried away and..."

Arthur continued to laugh, hitting the lever, pulling up his seat. "Let's go home?" He suggested, and Merlin nodded. Home, being the bakery, and up to Merlin's room, where hopefully they could finish this in a nice, safe bed, behind a locked door. Not in the car, where they could easily get arrested for being illegally parked and perverts in the drivers seat.

Arthur pulled on to the actual road and to the stop sign. When Merlin slide closer, once again. "I got an idea," he breathed, hand going down to Arthur's- And well...Arthur's eyes widened. "Drive...and don't stop. Okay? Don't stop, Arthur, until I tell you..."

Arthur considered this for a second, how stupid it was, eyes still budging, his heart racing, and he hit the gas...

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Arthur lay in the hospital bed, inching and burning in a place he didn't want to admit to. But that was nothing next to the shame he felt as the nurse gently poked and prodded at the skin there. Only two people were allowed to touch there, himself and the other person was currently laid up in the bed next to him, with a cast covering most of his arm. But in all honesty, Merlin touching him there was the reason they were in this damn hospital in the first place, and why his junk was now top news. And also why his prize fucking possession, his baby, his car...was fucking totaled!

"The burns will take time to heal," the nurse explained. But so had the doctor, and now Arthur was going to have to tell her the same as he had the doctor. Who was at least a guy, and Arthur felt the man could have at least related a little more to his plea.

"When my mum gets here, can you... Not tell her where the burns are?"

To his horror, the nurse laughed. "I'll be very vague."

And she left, continuing to giggle while she went. Arthur decided then, that he made the right choice of being gay. He glanced over to Merlin, who hadn't said a single word the whole time. Maybe he thought Arthur was mad. But he really wasn't, he was too glad Merlin was okay. He had been so scared right after the accident, Merlin had gone limb against and he was so, _so_ terrified for that second until Merlin coughed from the (airbag) dust. Gwaine would make a crack about Arthur being whipped, but so what if he was? He was in love...

"Mer-" he started, but the door burst open and in walked their mothers. Arthur swallowed his words. His mother looked pissed, putting it lightly.

"How irresponsible, speeding through a neighborhood, Arthur Pendragon, what could have possibly been going through your mind?" Arthur recalled very little but Merlin's game, and how he couldn't stop, because then Merlin would stop...

Hunith was fawning over Merlin. Hugging him and asking him how his arm felt, and Arthur felt a little jealous, until she turned toward him and started doing the same. Ygraine then, at least had the common curtesy to start telling off Merlin in turn. This went on for quite awhile. Both of the mothers taking turns yelling, scolding and looking very ashamed of their sons. All while babying them like no tomorrow. Arthur was glad when they decided to go get cups of coffee. He just wanted to talk to Merlin alone for a moment. He still hadn't said a word, at least not to Arthur.

"Mer-"

That was when the door burst open _again_ , and this time, all of their friends filed in. Arthur sighed, tired. All he wanted was a moment to talk to Merlin, was that too much to ask?

"Are you two okay?" Gwen mum'ed them, as usual. "We came as soon as we heard. What happened?"

"We heard you fucked your car up pretty good, too," Gwaine added, not helping anyone, but maybe himself. As Arthur noted, he seemed too pleased about this fact. He always seemed too pleased about things that he shouldn't.

"How'd it happen?" Leon continued the questions. Arthur really didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell them the truth, it was way too embarrassing. Merlin would be mad at him if he dare do that. So, in his mind, he began to make things up; Arthur wasn't looking, his phone distracted him, they had spilled-

"I was giving him a hand job!" Merlin suddenly blurted out, sounding so pained. "It was a my fault, I'm so sorry, Arthur!"

Arthur was momentary shocked silent, face heating in embarrassment. Did Merlin really just say that in front of all of their friends? In front of Gwen who acted more like their mother than their friend most of the time? _Did he really?_ But he sounded so upset, so scared as he said it, it made all the embarrassment wash right out of his body. He turned toward Merlin, as best we could with a rash-burnt penis.

"You were seriously worried about that?" Arthur asked, Merlin looked ever so ashen faced. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"But you love that car..."

"Not as much as I love you..."

Merlin's face turned from the deepest look of sorrow to a beaming smile, and Arthur smiled as well, forgetting his friends were there entirely. He tried to reach across, gingerly as he could, to kiss Merlin, but it was no good, Arthur had to settle for reaching between the beds and taking Merlin's hand. Luckily, it was his right wrist that was broken, not his left, so Arthur could have at least some sort of connection with him. However, Merlin _is_ right handed, so they were in for a very interesting next few weeks.

It was about that time, where Arthur would have to look back over to his friends, and he suddenly felt a little insecure about it. They had messed around and kissed in front of them before, but never said I love you, and Arthur didn't know how they would take it.

Arthur looked over, slowly, and they were all staring at them, grinning like madmen. Arthur grinned at them right back. Grateful that they, at least, approved.

 

 

 

**_XXX_ **

They were allowed to leave the next morning, Merlin with a large cast on his arm to almost his elbow, and Arthur, walking around like a cowboy. It was life changing-ly embarrassing, so that's why he locked himself and Merlin away in Arthur's room. Merlin lay on his bed, whining about his wrist hurting, and Arthur let him, as he dipped into the bed, gently, hissing and groaning in his own right. Boy, they were idiots.

"I'm sorry," he heard Merlin say, as he finally got comfortable on his back. Arthur hummed, knowing this already, he petted Merlin's belly with his hand. He didn't need to hear it again. He was just happy that they were both alright, for the most part. "I know you say you're not mad, but it's my fault, and what if-"

"What if _what_ …?"

"What if I do something worse than this? Something really, really stupid," Merlin muttered, wiggling closer to Arthur, and laying his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't leave you, ever, Merlin, no matter what," he turned, hurting himself a little, but did his best to ignore the pain and wrap his arm around Merlin. "No matter the stupid thing, l…I've probably done worse."

"Like what?"

 _Like burning down a building_ …but Arthur pushed that thought away. "I don't know, but I'll probably do more stupid things."

"That's typical of you…"

"Hey!"

Merlin giggled.

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Being injured like this was a bit of a damper on many things, it was hard to get around, with all this pain, and now Arthur had no car, so he had to rely on his mother, Hunith or Lance to take them around. That meant a lot of nights at the bakery, or Arthur's house, for him and Merlin. Arthur's _area_  cleared up within a few weeks, however, and Merlin kept having to go to the doctor and get his brace adjusted. Hunith and Merlin had just gotten back from said doctors trip, while Arthur sat in the front of the bakery, eating a cookie his mum had given him.

Since Arthur could hardly walk, still, and Merlin could pretty much only man the register, Ygraine and Hunith asked Agravaine to help out, which of course he did, and of course, Merlin didn't like, one bit at all. However, neither did Arthur, really. But he hadn't really bothered them yet, _yet_ being the word. Merlin came over and sat across from Arthur, eyeing his cookie with great intent, Arthur did his best to ignore it.

"How'd it go?" he asked, biting said cookie, making little _mmm_ noises. Merlin did not look impressed. Arthur had to hide his smirk.

"They said everything looks good, and I shouldn't have to get another cast, this one should do it," Merlin explained, licking his lips. Arthur could no longer hide his smirk.

"Does that mean I can write things on it now?"

Merlin looked up, mind momentarily off the cookie. He smiled, extending his arm toward Arthur. Arthur picked up the blue sharpie he had been using to mark things in a book, for an essay in school, and popped the lid. "You're not going to write anything dirty, are you?"

"Course not," Arthur shook his head, carefully writing the words he wanted to say in clear, nice handwriting. He pulled back, and let Merlin look, while he picked up the cookie once more.

"Your broken cookie, huh?" Merlin grinned up at him.

"You are my little broken cookie," Arthur teased, leaning across the table to peck Merlin on the lips and shove the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

However, both were too engrossed with each other to notice Agravaine standing there, watching them with a glare.

 

 

**_XXX_ **

A few more weeks passed and Christmas break started, and the two finally felt healed enough to go Christmas shopping with their friends. Gwen, Percy and Merlin went one way, and Arthur, Lance, Leon and Gwaine went the other. Arthur wanted to find the perfect gift for Merlin, and it seemed Lance wanted the same for Gwen, but they were both having a bit of trouble trying to figure out what that would be.

"You are both a disgrace," Gwaine informed them, shaking his head, and crossing his arms, looking at them ashamed Lance frowned, as if he agreed with him, Arthur growled.

"You think you can do better?" he pointed his finger in Gwaine's face. Gawaine only shrugged. "I spend the most time with Merlin, if anyone knows what he wants, it's me!"

"You spend the most time sucking his face, sure…" Gwaine retorted. Arthur raised his fist, ready to strike the obnoxious bastard in the face, but Gwaine threw up his hands in surrender and quitted himself down, while Arthur and Lance thought about it for a bit longer.

About a half an hour later, Arthur walked out of the book store with a bag, nestled in his arm, inside was a cookie cookbook and he was very proud of himself, too, because he knew Merlin would love it. Lance…he wasn't so lucky in that store, or any store he had been in thus far. Leon had since left them to go do something else and Gwaine had made a crack about a diamond ring before he had been hit and ran off, too.

Arthur, feeling Lance's pain with this certain subject, stayed until Lance decided to buy that jumper Gwen had been pointing out for the last few weeks. And Arthur, so relieved Lance finally made up his mind, didn't have the heart to tell him…

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Ever since their accident, the way they... _fooled around_ had changed a bit. It usually was always Merlin who _started_ things, but now that Arthur one-uped him in mobility, and Arthur's burns were still not entirely healed, all the way, it left Arthur the one to take matters...into his own hands.

And it was amazing what Merlin could still do to him, even when Arthur was technically the one _doing_. It definitely put a hint of rose into his cheeks and a spring in his step, as he made his way down the stairs to the bakery. He had left Merlin upstairs to recover for a moment or two...which, only made him smirk more.

"Did you fuck him?" The voice caught him off guard, and he jumped to find Agravaine sitting behind the desk, by the stairs. "Did it feel good?"

"W...what?" Arthur could think of no other words to say.

"Merlin..." Agravaine stood, walking around the desk, smirking. Arthur felt his face turn red, in a bad way. A very bad way.

"We don't... We don't have sex..."

"Hmm..." Agravaine said, thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"We...I don't know?" Arthur questioned, feeling really, rather uncomfortable. 'We're not ready, I-"

"Is it because he doesn't trust you?"

"Merlin trusts me..."

"Really...?" Agravaine asked, casually enough. "Does he know you burnt down his bakery?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "I-How did...I don't know what you mean."

"Your answer says otherwise," Agravaine put on an oily smile, suddenly making Arthur feel so dirty, that he needed a bath.

"It...it doesn't!"

"Defensive!"

"What...?"

"No, forget I said anything..." Agravaine's dirty smile grew, and Arthur didn't move. Still confused, still scared beyond anything he had felt in awhile. "My love, Hunith, still cries about it sometimes..." he started up again, and Arthur's stomach dropped. "It hurts my heart, so...I looked into things, much deeper than even the police were willing to look. And you know what I found there?"

"No...?"

"You."

"I...I was young, angry, I didn't understand what I was doing!" Arthur pleaded, not sure where this left him now. What would Agravaine do with this information? what could he get from it?

"Relax..." The oily smile only grew, reminding Arthur of deranged Jack-O-lantern. "I would have done the same. Kill the competition, I'm almost proud of you." He chuckled. "It's a good thing Merlin doesn't know...he might never trust you again. I suppose you'll just have to keep lying to him... _oh well."_

Agravaine patted him on the shoulder, as if they were just talking about sports, and headed to the front of the store. Arthur just stood there. "It's not lying..." he muttered to himself, heart suddenly hurting, because he knew the truth...

And what he was going to have to do...

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Could he continue lying to Merlin? And keep something like this from him? What kind of man did that make Arthur? Like his father…like Agravine? He didn't want that, but what would Merlin do, or say, if he found out? It had been too long, things were too good. Arthur was an idiot for even thinking about doing this. What was the matter with him? _No,_ he didn't want to ruin this, Merlin didn't need to know. He was happy this way, Arthur would just take this to the grave if he had to, perhaps a fire-y grave, and somehow that seemed rather fitting…

Their friends were coming over tonight, so they could hang out and watch movies, it was rather lonely being broken. However, they had each other, so it wasn't so bad. Yet another reason not to tell him…

Arthur was grateful for the distraction, left alone with Merlin, he might say something stupid. Like the truth, and really, the truth was just a bit too overrated, who needed to tell the truth? Arthur shook his head and watched as Gwaine, clearly high off his ass, challenge Percy to a wrestle match. So, needless to say, they were going to be making another visit to the hospital tonight. Percy was no small lad.

Leon took bets.

"….and Arthur, wagers, please?"

"He'll be dead in five minutes."

"Luckily being Gwaine's friend, I have the morgue on speed-dial, never know when you'll need it," Leon explained, Arthur laughed, and nodded. It was true. It had been Gwaine's idea to burn the bakery, in the first place. But Arthur pushed anyone thoughts about the bakery to the back of his mind, and focused on the here and now, watching Gwaine get decked by Percy was only an added bonus.

 

 

**_XXX_ **

A few days had passed; things in Arthur's mind had calmed down, some. He supposed it was all up to guilty conscience, but that wasn't a good reason to tell Merlin what he did, he had been thinking crazy and he had known that the whole time. Nevertheless, keeping something like this from the person you loved wasn't easy. At least Agravaine hadn't said anything, Arthur still wasn't sure what he was going to do with this information, use it against him, probably...it had to be something like that. He couldn't be trusted.

Today they were helping their mum's do a bit of cooking, Merlin was cutting out snowmen shapes in cookie dough, and Arthur was cooking them. He didn't even mind Merlin's jabs about his shit cookie-making skills. Anymore it was just cute, everything Merlin did was cute.

"Thank god you didn't make these," Merlin teased, having snuck a fresh snowman, off the baking rod. "I would be vomiting all over the dough."

"Har, har…" Arthur rolled his eyes, setting them down on the counter to cool before they were frosted and put out on display. Hunith or Ygraine would be doing that, though.

"Seriously, after all I've shown you, you still can't bake to save your ass", Merlin continued, Arthur turned and placed his hands on his hips, eyebrows rising on his forehead.

"You love that ass!"

"Me?" Merlin looked innocent. "No, must be confusing me with one of your other boyfriends."

"Yeah…" Arthur sighed, coming closer to Merlin and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was nice how close they could be, now that they had told their mothers. Arthur never knew what he was missing. "Gwaine really does love my ass…"

"Ew!" Merlin spat, and wigged his way out of Arthur's grasp. "Sicko, Gwaine? You could do so much better!"

Arthur shrugged, taking the tray off the counter, now that Merlin had filled it with twelve faceless snowmen. "I know, but you can't help who you love…"

"You could try!" Merlin retorted, pouting, which made Arthur laugh quite a bit, as he headed over to the ovens. He placed the cookies into one of the ovens and turned around, about to ask if Merlin was jealous, as he messed with the temperature of the ovens. It was at this point that Agravaine walked in from the stairs and looked over at Arthur, and the good feeling suddenly drained out of Arthur completely, it was like he could _feel_ it happening, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, as Agravaine smiled at him, that oily smile.

"Be careful, Arthur, wouldn't want to burn the cookies like you did the bakery…"

It was like a movie running in slow monition, Arthur felt his heart actually stop in his chest, as Merlin paused and turned around, Agravaine had the balls to actually look ashen faced for half a second, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh no, did I let the cat out of the bag?" Agravaine chuckled. "I never was very good at keeping secrets…"

"What is he talking about, Arthur?" Merlin asked, looking confused and sick, because he already knew the answer. Arthur could see it in his eyes, he knew. "Arthur…?"

"Merlin…" was the only thing that would come out of Arthur's mouth. He had nothing else to say, nothing else to do. This didn't seem to sit well with Merlin. At all.

"Please tell me he isn't talking about what I think he's talking about…" Arthur was silent, and that seemed to be all the answer Merlin needed. "You did it, didn't you?"

"I'll just leave you two alone," Agravaine muttered, and weaseled himself out of the room. Arthur couldn't believe this, that he did this. Though, he should have expected it, he should have known Avragaine would do this. He should have told Merlin himself…years ago.

"Merlin..."

"How could you do that?" Merlin demanded, face like someone had just kicked his puppy. Arthur couldn't take it. "You hated me that much?"

"I was completely wasted at the time, we both were..."

"We _both_?"

"Gwaine, he...it was his idea."

Merlin looked floored, disgusted and hurt all in the matter of a second. "Really...was it?" Arthur had never heard Merlin's voice sound like that, so dangerous. "Who else knows?"

Arthur gulped. "All the...all the lads know."

"They all know?" Merlin asked, shaking his head. "You make me look like such a fucking fool, Arthur!" He threw the cookie cutter down. Advancing toward Arthur. Arthur had never been scared of Merlin before. Until now, broken wrist and all. "I should have known it was you, fuck...I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid...and no one thinks you're a fool." Tears were well passed welling in Merlin's eyes, they ran over his cheekbones and down his face. Arthur had to stop himself from reaching up and wiping them away.

"I always just wanted to see the best in you, no matter how much you hurt me..." Merlin sniffed, wiping at his eyes, for himself. "But all you did was hate me...hate me so much, that you could do this...take away the one thing we had..."

"I didn't realize what I was doing, Merlin..." Arthur pleaded. "I know it was wrong, I've never regretted anything so much, you have to believe me..."

"I don't know that I can do that..." Merlin looked around for a second, as if he didn't know where he was, or why he was there. "I thought I knew you, but...but Will was right, god damn it, he was."

"That twat doesn't know anything about me!" Arthur argued. "I was different back then!"

"That was our livelihood, Arthur!" Merlin yelled in return. Arthur briefly wondered where his mother or Hunith was, and how if they could hear this or not. He let the thought wash away though. "We put everything into it, and you destroyed it, like it was nothing!"

"I know!" Arthur shouted, against his better judgement, but he couldn't help it. Merlin was bringing back all the emotions he had felt after the fire, tenfold. He took a breath. "I know...Merlin..." Merlin just stood there, bottom lip trembling. "But...but we're here and happy now."

"I thought we were..." Merlin trailed off, ringing his fingers together. Arthur didn't know what to say to that. "But obviously I can't trust you..."

"So, you are...breaking up with me, is that it?" Arthur retorted, suddenly pissed off. Merlin couldn't just dump him. No matter how bad this might be, Arthur thought they were in love...love doesn't just disappear. No matter what. End of story.

"I can't answer that right now..."

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Beating Agravine's face in, although satisfying as all hell, would only lead to more trouble, and Arthur didn't need that right now. All he needed was Merlin to forgive him, and things could go back to normal... However, things were hardly going to plan.

Days passed slowly, and Merlin barely spoke a word. Arthur didn't know what to say to make this better, or what to do to make it up to Merlin. He missed kisses and hugs, and all the things he took for granted. Merlin refused to even sit near him.

"Does your mother know?" He randomly asked, while Arthur was cleaning the cappuccino maker. Arthur paused, sensing the trouble.

"No..."

"Surprised, at least one less person thinks I'm an idiot."

"No one thinks you're an idiot..."

"I am, for getting with you."

It was things like that, that were scaring Arthur. Things like _this_. He couldn't lose Merlin. Not over a stupid decision he made at fourteen. "Merlin, please..."

"Tell her," Merlin prompted. Arthur could hear his mother talking to Hunith upstairs. It was late evening, and they were probably going over sales. Arthur hesitated. Merlin frowned. "You're afraid...you should be."

"She'll kill me, Merlin!"

"I hope so," Merlin said, easily. "You deserve it."

"Will this help...with us?" Arthur asked; willing to fuck up his relationship with his own mother, not to mention Hunith, this was a new low. But he needed Merlin more than anything. And Merlin didn't answer, but he had to at least try. So, he dropped the rag and headed up stairs. To his death, most likely.

The mums were sitting at the kitchen table, paper stacks in front of them, cups of tea or coffee nearby. Arthur stopped there. Staring at them.

"What is it, love?" his mother asked. He relished in the kindness in her voice, because it wouldn't be there in a moment. He looked behind him, stalling, and Merlin was there, listening in the door way. It was now or never.

"I did it," he said, quickly. Like ripping off a band aid. "I burnt down Sugar and Spice...I'm so sorry."

Hunith's eyes widened, and Ygraine's mouth dropped open. Arthur gulped.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Hunith asked, voice high, hand coming up, over her heart. "That's not funny..."

"Not funny at all..." His mother agreed.

"I'm...I'm not joking... honestly. I did I," Arthur said it so seriously, it seemed like they believed him just from the tone of his voice.

"What?" His mother demanded. "How could you do such a horrible, hurtful... _disgusting_ thing like that?"

"I don't know..."

"I thought I raised you better than that, Arthur," Ygraine stood up. Her face red with anger suddenly. "All I've done is harbor a criminal. How would you like to go to prison? That's what they do when you commit crimes like this..."

"I didn't realize what I was doing at the time."

"Don't you dare give me an excuse like that!" His mother shouted. And he flinched back. "I hope you are happy now. Because you are done working here...I will not see you in that store again, do you understand me? I refuse to employ a common criminal!" All Arthur had time to do was nod, before she started up again. "And it is up to Hunith if you are allowed to stay in her home..."

Hunith hadn't said a word the entire time his mother had raged at him. And it was only now he realized she was crying. And that was the moment his heart broke entirely. Into a million little pieces. And he fled.

 

 

**_XXX_ **

Arthur felt so out of the loop. It had been three days since he had seen Merlin, and he barely saw his mother. Only enough for her to give him a lector or two, then go to bed. All he did was sit at home, alone. He tried to text Merlin a few times but he got no response. He knew what he had done was bad, but he didn't feel he deserved this. At least a text back saying _'fuck off'_ would have been something.

Arthur just let it slide as Merlin being angry until the fourth night, three days before Christmas, his mother came home and told Arthur Merlin had left...

"What the fuck do you mean he left?!"

"Language!"

"I don't care, where did he go?" Arthur demanded, speaking as if he wasn't talking to his mother right now. But he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when Merlin had apparently left. "I don't understand...how could he leave?"

"He said he couldn't take being in the bakery, he said everything reminded him of you, and how you had lied to him...to all of us," his mother said, guilt-trip in full mode. "Hunith arranged to have him stay with his uncle until school starts again."

Arthur couldn't remember where Merlin said his uncle lived. In Switzerland or Sweden, or something like that, and it made his heart hurt at the thought. He had driven Merlin that far away? He ran his hand through his hair and huffed. Trying very hard not go cry in front of his mum.

"I never meant to hurt him like this," he admitted, looking down at the floor to hide his tear-welling eyes from her. "I...I love him."

"I know you do," his mother's voice was a lot softer now. And she pretended he didn't flinch when she reached out to pet his hair. "And he knows it, too. But he just needs time, you did a very stupid thing, Arthur, but we all know you're sorry for it. You just have to understand, it will take Hunith...and especially Merlin, probably a good long while to get over it."

"Hunith probably hates me now," Arthur muttered, leaning into his mother's touch. She hadn't babied him in years, he wasn't ashamed to say he missed it either. And right now, with such a broken heart, he needed it. "I wouldn't blame her if she left us, too.."

"You couldn't be more wrong," his mother said, kindly. "In fact it was her idea that you come back and work for us."

Arthur smiled, looking up once more. "She said that? But you said you wouldn't employ a criminal...?"

His mother laughed. "You aren't a criminal, just stupid."

Arthur didn't know if he agreed with that or not.

 

 

_**XXX** _

Arthur wasn't sure what to except the next day, when he went with his mother to work. He half expected Merlin to be there, and reminding himself that he wasn't... _Hurt_. He hated this, and more than anything, himself for hurting Merlin like this. Enough to make him leave. It hadn't been the first time either. Right after the fire, there was a chance Merlin was going to move with his uncle, but he refused to leave his mum. Arthur supposed a lot of things had changed since then. The biggest thing being his and Merlin's relationship, and the fact that Merlin and his mother weren't as close anymore. Not since she started dating Agravaine.

But wasn't that betraying Merlin, too? Merlin hated Agravaine, for obvious reasons, Hunith was conveniently blind to. So, if his own mother hurt him because she fancied a slime ball, was what Arthur did that bad? The answer is yes, but Arthur wanted to hold on to the delusion for another moment or two, as they arrived.

Arthur wasn't allowed to talk to anyone while he worked, he was to do his six hours and then go sit in the car and wait for his mother to finish her shift. Which, he found pretty unfair, but he had committed a crime...so he shut up and did his work.

 

_**XXX** _

The last few days before Christmas was a busy time for the shop, but this year, it seemed that much worse. Probably because Agravaine was completely useless in pretty much everything he did. Arthur didn't see the point of having him around. Unless Hunith just kept him around just to touch her butt, because that was the only thing he really did.

He couldn't clean; because the cleaning products hurt his hands, he couldn't brew coffee; because the smell gave him a headache. He couldn't decorate; because the small details hurt his eyes. And yet, everyone ignored Arthur when he mentioned Agravaine was the self proclaimed _small print king_ , so there was no way the 'small details hurt his eyes.'

Christmas came and went, and this one was by far one of the worst Arthur had ever experienced. He spent the day with his mum and Hunith, and although his punishment was pretty much completely forgotten, he got very lovely gifts from both his mum and Hunith, the day still felt hollow and empty without Merlin there. Arthur had even went to the loo, and tried to call him once, but of course he didn't answer. Arthur expected as much, but it was the only gift he really wanted, to talk to Merlin for a second, he missed him so much.

The next day came fast, as it always seemed to do when Christmas was concerned. And for many years now Arthur has said it was stupid to be open on the day after Christmas. No one had work and everyone had enough sweets and their own coffee mix at home. But Ygraine insisted, which was why Arthur was walking down the street, three or four blocks from the bakery, ear being talked off my Gwaine, who had called him to complain about the gift his parents bought him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" Gwaine demanded through the phone. Arthur didn't bother to answer, crossing the street. "I am a teenage boy, I wanted a motorcycle..."

"Cats are safer than a motorcycle."

"I don't want safe," Gwaine complained. "I'm not a twenty-five year old asexual..." But Arthur wasn't listening anymore, something had caught his eye. "They said I needed to learn responsibility, and how to take care of another life. Parents aren't supposed to give you practical gifts, that betters you as a person, who the fuck they think they are, Santa Claus?"

Arthur was hiding behind a candy-cane decorated poll, watching as Agravaine sat in the car with some stranger. This stranger was a man, he wore all black and had grey, salt and peppered hair, along with a beard and mustache, he looked like a criminal. And Arthur wondered why Agravaine was talking to him, or more like...what he was up to now.

"-I just feel bad for Whiskey, he'll probably be dead in a week," Gwaine continued. Arthur laughed, because of course Gwaine would name his cat something so stupid. And yeah, the poor cat didn't stand a chance with Gwaine as his owner.

But Arthur's laugh was cut short, and stuck right in his throat. As Agravaine leaned across the middle console and planted a significant kiss to the salty stranger, just like Merlin used to do with him. Arthur swore out load.

An old lady, who just happened to be passing at that moment, stopped and glared at him.

"What?" Gwaine asked, confused, Arthur was sure. "What the fuck, mate?"

Arthur watched them kiss and kiss, feeling his stomach turn at the sight. He had to take a moment to swallow and steady himself. "My uncle is...tonguing some guy in a car right in front of me!"

"The same uncle whose banging Merlin's mum?"

"I HAVEN'T GOT ANOTHER ONE, IDIOT!"

"...OH MY GOD!" Gwaine laughed, hard and loud. So loud, in fact, it hurt Arthur's ear, and he just hung up, because Gwaine was going to be completely useless, as usual. Arthur really had no idea what to do, should he confront his uncle? Should he tell Hunith or his mother? They probably wouldn't believe him if he did, Arthur couldn't believe it himself. He didn't know what to do and he missed Merlin now, more than ever, because Merlin would probably know what to do with this.

Or at least talk about beating Agravaine in the face, right along with Arthur. He decided to walk away. Not wanting to see the make out session anymore, or wanting to get caught. He turned down a street before his turn, so he wouldn't be seen...not that either of them were really paying attention. What, with sticking their tongues in each others mouths like that. Arthur was still sickened.

_'Hunith...my love.'_

Had that all been a lie? Was Merlin right all this time and Agravaine was really using Hunith? Arthur had off and on believed Merlin when he said these things, but Arthur wanted not to _really_ believe it, he knew Agravaine would not be trusted, but this...? This would break Hunith's heart if she found out...worse than even Arthur had. And he just couldn't put her through another heart break, could he?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I will be writing part 7 (and honestly, the last part) pretty soon. I know it's a big deal Merlin finally knows and how happy this chapter started out as, how not happy it ended, right? Sad! I'm not entirely sure I am happy with how Merlin found out, and trust me, I changed it so many times, but in the end I honestly just gave up, I felt like I had built up to it for so long no matter what I did it was going to be lack luster, and it was. I hope it wasn't too bad for you and you still enjoyed this part of the story. Also, I tried to edit this the best I could, but there still might be a few screw ups, blame the tablet I was using that didn't believe me when I said Agravaine, Hunith or MERLIN were real names. And PLEASE let me know of any really bad errors, so I can fit them, tried editing the best I could, but you know...things get missed. ;D)


End file.
